The Results of War
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Fire Emblem set in Hector's point of veiw, with tons of yaoi lemons. Please read past the first few chapters; they aren't really the same as the rest of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Results of War

Chapter One:The Beginning

By:KellyCRocker59

* * *

Hector felt his mind swimming with questions as he fought the knight whose name was Wire, back to the wall of the Castle. The knight launched his spear forward, and the lord dodged quickly. Hector quickly swung his axe with all of his might as the man tried to recover, steel connecting with flesh as the knight was beheaded.

Hector turned to see Matthew emerge from the castle, two vulneraries and a red gem in his arms. The two men turned to leave, and saw Oswin coming toward their destination as quickly as his armor would allow, face worried.

"Lord Hector, are you alright? I just witnessed your fight with that knight. What happened?" He asked in surprise.

"Some men attacked us, but we took care of them. Everything's okay, Oswin." The lord said.

"Matthew, you did very well protecting Lord Hector in my absence. Thank you." Oswin said, turning to the thief.

Matthew nodded.

"Well, we should get going. We're heading to Santaruz." Oswin said.

The group of three headed to Santaruz, camping in the woods several yards away from a small pond. Hector went to take a short drench, Oswin going with him just to make sure he would be safe. Matthew stayed behind, wanting to go to sleep early.

"You really didn't have to come, Oswin." Hector said, stripping down in front of his knight.

"I believe I did, milord. I need to make sure that you stay safe, no matter what." He said in a very formal voice.

Hector slid into the water, sighing at its clean and gentle warmth.

"Oswin, why don't you take a soak? It's really relaxing." The lord said, turning to the older man.

Oswin sighed.

"Milord, my duty is to protect you." He said.

"Just lay your lance right by the side of the pool. That way, if someone comes you can grab it quickly." Hector insisted.

He was tired of seeing the man so formal and stiff all the time.

"Milord..." Oswin said.

"Oswin, it is an order." Hector said, using his position against the other man.

The knight sighed.

"Alright, if it makes you happy."

Oswin stripped, revealing a toned chest that was covered in brushes of brown hairs. Hector had never seen the man without his armor, and didn't realize how much the armor seemed to make Oswin look overweight. The man was broad-shouldered, and was larger than his lord, but much smaller with the armor off.

Oswin placed his lance at the side of the pool, and slowly sank in, sighing rather uncharacteristically.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Hector asked, swimming over and circling the older man.

Oswin nodded.

"Very good."

Hector sighed, mind wondering to the events that had taken place. He knew that his brother was very ill; did that have something to do with the enemies coming to the castle? His mind traveled to what a doctor had said last time he had checked his brother; he didn't have long to live.

The thought caused Hector's mind to spin and his stomach to drop. Soon, his brother would die; he would be all alone. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, and then another, and another. Soon he was crying rather hard.

"Hector?" Oswin asked, standing by him, forgotten.

The lord turned to the other man and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around the man's neck, clinging to him.

"M-Milord?" Oswin asked, startled.

"C-Cut the crap, Oswin. Please, just hold me." The lord sniffed, and felt strong arms encircle him.

They stood there for awhile, silent, before Oswin spoke.

"This is about your brother, isn't it?" He asked.

Hector nodded. Oswin had been one of the few who had been told about the Marquess's illness.

"I-I just don't want him to leave me, Oswin. If he leaves, then I won't have anyone."

"Y-You will have me, Hector." Oswin said quietly.

Hector pulled back from the man's hold to look into his eyes.

"O-Oswin..." Hector whispered.

And then it happened. It was purely out of pain and instinct that it happened, that was all. Hector leaned forward, and Oswin didn't resist. Their lips met, and their tongues fought. Hector felt himself getting aroused, and moaned as Oswin moved to suck on his collarbone.

Oswin then carried the lord over to the rocks, setting him against the rocks so that his back was to the rocks. Hector entwined his legs around Oswin's back, putting both his hands on the rocks so that he was balanced.

Oswin positioned himself, and then slid into the lord. The two men groaned at the new sensation, and Oswin slowly pulled out before pushing back in, hands holding Hector's hips. The knight pulled out and then slid in all the way, hitting Hector's nerves.

The lord gripped the rocks tightly, moaning.

"Oswin..." He moaned, and the knight slowly began to build a pace.

Hector shoved his heels into Oswin's back as the knight positioned himself so that he hit the nerves each time.

"Oswin..." Hector groaned, now gripping the rocks so that his knuckles went white.

The knight began to slowly speed up the rhythm, until they were both panting. Hector fell back on the rocks, gripping the rocks firmly.

"O-Oswin!" He moaned as his knight began slamming into him.

Then, the knight grabbed the lord's throbbing manhood, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"O-Oswin...please...faster!" He moaned.

The knight complied, pulling Hector off of the rocks so that he was placed tightly against his knight. The lord wrapped his arms around the man's neck, bobbing up and down in rhythm with the man's thrusts.

"Hector..." Oswin groaned.

"O-Oswin..." Hector groaned.

The two men began panting, and Oswin hurried over to the rocks, setting Hector down on the rocks.

"Oswin!" Hector cried, releasing his orgasm, his walls tightening around the man's erection, hot semen covering their chests.

"Hector!" Oswin cried, giving one final hard slam into the lord as he released within the man.

Hector collapsed on the rocks as the knight pulled out. Oswin got up on the rocks, laying beside the man.

"What does this mean, Oswin?" Hector asked, breathing heavily after the ordeal.

He had never thought about his sexuality, but now that it was in question, he didn't know. That had felt so good; he didn't know if he could give it up.

"I was merely...comforting you, milord." Oswin said, also panting, yet trying to stay formal.

Hector didn't blame him; it helped make their boundaries more real.

"Alright, then. We stay friends." Hector said.

He felt Oswin nod beside him.

"But...we are friends tomorrow." He said, and he turned to his knight.

Oswin didn't object as the lord slowly mounted him. They spent the rest of the night moaning and groaning in their lovemaking.

* * *

Okay, my first mature fic! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Results of War

Chapter Two:Reunited

By: KellyCRocker59

This chapter has a slightly crack pairing, however, it is only going to get worse. This is mostly going to be mindless lemons until further in when real relationships begin to form, so feel free to tell me what pairings you would like to see. I'll probably put them in.

* * *

Hector and Oswin returned to camp shyly, both red from more than just embarrassment. However, Matthew was deep in sleep, so they had nothing to worry about. The two fell asleep slightly away from each other. When they woke up, they would be lord and knight, nothing more.

The three awoke and headed quickly to Santuraz. When they reached the small town, a Serra, an Ostian cleric, was waiting for them.

"Hello, Lord Hector!" She said cheerfully, and he nodded in return.

He had more pressing things on his mind at the moment, but they were soon interrupted when Oswin hurried in front of the other three.

"There, in the distance! There is a small band of six warriors! They are headed this way, all armed!"

Hector spotted the group, approaching from the other side of the mountain, quickly heading south. They were after someone.

"Hurry! Whoever they're after, we can't let them hurt any of the villagers!" Hector ordered.

The small group quickly positioned themselves; Hector and Oswin stood in front of the thief and cleric, Matthew standing firmly so that he could defend Serra if need be. The cleric seemed not at all flustered, but she had much more experience than her appearance might lead someone to believe.

The six warriors were headed right for them; four armed with lances, one with a bow, and the other with a sword.

"You go for the archer and sword-wielder, Oswin. I'll dispatch of the lance-men."

The knight nodded, and then the group was upon them. They had spotted the four, and attacked without much consideration, if any. Hector slammed his axe into a soldier's stomach, causing blood to splatter him. He pulled the weapon out quickly before slamming it into another soldier's face, causing them to collapse, held up only by the axe dug into their face.

Hector pulled it out and then, seeing a soldier not too far away, put the weapon away and pulled out his hand axe. Quickly judging the distance, he threw the weapon, decapitating the foe.

He turned to Oswin to see the knight impale the mercenary, the archer already lying dead in a pool of blood. The last soldier was approaching Oswin from behind, but Hector hurried over to where his hand axe was buried in the ground and launched it at the soldier's leg, not wanting to take the chance of hitting Oswin.

The soldier fell to the ground with a cry, and the knight turned to him, slamming his lance into the man's throat, blood shooting up like a fountain as he pulled it out. Hector turned toward what he thought to be a battle cry, only to see nine new enemies closing in on the other side of the mountain nearest Hector.

He looked to see who they were headed for, only to see a blur of red and a brigand fall dead, impaled through the stomach. Hector gasped in shock at who it was. Lord Eliwood of Pharae stood with his trademark rapier held at the ready, quickly striking down a fighter who ran at him. His knight, Marcus, quickly galloped past his lord on horseback, lance forward and impaling two mercenaries at once on its point.

He rushed toward his best friend quickly, new determination filling him. He finally reached the other man just as the lord ran another brigand through.

"Hey, Eliwood!" Hector called, seeing that Marcus had taken care of the nearest approaching enemy; an archer.

Eliwood turned to his best friend in utter shock.

"H-Hector? What are you doing here?"

Hector chuckled.

"The castle was attacked. We fled and are looking for a place to stay for a bit."

Eliwood nodded, and Hector turned to see Marcus retreating with a large gash on his arm from the last opponent; a fighter who had the air of the leader.

"I'll take him down." Hector said, rushing at the man.

The man swung his axe down, but it was dug into the earth when Hector dodged. The lord swung his axe quickly, hacking the man's arm off as he tried to dodge. The man cried in pain, quickly running back up the northern path, trying to escape.

"Hurry, we have to go after him!" Eliwood cried when Hector didn't budge.

"It's okay; Matthew will take care of him." Hector said, trusting in his best spy.

Matthew did take care of him. The group ended up staying at the inn in Santaruz, all tired after the draining battle. Batre and Dorcas were the first to retire to the room that they shared, exhausted after the long fight.

"That was pretty damn fun, wouldn't ya say, Dorcas?" Batre asked, removing his shoes and shirt, revealing a slightly hairy, muscular chest.

Dorcas nodded absently, removing his shoes and shirt as well, chest just as muscular, but bare of hairs.

"Hey, what's up?" Batre asked, sitting on Dorcas's bed beside him.

Dorcas sighed.

"I'm just...tired of fighting. We do so much of it, that it just gets so blended together. All of the deaths and killing...I get so sick of it."

Batre smiled, an idea forming in his mind.

"Well, there is a way to have a little relief." He said, smiling impishly at Dorcas.

"How is that?" Dorcas asked, confused by the smile.

"Well..." Batre's words slowly drifted off as he reached down and cupped Dorcas's groin.

"B-Batre..." Dorcas whispered, forgetting about everything else as heat overtook him.

Batre smiled, slowly undoing Dorcas's belt and pulling the pants and undergarments off. He followed with his own, and then spit in his hand, rubbing it all over Dorcas's shaft.

"Unn, Batre..." Dorcas moaned, throwing his head back.

Batre then climbed onto Dorcas's lap, setting his feet firmly on the bed, gripping Dorcas's shoulders, and lowered himself onto Dorcas's shaft.

Batre grunted at the new sensation, Dorcas throwing his head back and holding onto Batre's hips. Batre got up, then slammed back down, grunting as his prostate was struck. Dorcas then gripped Batre's cheeks and pulled him up before slamming him down.

"Ugg..." Dorcas groaned, pulling Batre up and shoving him down again.

They began to develop a quick rhythm with it, Batre slamming down while Dorcas bucked up. Batre grunted as Dorcas angled himself so that he hit the other man's prostate each time. Dorcas groaned each time Batre slammed down.

"Arrgah..." Batre groaned, heels digging into the bed.

He moved his hands so that they were on Dorcas's chest, then he pushed the other man back so that he fell and was lying on the bed. Dorcas placed his hands behind his head, grunting with the unstable, erratic movements. Batre reached out and ran his hands through the thick patches of hair under each arm before placing a palm over each nipple on Dorcas's chest.

Dorcas groaned as he neard completion, Batre beginning to ride him like a wild horse. Batre grunted as his seed spewed out and covered Dorcas's chest, the other man coming with a grunt as well as soon as Batre's walls tightened around his shaft.

Batre got off Dorcas with a smile.

"Told ya it would take your mind off things."

Dorcas smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, Batre."

* * *

The next day, the group decides to head toward Laus. The small band finds joy in each other's company, but Hector can't take his mind off of that night he had with Oswin. Admittedly, it had been his first time with a man, but he had enjoyed it immensely. He wondered for a fleeting moment if Eliwood had ever got it on with Marcus. However, he dismissed the thought quickly. Eliwood wasn't that type of person.

The group reaches a close destination just outside Laus that day, and stop to make plans.

"So, when we get to Laus, what do you think will happen?" Hector asked Eliwood, standing by a broken tree.

The young lord shrugged.

"I don't know. All I can think about is my dad. I only hope that he is safe, wherever he is."

Hector started to agree, however, Matthew suddenly rushes to his side.

"There are enemies up ahead, milord! Their leader spotted me, and told me that they were going to kill us. It looks as though this will be a fight!"

Hector nodded. So much fighting in the past several days was starting to take a toll on him. But he would fight as long as there was a chance of finding Eliwood's father.

The battle played out easily. Hector and Eilwood were able to take out many enemies with the help of Matthew, Marcus, Oswin and Lowen. However, just when things seemed to be going smoothly, a swift mymidron swept across the battlefield with unbelievable grace. His killing edge was free of blood, but seconds later, he weaved around his allies, and then, in an instant, he struck.

The killing edge cut the neck of Lowen's horse, sending blood splattering across the battlefield. Lowen fell as the horse collapsed in death, and the mymidron swung his killing edge again, this time at the cavalier. Lowen didn't even have time to scream as the sword met his neck.

Hector looked at the scene in shock, but just as he started to move after the man, Matthew darted past him. The thief swung his knives quickly, burying them deep in the mymidron's chest. The man cried in pain, and Matthew looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Guy, but I have no choice. You killed one of our men." Matthew said, and pulled the knives out, leaving the mymidron to fall to the ground in both defeat and death.

"Was that...a friend of yours?" Hector asked as the thief retreated back several paces.

Matthew nodded.

"In a way. I took care of him one night. But that was all. Combat is combat; you do as you must."

Hector wished he could think like the thief. Though he was hard on the outside, all of this killing made him feel horrible. He was taking husbands away from their wives, brothers away from their sisters. He hated this, but he knew he had to do it.

The battle ended soon afterward, everyone taking a moment of silence for Lowen, who they couldn't find through the piles of corpses. Rebecca and Serra cried for him, but Hector found himself unable to really feel anything. He hadn't known Lowen well at all, so it was more like just another soldier dying. That sounded so cold, but he found it hard to think of it any other way. He flashed a look at Oswin, who looked solemn. Would he have cried if he had died?

* * *

The group left a little later, soon reaching the border of Laus. Hector was a bit wary of the going to the castle, since he had never really gotten along with Erik, the lord's son. However, the man was the first to come and greet them, riding a horse.

"Hello, Eliwood. Hector." He adds as if it was a fleeting thought.

Hector snorted while Eliwood shook the man's hand.

"Well, come. We must have lunch over such special reunions!"

However, Hector had a weird feeling about it.

"I think we'll just be heading through. We were wondering if you have seen Eliwood's father lately?" Hector asked as Eliwood began to walk with Erik back to the castle, giving Hector a look of surprise.

Hector gave him a quick shake of his head right before Erik turned around.

"No, I haven't. But, if we had lunch, we could discuss it over lunch..."

"I don't think so, Erik." Hector said.

Erik gave a light cough.

"Well, that's a shame. I was hoping to end this without a fight."

Erik suddenly galloped off, pulling out a silver lance. What looked to be about two dozen troops of Laus suddenly emerged, and that was when Hector knew they were in trouble.

* * *

Tell me what ya think about THAT pairing! Next chapter is going to have a major crack pairing, so watch out! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Results of War

Chapter Three: Lost Memories

By: KellyCRocker59

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had a LOT going on, and finally got time to complete this chapter. Enjoy, and yes, there is a burst of citrusy action near the end.

* * *

Hector hacked through an enemy soldier with ease, turning and cutting a cavalier from his horse. He had only a second to wipe the sweat from his brow before he was forced once more into battle. He could no longer tell the color of his armor, dried blood covering his body. He heard a familiar cry, and turned to see the group's now legless young archer falling to the group, blood pouring from the wound as she slowly drifted into death. He felt his heart drop at the loss, but he had little time to think as he was thrust into another wave of enemies.

Eliwood impaled a brigand with ease, trying to escort the group's cleric, Serra, to a mage that she claimed to know. The mage was striking down cavaliers from afar with thunder bolts, cloak flying back at the impact of each spell. Eliwood slew the last soldier in their way, and Serra rushed forward to see the mage, offering the lord a brief thank you. Eliwood watched for more enemies, dashing forth and stabbing an archer that was preparing to shoot Serra.

Blood splattered his body as the dead man fell. He turned, scouting for more enemies, when he saw Erik galloping toward him, lance gleaming its silver shade in the sun. Suddenly, however, rain began pouring from the clouds, drenching the combatants. Erik rushed on, however, and Eliwood took refuge behind a patch of trees.

The royal cavalier slammed his weapon forward, trying to pierce through the tree to get to the lord. However, Eliwood quickly dodged out of the way and slammed his rapier into the side of Erik's horse. The steed cried in pain, blood spraying from the wound. The rider was thrown to the ground, weapon flying from his hand.

Eliwood approached his fallen opponent with hesitation.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Erik. Please, just surrender." He said softly.

Erik just sneered at him.

"Go to Hell, Eliwood. I hope your father is tortured before you see him there."

Eliwood slammed the rapier down, the tip burying itself in the soft soil after it went through the lord's head. Eliwood pulled his weapon from the carcass, sadness filling him. Why did it have to be this way?

However, just as he thought this, a scream echoed through the air. Eliwood spun around in time to see Serra's body falling to the ground, blood pouring from her side. He heard Erk cry out, too, though he looked to see the mage in fine condition.

Before he could react, an unknown troubadour rode past him, the horse's occupant a young woman with short brown hair. She pointed her staff in Serra's direction, the tip almost touching the sobbing body as a blast of healing light overtook the cleric.

Serra was almost good as new when the glimmering light died away, leaving Eliwood to scan the battlefield. There were no more enemies left; they could rest easy.

Hector sighed as he sat on a bed at Castle Laus. He had decided that the group should stay for the night, so that they could pursue Marquess Darin afresh the next morning. He was now left to think about things other than battle as he sat there in silence.

Eliwood stood on the balcony outside his room, armor gone, wearing a white shirt and brown pants, feet bare. His thoughts were jumbled as he ran the events of the day through his head, thinking about the betrayal from Laus, and the death of Erik. It hurt him to think that he had killed the man, but it hurt worse to think of his father being dead somewhere, with no help from his son.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he held them back. There was no reason to cry; at least not yet. His father could be fine. Still, the incident with Laus had him worried. He gasped in shock as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Marcus standing there, eyebrows knit together in concern. He had removed his armor, now garbed in the same clothing as Eliwood.

"Milord, are you okay?" He asked.

Eliwood sighed. He could get by with lying to any of his other subjects, but not Marcus. The man had known him for too long. He sighed, turning back and gripping the balcony ledge until it hurt.

"No, Marcus. I'm worried about my father. Laus betrayed us, Marcus. My father could be dead. What am I supposed to do?"

He felt the hand retreat from his shoulder, and he turned to look at the paladin. After a long pause, Marcus spoke.

"All you can do is hope that he is okay. I'm sorry that this happened, but you have to hold on, milord."

The young lord nodded. But wasn't there some way to make this easier? Then, he got an idea that he never thought he would have.

"Marcus, I have to ask you to do something for me." Eliwood said shyly, blushing.

"Yes, milord?" Marcus asked, confusion written plainly all over his face.

"I want you to have sex with me. Please. It...would make things so much easier for me. It doesn't have to take long, just a quick go and then it's over. Please?"

The look on Marcus's face was that of pure shock.

"Milord, you can't be serious. You want me, you're knight, to...do that to you?"

"Please?" Eliwood whispered, trying to act as sad as possible. He needed the other man.

Marcus sighed. How could he deny this desire? He wanted this so badly, and so did Eliwood, so what was there to lose. He sighed again in resignation.

"Alright, milord. But it will be quick, and I will try to be easy."

Eliwood nodded.

"Hold onto the balcony and bend over." Marcus instructed, pulling out a bottle of weapon cleaning oil and pulling down his pants to reveal an erect manhood.

He pulled down his lord's pants as the younger man did as he was told, gripping the balcony tightly. Marcus rubbed the oil all over his shaft, preparing himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and the young man nodded.

The paladin gripped the boy's hips tightly, guiding himself to the boy's virgin hole, sliding in slickly halfway.

"M-Marcus!" Eliwood gasped, gripping the rail tightly.

Marcus pulled out of the tight heat before sliding all the way back in, sinking to the hilt.

"Marcus!" Eliwood cried, throwing his head back, and the knight knew that he had hit the lord's prostate.

Marcus pulled out and slowly slid back in, groaning softly as he hit the boy's prostate once more.

"Please, Marcus, faster!" Eliwood moaned, gripping the rail very tightly now.

Marcus pulled out and slid all the way back in, not taking any time to linger on the young lord's prostate before pulling halfway out and sliding all the way in. He began to build a steady, yet slow, pace, eventually closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly, enjoying the feel of the boy's tightness around his member.

"M-Marcus." Eliwood whined and moaned, and the paladin picked up the pace, feeling pleasure rippling through his body.

The lord and knight enjoyed the feeling of sex as the only noise they could hear was the ever-quickening sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"U-Unn." Eliwood moaned as he felt his body climbing to completion.

Marcus grunted as the pace grew to unfaltering speeds, his hips slamming into the no longer innocent noble.

"M-Marcus...unnn." Eliwood moaned, and Marcus reached around and started pumping the younger man in time with his thrusts.

"Marcus!" Eliwood moaned as he felt a great contraction, and then his seed spew forth.

"E-Eliwood!" Marcus groaned, filling the man to a point where his semen was dribbling down the noble's legs.

The paladin pulled out, pulling up his pants. Eliwood did the same, turning to his knight.

"Thank you, Marcus. That really helped."

Marcus nodded.

"I enjoyed it too, milord."

Then, a voice suddenly tore through the night.

"We're being attacked! The castle is being invaded!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: More

If you haven't realized by now, the plot is pretty light, and most of it is only there to hold together the yaoi-only lemons that juice up each chapter. This chapter has a very odd pairing, though the age difference isn't very much at all, unlike two of the lemons. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hector sliced through an enemy soldier as Eliwood and Marcus appeared from the north, both immediately rushing into battle. Enemies had come in the middle of the night, tons of them attacking the castle. Now, the small band was fighting to guard the throne, hoping that the enemies would eventually give up.

He axed another enemy through the head, looking around for his allies. Erk quickly cast a bolt of thunder down onto a knight, causing the enemy to explode. Batre and Dorcas were tag-teaming against the large flow of soldiers while Priscilla healed them from a safe distance away. Eliwood and Marcus fought through a small passageway that Matthew had unlocked, disappearing from sight around the corner.

He turned however, just in time to see Matthew struck down by an enemy thief from behind just as he unlocked a door. Hector rushed over to the man, kneeling and pulling him into his lap.

"Matthew, are you alright?" He asked.

The thief nodded, sitting up and hurrying after the thief that had hit him. Hector followed him quickly into the room, watching as Matthew struck the foe deftly with his knife in the back of the head. The thief fell to the ground, blood pooling there as Matthew looted the two treasure chests.

"Matthew, would you stand still? I want to make sure that you're okay!" The lord snapped, and the thief turned to him with a smile.

"I'm glad you care so much about me, milord. I had no idea."

Hector blushed slightly, but then immediately regained his composer.

"Would you just stop moving for five seconds! I'm worried about you!"

The thief smiled and over to the door, as though making to leave. However, just as Hector got ready to yell at the man, the thief grabbed the door and swung it closed, turning the lock in the hole.

"What are you doing?" Hector asked.

Matthew didn't respond immediately; instead he pulled off his cloak and shirt, revealing a thin yet very toned frame. He walked over to Hector, who was trying not to stare.

"Showing you that I am okay. No one will be able to hear from outside, and it looks as though the battle is going rather well. So, how about it? Wanna have a little fun?" He asked into Hector ear.

The lord knew deep down that he shouldn't. However, he couldn't help himself. He nodded, and felt the thief's hands immediately loosening and pulling off the man's armor, leaving him in his white shirt and pants.

The lord pulled off his shirt and pants, while Matthew slid his pants off and kicked them away from him. The two were left naked, and Hector found his lips pressed against his subject's, their hands all over each other's bodies. Hector soon found that he had a hold of Matthew's hips, the smaller man gripping his as well. The two grinded against one another, both groaning loudly.

Hector thought briefly about how insane all of this was. He had had sex with Oswin, and now Matthew! But he didn't really care; he hadn't ever known how good sex felt, and now he couldn't get enough. He also thought briefly if this would feel as good as when Oswin had had sex with him, and he decided that it probably would.

Somehow, while he had been thinking, the two of them had fallen to the ground and Matthew was on Hector's chest, the lord's shaft poised to slide into the thief. Matthew slowly sat down, gritting his teeth and placing his palms over Hector's nipples, trying to steady himself. Hector placed his hands on the thief's hips, feeling his member being emerged in tight heat.

It was practically as good as being on the receiving end of the situation. The heat that swallowed up his most sensitive body part began to cause an unbearably pleasurable amount of friction as Matthew moved up and down, throwing his head back when Hector's shaft sank all the way to the hilt and hit his prostate. The two were soon groaning, Matthew riding the lord wildly as the two made love.

Hector gripped Matthew's hips tightly, feeling himself grow close and leaning forward, Matthew bending over and clinging to the lord, their sweaty bodies pressing tightly together as they came closer and closer to climax. Finally, Hector felt himself contract and then explode inside of Matthew, toes curling at the amazing feeling. Matthew cried out and his walls tightened, causing Hector to groan at the feeling. Both were left panting, Matthew climbing off of Hector and both of them getting dressed.

The two exited the room, looking about to see the remnants of battle fading away. Everyone was walking around, tired, Eliwood standing talking to Marcus. Hector and Matthew walked over, and Eliwood turned to him.

"Everything is good. Where were you?" He asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble in the treasury. A group of enemies had stowed out there." Hector said quickly.

Eliwood nodded.

"Well, it looks like we can rest easy for the rest of the night." Eliwood said, and Hector sighed in relief. He needed rest.

The next morning, the group set out after Darin, and found themselves in Caelin. However, as they prepared to continue on the marquess's path, Matthew, who had been sent to scout ahead, returned with troubling news.

"Milord Hector, there is battle raging to the east. What should we do?" The man asked.

"What do you think, Eliwood?" Hector asked, turning to his friend.

"Well, it depends. It's very likely that Laus is behind this. Who else could it be?" Eliwood thought aloud.

However, as they mulled over it, as flying horse suddenly fell from the air, its rider screaming. Eliwood seemed to recognize the girl, but Hector was caught up in what was happening; the pegasus coming right at him.

He tried to avoid the crashing beast, but ended up falling to the ground in pain as the beast fell onto him. He stumbled up, ready to roar at the rider for her incompetence, but his anger melted away as he saw her staring at his angry face in horror, her wide eyes beginning to fill with tears. Hector sighed.

"A-Are you okay, milord?" She asked, "I'm so, so, so s-s-s-sorry!" She cried.

"It's alright. Just try not to let it happen again." Hector said.

"Florina, are you alright yourself? What is going on?" Eliwood asked.

The girl turned to him in surprise, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Milord Eliwood! Please, you must help! Lady Lyndis and several of our companions are being attacked! Laus overthrew the castle and took everyone prisoner. We were the only ones able to escape!"

"Yes, we will help you, Florina! It's been a long time since I've seen Lyndis, but our ties with Caelin have always been strong." Eliwood said.

Hector sighed. Eliwood always seemed to get them into trouble.

The battle went fairly smoothly. The group lost both one of Lyn's allies, a green-haired knight, as well as the healer Serra, who had been caught by a reinforcement of cavaliers. The group now headed into the castle, preparing themselves for anything that was to come. Hector had spoken with Lyn, and found that, while she was very powerful, she was also rather headstrong, and got on his nerves rather quickly.

The same seemed to be thought of him, so the two seemed to silently agree to get along as well as possible. Hector was overwhelmed with other thoughts besides his relationship, or lack there of, with Lyn. He thought about his sexual encounters with both Oswin and Matthew, and didn't know whether he loved either one of them. For the time being, he would settle with sex from any of the men who wanted it.

He was swept from his thoughts, however, when the group entered the castle of Caelin. Inside, there were dozens and dozens of enemies, all of which seemed very ready for battle. Hector took a deep breath. This was going to be a bumpy ride.


	5. Chapter 5

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five: Caelin

Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated! I really missed doing this fic, so now you have another chapter to satisfy your yaoi cravings!

* * *

Hector threw his hand axe through the air, beheading two soldiers in the process. The group had slowly made their way further and further into the castle, leaving a bloody trail of enemies in their wake. The group had lost a red-haired cavalier who had been traveling with Lyn in the process, however, and things weren't looking great as of now.

Hector found a hallway leading to a cell of soldiers, and had Priscilla and Erk head down it. However, as Hector watched out for enemies outside, Priscilla and Erk emerged with a monk and mercenary. Hector was about to ask about the two new recruits, but suddenly a blast of darkness shot up from the ground under Erk and exploded, sending everyone flying back from the impact.

The lord fell to the ground, looking up to see Priscilla scream from the ground near him as Erk was barraged with blasts of darkness, body slowly becoming deformed as he was hit with his weakness. Hector didn't even have time to stand before the mage was nothing more than a dead, deformed figure on the ground.

Priscilla tried to run over to him, but the red-haired mercenary grabbed her, pulling the sobbing girl against him.

"Monk, stay here and defeat the bastard shamans that did this. Priscilla and new man, come with me."

"My name's Raven." The mercenary said.

Hector nodded, absently thinking about how hot the man was.

"I'm Hector. I suppose that you've joined our small army?" He asked.

Raven nodded.

"Priscilla is my sister. I will travel with you as long as she does."

The three soon caught up with the rest of the group, who were now fighting the leader of the army. None of them seemed to be able to penetrate the man's hard armor, so Hector rushed forward to attack with his Wolf Beil. The general was to slow to block, and Hector hit him head on. The man swung his lance, but Hector dodged back.

However, just as the man neared death, the monk stumbled into the room, several wounds on his body.

"Sir Raven, I have defeated the sha..."

However, the monk hadn't seen the general, and the man threw his lance forward with his dying breath, impaling the monk and sending the blond man flying back. Everyone looked at the dead monk in shock.

"L-Lucius..." Raven whispered, stumbling over to his friend.

The army took a moment of silence as the monk spent his last breathing moments with his best friend.

That night, the group camped just outside of Badon; a port city that one of the Caelin soldiers had said would get them to Dread Isle. Oswin walked slowly over to the tent of the new recruit, Raven. He entered the tent and saw Raven sitting on his bed solemnly. The mercenary looked up at him in surprise.

"Raven, I doubt that you remember me, but I was once a knight of Etruria. I served both you and your sister."

Raven nodded.

"I do remember you, Oswin. You were a very brave and loyal knight."

Oswin smiled.

"Thank you. I would like to take a walk with you; to help to let your mind rest."

Raven hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

The two men walked slowly through the woods outside of the city, neither really talking. Soon, they grew tired and sat under a tree.

"Oswin, thank you. This walk is really helping to put my mind at ease." Raven said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss today, Raven. I wish that there was some way to save him."

Raven shook his head.

"No. Lucius always believed that when it was time to pass away from this world, it was time. I believe that he was prepared to leave this life at any time."

The two sat there for a moment longer, and then Raven spoke.

"Oswin, I would like to offer you something for helping through this situation."

Oswin shook his head.

"No, I couldn't possibly..."

But Raven was already pulling off his red shirt, his eyes locked with Oswin's.

"I would offer you my virginity."

Oswin looked at him in shock, but allowed the red-head to pull off his own shirt, revealing his toned, hairy chest. Raven unbuckled his pants and pulled them off, unbuckling Oswin's, the knight pulling off his own pants. The two naked men sat there for a moment, and then Oswin pushed Raven onto the ground, caught in the heat of the moment.

He pulled the mercenary's hairy legs onto his shoulders, and, with their eyes locked together, the knight slowly slid into the younger man. Oswin groaned and Raven gasped, the man sliding in and out of the mercenary slowly. Raven suddenly cried out and arched his back as the knight hit his prostate.

Oswin slowly began to build a steady pace, hips moving in and out of the younger man as sweat began to gather on the knight's brow. Raven's nails dug into the dirt as the erotic heat slowly began to build inside of him. The echo of skin hitting skin sounded off of the trees as Raven lost his virginity to Oswin, sweat now dripping off of their bodies.

Oswin threw his head back, closing his eyes as the heated tightness around his manhood grew more and more unbearable. He found himself panting as he took the most precious thing possible from the mercenary. He bent his back, Raven reaching up to claw at the man's back they prepared for orgasm, chests pressing together.

Oswin grunted and Raven moaned out the knight's name as they both orgasmed, sweet release rushing through them as Oswin's warm seed coated Raven's walls, the mercenary's manhood pumping out semen to cover to the two chests that the shaft was pressed in between.

Oswin slowly pulled out of Raven and fell to the ground, the mercenary cuddling against the knight, who placed his arms around the red-head. However, he couldn't take his mind off of Hector.


	6. Chapter 6

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: At Sea

Yeah, I know; a short chapter. But, I had a little free time, so I decided to update. I'll probably update again on the weekend with a full-fledged chapter, but for now, this should appetize your yaoi cravings!

* * *

Oswin settled down on his bed on the ship that they had recently boarded. The captain, Fargus, had had them fight through his own pirates to reach him, so that they could prove themselves. However, Oswin was too sidetracked with recent events to really think much about battle. He thought about his encounters with both Hector and Raven, and felt horrible for taking away both of their innocences.

Then, he heard the door to his room open, and Marcus walked in. The paladin was his roommate on the ship, and was growing to be one of the few people that he could really talk to.

"Hey, Marcus, I need to talk to you about some things." Oswin said.

"What is it, Oswin?" Marcus asked, sitting down beside the other man.

"It's just...I've been having some problems." He said.

Marcus nodded.

"What kind of problems?" The paladin asked.

"I slept with Hector and Raven." The knight said.

Marcus sighed.

"I slept with Eliwood." He said.

Oswin looked at him in shock.

"You did?"

Marcus nodded.

"What do you think makes us do this, Marcus?"

Marcus sort of smiled.

"I think that it is because it feels so good. It is pleasurable, and it also helps to take our minds off of this war that we are fighting. It just helps. And what real harm can come from it? As long as it isn't rape, I don't see the problem."

Oswin nodded. Marcus was right. It wasn't like he loved Hector or Raven. It was just sex.

Hector pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Dart, Fargus's second-in-command, opened the door, standing there. Hector smiled at him. He found the man to be very hot, and was glad he had been the one to open the door.

"What is it?" Hector asked, trying to make his interest as known as possible. This ship got boring rather fast, and he wanted something...fun to do.

"Captain Fargus just wanted me to make sure that you were getting along okay. Are you?" Dart asked.

Hector noticed the man's eyes on his body, and smiled.

"Well, it does get a little boring. I wish I had something entertaining to do." Hector said, walking forward to hang his clothes on the peg right beside Dart, reaching over the man to hang them up, their bodies pressing together.

The lord felt the pirate's breath on his face, and he smiled, leaning forward even further to push the door closed, hands running over the other man's side.

"Dart, I was just wondering; would you like to entertain me?" Hector asked boldly.

The pirate nodded, and Hector smiled, turning the lock in the door. He reached back around and pulled the pirate's shirt over his head, revealing a very muscular chest. The lord worked at the buckles of the Dart's belt, finally getting them undone and pushing the man's pants down, leaving him in his underwear.

The two men then pressed their lips together, both falling back onto Hector's bed. Hector grabbed the waistband of Dart's underwear, pushing the clothing down to his ankles, Dart kicking them off from there. Dart pushed Hector's boxers down, Hector shoving them off onto the floor.

Dart got on his knees and pulled Hector's legs onto his shoulders, rubbing the hairy limbs before pushing forward past the loosened ring muscles of the lord's hole. Hector groaned, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly as Dart pushed further and further in, until he felt the top of his shaft hit the man's prostate.

Hector cried out in pleasure, arching his back and sitting up on his elbows, six-pack stomach bending slightly as he did. Dart slowly began to thrust in and of the surprisingly loose hole, tilting his head back and groaning as the two men rocked the bed with their movements.

The young lord began to move gently with the pirate, gasping out his name occasionally. The two soon had a thin sheen of sweat collecting on their muscular bodies, both groaning as they rocked with one another. Hector felt himself slowly building up to his climax, and began to slam back against Dart, leaving him panting.

Hector came with a cry, his walls tightening around Dart's manhood. Dart filled Hector with a grunt soon afterward, leaving both of them panting. Dart pulled out of Hector and smiled, Hector returning it.

"Thanks; that was very entertaining." The lord said.

"It wasn't too bad for me, either. See ya around, Hector." Dart said, pulling his clothes on and leaving.

Hector laid back on the bed and smiled. He hadn't thought about Oswin once during the event.


	7. Chapter 7

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Sea Assault

Well, here you go. Another chapter of the fanfic with the most yaoi lemons in the FE archive on this website. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hector stood on the deck, looking out at the sea. He sighed, thinking about his brother, as well as everything that had occurred in the past several days. They were nearing Dread Isle, and he was getting knots in the pit of his stomach out of both anxiety and fear for what they would find.

However, he didn't have long to think about these things, something crashed into the ship. Hector spun around to find Eliwood holding a young woman, unconscious, in his arms, a boy standing beside him.

"We're under attack! Everyone, prepare for battle!" Eliwood cried.

Hector drew his axe, ready for combat. This was going to be messy.

Oswin stood in front of Priscilla, lance held tightly as he defended the young troubadour. Raven, standing beside him, rushed forward, slashing through a shaman with ease. Canas, a newly recruited shaman, had hurried ahead, past many of the others because of his high resistance to magic. He was going to try to take out the leader while the rest of them fought, but Oswin didn't know if it was such a good idea.

The knight watched Bartre and Dorcas attack the boat to the right together, Florina fighting from the air. The archer Wil came over and helped Oswin and Raven fight through the endless waves a shamans, but then another boat crashed into the end of the pirate's ship. Oswin turned to see waves of enemies pour forth from the ship, and Wil was standing in their path.

The archer was cut down instantly by a mercenary, and Oswin slightly cringed as the corpse's upper half hit a barrel with a sickening thud. However, he quickly turned to confront these new foes, Lyn and Marcus joining Raven and himself. They fought through the waves of enemies, finally reaching the ship and blocking the passages so that more enemies couldn't get out.

Then, Oswin heard a gasp. He turned to see Canas and the leader, a shaman named Zoldam, clothless, the shaman's pale body draped over a barrel as he was taken by the leader, both panting. Oswin seemed to be the only one who noticed, and was entranced as Zoldam and Canas shared their climax, both panting.

However, the shaman threw Canas backwards, and the younger man fell into the water, his pale form lost in the crashing waves. Oswin also watched as the shaman put his robes back on, once again waiting for another opponent. The knight then saw Hector rush at the shaman and, in an instant, decapitated the shaman.

Suddenly, pirates appeared from below the deck, and attacked the enemies. Without any help from the army, the pirates killed very enemy.

Dart walked down to Fargus's room, wondering what the man wanted. The Captain had called him to his quarters immediately after the battle, and now he walked down to it quietly.

He knocked on the door and then entered when he heard Fargus's voice yell 'Come in!' The room was large, with a large bed in the corner and a desk with a chair at either end to the side. Fargus was peeling off his shirt, revealing a toned but silver hair-covered chest. He smiled at Dart, and motioned for him to sit at the desk.

The pirate did so, Fargus sitting as well.

"Dart, I will be sending you with Hector's army when we arrive at Dread Isle. It is the least I can do to aid the group."

Dart nodded. While he would miss the ship, he was fine with leaving. After all, Hector seemed to be a rather…pleasant person.

"But, I would like to give you something as a parting gift." Fargus continued.

Dart looked at him in confusion, but Fargus stood, motioning for Dart to do the same.

"Remove your clothing." Fargus instructed, and Dart did so, knowing what was coming.

Fargus removed his clothes as Dart did, leaving them both naked. Then, Fargus walked forward and pulled Dart up into his arms bridal style. The young pirate had made love to his captain many times, and had even had a sort of 'love with no strings attached' feeling toward him that he knew was mutual. But this seemed more passionate. It was because it would be a while before they would see each other.

Fargus lowered Dart onto the bed, and slowly pulled out a bottle of lubrication from the drawer at his bedside. Dart laid there, manhood erect, as he waited for his lover. Fargus walked over and slowly poured some of the liquid into his palm, setting the bottle back on the dresser and rubbing it all over his manhood, which was surrounded by grey hairs.

The age difference never really bothered Dart, and it really didn't bother him now as they prepared to make love. Fargus got onto the bed and sat with his legs spread apart, pulling Dart onto his lap. The pirate gripped the bed sheets as Fargus prepared to lower the man onto his shaft, and then he did so. Dart gripped the sheets tightly, and Fargus tilted his head back as the rushes of pleasure flew through him.

Dart groaned as he was lowered more and more, Fargus's manhood prodding around inside, trying to find the young man's pleasure spot. Then, he hit it. Dart gasped, falling forward and weaving his fingers into Fargus's wild hair, the captain aiming for that spot as he slowly thrust in and out of his lover, gripping his hips tightly.

The bed began to creak as the two made love, Fargus groaning and Dart gasping as he gripped the captain's hairy leg with one hand, the other strong arm around the elder's shoulder. Dart managed to breathe out the captain's name several times, and that only drove Fargus on, his hips moving at erratic paces as he tried to satisfy the needs of both of the men, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

The two men of the sea soon found their bodies covered in sweat, the sun slowly setting as the two muscular men came closer and closer to their peak with each thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin, the feel of hair against hair on their bodies becoming all the more noticeable as their desires were slowly met.

Then, Dart cried out Fargus's name, not caring who heard, semen spraying forth and coating the elder's chest, his walls tightening around Fargus's manhood. Fargus gave a final thrust and he was complete, his shaft pumping out his seed until it made a dripping pile under Dart's opening on the sheets.

The two collapsed, Fargus putting an arm around Dart's shoulder, Dart setting his head on the man's hairy chest. They let the rocking of the boat sway them to sleep, both filled with memories of their own rocking that they had done so many times.


	8. Chapter 8

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Arrival

Sorry that it took so long to update, but here it is; another hopefully enjoyable chapter.

* * *

Raven got off the ship with the rest of the army, looking out into the fog-laden island. There was something wrong here…

Dorcas and Bartre walked through a patch of trees on the island, wondering what was going to happen now. Suddenly, an arrow soared through the air.

"Attack! There are enemies here!" Dorcas roared, Bartre rushing ahead to attack the archer.

Hector hacked through a cavalier with ease, peering into the fog. He had gone into the battle with Dart and Marcus, the paladin holding a torch that helped to light their path. The three men headed through the main area of the island, Eliwood, Lyn and Florina a little way ahead of them to the east. The blue-haired lord pulled out his hand axe when there was a lull in the combat, Dart hurrying forward.

"Lord Hector, a nomadic trooper has been spotted to the southeast. Should we head that way?"

A nomadic trooper; he might pose a serious threat, especially in the wooded areas that heavily dotted the southeastern part of the battlefield. Hector nodded. However, as they began to head that way, a call split the air.

"Sist-!"

Hector turned to see Florina falling from the sky, an arrow through her pegasus' wing. She spiraled downward, landing in the river that spun through the island's middle region, flailing as she was taken by the tide.

An unknown pegasus knight landed near the river, a woman dismounting and trying to help Florina. However, a mass of cavaliers rode out of the cover of the fog, barraging the helpless woman.

"Someone, help that pegasus knight!" Hector roared, running toward her.

Bartre, Dorcas, Matthew and Priscilla emerged, Dorcas and Bartre cutting down the cavaliers as Matthew searched the waters for Florina, Priscilla healing the pegasus knight. Hector sighed. They couldn't afford to lose many more soldiers.

He turned back to their destination, the three heading toward the woods. Marcus rode forward, splitting the fog like a knife. Soon, there appeared enemies; three cavaliers, a mage, and the nomadic trooper.

The three cavaliers surged forward as one, Marcus pulling out his much-abused silver lance and impaling one through the middle. Hector launched his hand axe at the mage, but the spell-caster dodged and their robes flew through the air as they cast a thunder spell at him.

Raven beheaded a second cavalier with relative ease, Marcus taking down the last one. Hector narrowly dodged the blast of thunder, Eliwood appearing through the fog.

"Hector, are you alright?" The red-headed lord asked.

Hector nodded, throwing his hand axe again as the mage turned to Eliwood. This time he didn't miss. The group had little time to think, for the nomadic trooper launched an arrow from his longbow immediately, the bolt aimed at Raven.

The mercenary dodged and Marcus rode forward, swinging his silver lance. However, the enemy pulled out a steel sword quickly and blocked the swing, hacking at the paladin. He struck Marcus across the chest, cracking the breast-plate. Marcus swung again, and this time the nomadic trooper couldn't parry. However, he did dodge, drawing his short bow and, with a spin of the arrow, sent a powerful bolt flying at Eliwood.

The arrow slammed into the lord's shoulder, Eliwood crying out in pain and collapsing on his knees. Marcus roared and swung again, the nomadic trooper unable to unsheathe his sword in time. He fell from his steed at the impact, leaving Dorcas and Bartre to rush out of the fog and grab him.

The army set up camp in the foggy woods, all tired after the long battle. In camp, Eliwood gasped as Priscilla treated his wound. The troubadour informed him that, even through their hard efforts, both pegasus knights had been killed. Eliwood sighed; two more soldiers whose lives had ended because of this war. Priscilla left, and the lord was alone to think. They had decided to keep the nomadic trooper, Uhai, prisoner for a short time; he was going to go see him.

Eliwood arrived at the tent where they were keeping Uhai, walking in and zipping the tent tightly. He walked forward to see Uhai in a sitting position naked, his wrists chained up to a wooden pole that had been thrust into the ground. The nomadic trooper was very muscular, his toned chest tan from the sun, and his legs were quite muscular as well, the brown hair on them curled over. The brown patches under each arm were thick, though not grotesque; his body was one of the best Eliwood had ever seen.

"Ah, Eliwood. Have you come to take my life?" Uhai asked with a solemn expression.

The lord was sad that they had ended up on different sides of the battlefield. Uhai was a nice and very powerful man, as most plainsmen are. Eliwood shook his head.

"No. I have come to talk."

Eliwood sat down in front of Uhai, the nomad making no move to attack him as he knew that he wouldn't.

"Why don't you come to our side, Uhai? You don't belong with the Black Fang; they're cruel intentions don't suit you."

Uhai shook his head.

"I am devoted to the Black Fang; I could never turn my back on them."

Eliwood sighed.

"Alright. But…I want to give you something for telling us where the Dragon's Gate is."

Uhai eyed him curiously as the lord pulled off his cape and removed his belt, unzipping his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders. This left him in only his pants and boots, the red-haired noble stepping out of his boots and unbuttoning his pants.

After pulling off his pants and then he was naked. Uhai's eyes ran over his body hastily, licking his dry lips. Eliwood got down on his knees and Uhai spread his legs, shaft hardening. Eliwood got onto his back and settled very closely, his hips firmly planted in between Uhai's thighs. The lord wound his legs over the man's hips, gripping the base of Uhai's manhood.

Eliwood gripped it tightly, and slid it into his vulnerable hole. Uhai and Eliwood gasped, the lord sliding the shaft in and out of his tight heat. Uhai moved his hips with the lord's hand, groaning as his shaft was continuously engulfed in the other man's hot hole.

Eliwood gasped and arched his back off of the ground as he slid the shaft all the way in and grazed over his prostate. He let go of the shaft and gripped Uhai's ankles, the plainsman thrusting in and out of the man on his own. Eliwood began to moan out the nomad's name as the pleasure grew overwhelming, a thin sheen of sweat developing over his flesh.

Uhai groaned and grunted as the sounds of flesh against flesh grew louder and quicker, the nomad and lord carelessly making love as the waves of erotic pleasure swept through them with gathering intensity.

Eliwood looked up at the nomad through half-lidded eyes, gasping with pleasure as he was taken in such an intimate way. Uhai grunted as he took the lord, eyes fastened on the noble's. The two men began to glisten with sweat, their bodies as close to being one as anyone's could be.

Uhai's thrusts became even more erratic as he felt himself growing close to his climax, hands gripping the chain that he was bound by until his knuckles were white. Eliwood moved with the man, his hips pushing back against Uhai's so that his prostate was struck furiously.

Finally, the two men climaxed, Uhai's grunt and Eliwood's moan mixing together. Eliwood collapsed limply on the ground, heaving. He looked up at Uhai, who was panting. He slid back, the nomad's shaft sliding out of him and semen dripping lightly out of his hole. Eliwood got dressed silently and left, saying goodbye to Uhai. It really was a pity that the nomad wouldn't join them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: At Dragon's Gate

Sorry that this chapter is short, but it kind of just links that beginning and ends of the plot together.

* * *

Hector stared at the battlefield that laid before them. They were to fight through the massive army of enemies to reach the area where both Lord Elbert and Ninian were being held. This was going to be difficult…

Matthew unlocked the door to the far north near the main court of Darin, Hector, Dart and Lyn fighting through the enemies. However, as he prepared to enter the room, he heard a fatal scream and then a roar.

"Lyn!" Hector roared.

The thief turned to see the lord's small body crumpled and crushed, a spear through her middle. Hector roared and rushed forward, axe cutting the paladin named Cameron down with ease. Matthew looked at the broken body of Lyndis, thinking of Leila; his sweet Leila. He felt a tear slide down his cheek before he moved through the room to open the chests; this was personal now.

Eliwood sliced down a knight and roared out in rage. Lyn had been killed, and that couldn't be forgiven. Then, he saw a thief flying across the battlefield like a whisp of smoke. However, as the thief saw the lord, he stopped. Eliwood rushed over to him.

"The lord of Pherae, Eliwood. Nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Legault, the Hurricane of the Black Fang; I was wondering if you could use my assistance?"

Eliwood nodded quickly, making sure no enemies were around.

"That would be great. Thank you."

The battle finally ended with triumph, only to have sorrow follow. The death of Eliwood's father was a major blow to everyone, and the army returned to the Port of Badon in pain. Matthew pulled off his cloak and removed his boots, sitting down on his bed with a sigh. All of the pain and misery that had been caused by this war; it hurt him so much.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A man with shoulder-length aqua hair and a bandanna around his forehead entered, a smile on his lips and his clothing much like Matthew.

"I heard that the army's thief resided in this room. Are you him?" He asked.

Matthew nodded.

"I am Legault; I joined in the last battle, and I am also a thief. I was just wondering if maybe we could work something out with the whole position."

Matthew sighed.

"Look, I'm really not feeling too well right now, so could we talk about it some other time?"

Legault walked forward, closing the door behind him. He sat down beside Matthew.

"Is all this killing getting to you?" He asked.

Matthew nodded.

"Well, there is something that I do whenever I get depressed. Do you want to try it?" He asked.

Matthew shrugged.

"Sure."

Legault leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matthew's. The blond, after getting over the shock, leaned into it, both their hands nimbly working at the other's clothing. Because of their abilities, it didn't take long before they were both undressed. Legault pulled Matthew back onto the bed, their lips pressing together slightly.

The aqua-haired thief laid on his stomach between Matthew's spread legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. His tongue darted toward the other man's hole, and Matthew moaned as Legault licked it, powerful tongue working the tight ring muscles. The older thief got the younger wet before getting on his knees.

Legault pulled Matthew's legs onto his shoulders and slowly slid forward, manhood sliding into the other man's tightness. Matthew gasped and gripped the sheets, Legault slowly moving his hips against the blonde's, knees rubbing against the sheets.

The aqua-haired man gripped the blonde's hips firmly, moving his hips at quickening paces as he immediately struck the other's prostate, eliciting a loud moan from his submissive partner. Matthew gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white, his fingers digging into them and his back arching slightly each time Legault grazed over his prostate.

Legault titled his head back in pleasure as he took the man that he had just met, his eyes sliding closed with the erotic sensations that washed through his lithe, muscular form. Matthew leaned up and dug his nails into Legault's back, groaning in the other thief's ear. The older of the two gripped Matthew's back with one hand and balanced himself against the mattress with the other, tilting back on the bed slowly as it creaked with their intensifying motions.

Matthew's manhood rubbed in between the two men's bodies as Legault began to move his thrusts upward, Matthew bouncing slightly as he did so. Legault and Matthew felt cold sweat begin to develop on their brows, their sweating forms aching for release. Legault groaned as he came closer and closer to completion, Matthew's nails digging even further into his back as they rode the waves of pleasure together.

Finally they gained completion, Matthew's semen spurting onto their chests while Legault filled the other man's tightness. The blonde collapsed against the other thief, both panting. Legault pulled out and fell back on the bed with Matthew, smiling.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, and Matthew nodded.

"Good." Legault said, getting up. He left Matthew to pant and think alone, only to hear the call of battle rise through the village.


	10. Chapter 10

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Ten: Passion of the Night

Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this fanfic; nope! Well, thanks for waiting patiently, and here you go.

* * *

Eliwood unsheathed his rapier as he prepared for battle. The death of his father still weighed heavily on his heart, but he was ready to fight until the end. Only eight other members of the army besides Hector and himself had awakened at the noise; Marcus and Oswin (naturally), Dart, Raven, Priscilla, Wil, and Legault. He turned to the small group and nodded.

"Prepare yourselves; the enemy seems to be taking advantage of the darkness. Priscilla, do you still have that torch staff?"  
The troubadour nodded.

"Good. Now, Marcus and Oswin, you guard Merlinus. Raven, you take Dart and southwest with Wil behind you; I remember a ballista being over in that direction. Legault, are you a good fighter?"

The thief smirked and nodded.

"Good. Cover Priscilla and make your way to any place where there have been injuries, since you can see further in the dark."

The group nodded, and they headed to their spots. Hector and Bartre turned to him.

"Eliwood, where are we going?" Hector asked.

"Straight forward." Eliwood said, swiping his rapier at the air.

"Lord Eliwood!" A voice cried.

The lord turned to the voice to see Ninian emerge from the house.

"Ninian, please; go back into the house." Eliwood said.

She shook her head.

"No; I will fight with you, milord."

"Ninian, I can't allow that. Please; not during this battle."

She looked as though she might cry, but Eliwood didn't want an innocent girl to get hurt.

"Lord Eliwood, if you promise that I may during the next battle…"

He nodded.

"Okay. But I will fight in the next battle, milord, regardless of what you say then."

She retreated back to the house, and Eliwood sighed; he hated hurting anyone.

"Well, let's go." Eliwood said.

The battle went on slowly, everyone cautious in the night. However, they fought their way through the enemies without much trouble. Hector took off, heading to the arena to fight and win some money. This left Eliwood and Bartre alone.

"Well, we should probably go warn some of the villagers back from where we were about the danger; there might be some enemies that show up later."

The fighter nodded, and they headed back toward the west. They walked through a narrow northern passage to a small house. However, there was no one there.

"Let's just rest a little while in the alley; I'm pretty tired." Eliwood said.

"Yeah, Lord Eliwood; sounds like a good idea." Bartre said, and both of them sat against the tall stone wall.

"You know, Bartre, you've always been a very loyal fighter; I really respect that." Eliwood said.

Bartre grinned.

"Thanks. I really enjoy serving you."

Eliwood smiled.

"I should think of something to do for you as a gift. Oh, I know." The lord said, slowly getting down on the ground and sinking in between Bartre's legs.

The fighter didn't move as the lord unzipped his pants and pulled open his underwear, revealing a limp, hairy manhood. Eliwood took it in his hands, and Bartre pulled off his shirt, reaching down and turning Eliwood around so that the noble's groin was at the fighter's face. Eliwood slowly took the hardening shaft in his mouth, licking the sides and then sucking lightly on the head.

Bartre gasped, unbuttoning Eliwood's pants and pulling them off. The fighter ran his hands over the lord's hairy legs before taking his already hard shaft in his mouth. Eliwood moaned and sucked harder, his legs winding around Bartre's neck. The fighter reached around the younger man's sides and spread his butt cheeks with one hand, the other sliding into his mouth with Eliwood's shaft and getting wet.

Bartre pulled his fingers from his mouth as Eliwood sucked half of the manhood, fingers gripping the fighter's hairy calves. The fighter slid the lord's cheeks apart even further, and then slid a finger in. Eliwood didn't make a noise, hole already loose from previous sexual encounters. The fighter lapped around the younger man's shaft slowly as he slid the finger in and out, adding another quickly.

Eliwood shifted, Bartre taking the head of the shaft in his mouth as Eliwood sank so far on the shaft that his nose was buried in the soft brown pubic curls. Bartre then slid a third finger in, and Eliwood gasped, holding back a moan as the fingers immediately struck his prostate.

Eliwood began to slowly rock with the other man's movements, and then Bartre added a fourth finger. Eliwood cried out softly, and Bartre smiled, bobbing on and off of Eliwood's shaft. The lord adjusted quickly, the pain wearing off quickly through Bartre's administration to his manhood.

Bartre continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the lord, quickly adding his thumb and pushing his knuckles through the ring muscles. Eliwood popped off of Bartre's shaft and gripped his legs tightly in pain, the fighter showing no mercy as he continued the swift pace.

Eliwood adjusted more slowly this time, but did nonetheless. Bartre suckled the entire shaft in quick strokes as Eliwood returned to his shaft, both of them close to orgasm. Eliwood ground his teeth along the shaft and Bartre grunted, his fist moving even faster inside of his superior.

Eliwood came with a moan, semen filling Bartre's mouth, hole tightening. Bartre grunted and filled Eliwood's mouth with semen, the lord swallowing it. Bartre pulled his fist out, Eliwood collapsing on the ground. Both of them were exhausted, but they dressed and returned to combat regardless.

The battle ended and the group returned to the inn exhausted. Hector laid back on his bed, undressed and under the covers. Lately, he had been thinking about Oswin too much. He just couldn't get the knight out of his head, and the weirdest part was that he didn't know whether or not that was a bad thing.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Hector sat up.

Come in." He said.

To his shock and dismay, Oswin came in. The knight eyed Hector's form, covered only by a blanket, and then spoke.

"Hector, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it?" The lord asked.

"It's about…our relationship." The knight said rather uncharacteristically.

"Yeah…what about it?" Hector asked, wanting Oswin to say what was clearly on both of their minds.

"Well, I don't want what happened that night that before we met Lord Eliwood to come in between our…friendship."

"Friendship?" Hector asked with a smirk.

Oswin nodded.

"Though I know I have trouble conveying my emotions sometimes, I want you to be able to trust me with stuff. Like how you felt that night…"

Hector nodded, heart softening for the knight.

"I…agree." He said.

Oswin smiled and walked forward, standing beside Hector awkwardly for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to Hector's forehead.

"I…care about you, Hector." Oswin said.

The knight walked away, closing the door behind him; he left a confused lord wondering if friendship was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: To Hold a Castle/ Reunion

This is a long chapter, but it has not one but TWO very nice lemons in it, so taste the citrus and enjoy! This is actually the chapter where a bit of romance comes into play, so if you haven't liked the fact that the men are only having sex b/c they're horny, then you'll like that.

* * *

The army arrived at Castle Ostia the next day, the lords going to meet with Marquess Uther. However, just as they returned, Nils fell into unconsciousness.

"Nils? Nils, wake up!" Lyn gasped, Hector and Eliwood calming everyone and getting Priscilla to try to heal the boy.

However, as the bard laid unconscious, a pegasus knight rushed to Hector's side.

"Lord Hector, the castle has been surrounded! They seem to be trying to overtake it!" The woman cried.

"Everyone, get in your positions; we'll need to hold the castle until help arrives!" Hector roared.

Everyone went to their positions that they were assigned to. Marcus was assigned to aid the newer thief Legault, guarding him while he looted the treasure. The paladin entered the room farthest north-west behind Legault, the thief having already looted the southern room. He felt bare without his horse, who he didn't have time to retrieve from the stables before the fight.

"Man, you don't talk much." Legault said as he picked the first chest, Marcus standing guard at the doorway.

"I take my position very seriously; it is an honor to be general of an army." He replied.

"Well, I think that you should…"

The paladin's belt was suddenly pulled off, and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

"…Loosen up." Legault finished, now standing back several steps as Marcus turned around.

"You're suggesting that we make love during a battle?" Marcus snapped.

"Well, the door is closed and locked, so no one would know, and everyone would be fine; you have to stay with me anyway, so it isn't like we have anything else to rush to right now." Legault explained.

"The door isn't…" Marcus began, but turned to see it closed and locked; Legault was very fast, if nothing else.

"Besides, it isn't really 'love making' like you called it; it's sex. Nothing more." The thief continued.

Marcus turned back to him and sighed.

"It…has been a while." He said, thinking back to that night with Eliwood.

Legault smirked, "And just think how great it would feel."

Marcus nodded hesitantly.

"Fine." He said.

Legault had pulled his shirt off before Marcus had finished, already working on his pants. Before long, he was naked in front of the paladin, chiseled chest slightly tan. He walked forward and pulled Marcus's pants off the rest of the way, along with his underwear. The thief then pulled off the paladin's armor and shirt, leaving both men naked.

"Wow, hairless chest at your age? I'm surprised, though turned on." Legault said with a laugh, running his hands over the muscular flesh.

"Let's just get this going." Marcus said, slightly embarrassed that he didn't have hair on his chest at his age.

"Fine; I'm guessing that you want to be the dominant one?" Legault asked.

Marcus nodded.

"Well, it was my idea, so we'll do my favorite position." Legault said.

He laid down on the floor, motioning for Marcus to do the same. The paladin complied, realizing how much experience the thief must have.

"Lay down behind me on your side, and hold up my leg." Legault instructed.

Marcus did so, running his hands over the hairy leg, feeling their sweaty flesh against one another's. The paladin slid forward, manhood sliding into the younger man's tight hole. Legault groaned, looking back at Marcus with a smirk as the paladin focused on sliding his shaft out and then back into the smaller man.

Legault watched Marcus the whole time, the paladin slowly thrusting in and out of the thief's hot hole. The general finally looked up and seized the thief's lips with his, both of their hips slowly rocking together as their bodies heated up and warmed the stone beneath them. Legault wrapped his fingers in Marcus's thick turquoise hair, kissing him more fervently now.

The two men began to speed up their movements, both wanting to reach climax sooner rather then later. Marcus gripped Legault's leg tightly as he felt himself contract, but Legault immediately tightened himself, causing the circulation to be cut off from Marcus's manhood, hindering release.

"Why did you do that!" Marcus snapped, pulling away from Legault's lips.

The thief simply smirked.

"It's something I learned a while ago. I want to be the first one to climax here, so I'll do it again if you try to finish first.

"Whatever, just stop." Marcus said.

Legault complied, and the two began to move together again. Marcus tried to control himself by hitting the thief's prostate more frequently, and it worked; Legault came with a moan, hole tightening and causing the paladin to reach his orgasm and grunt.

The general pulled out and got dressed quickly. Legault took his time, finally getting done and walking over to Marcus.

"We should do that again sometime; you're good."

Marcus grunted roughly and they left the room.

That night as Wil was practicing his aim in the woods outside of the castle when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Wil."

The sniper spun around to see Rath leaning on a tree with a smirk.

"Rath!" Wil cried, running to the nomad and hugging him fiercely.

Rath returned the embrace firmly and they then pulled apart, the nomad leaning down and taking the archer's lips in his, fingers pulling the other man's chin up. Wil returned the kiss with passion, both of them left breathless when they finally parted.

"It's been a long time." Rath whispered in Wil's ear, hands pulling at the sniper's shirt.

Wil gasped, and Rath smirked.

"I'd like this to be my homecoming present; is that all right?" He asked.

Wil nodded, lifting his arms and allowing Rath to pull the shirt over his head. The nomad threw it to the ground and removed his own shirt, undoing Wil's pants and pulling them down. Wil kicked himself out of them, leaving him naked. Rath undressed himself next, leaving both men naked in the forest.

Rath pulled Wil against him into another kiss, both men sinking to the ground on their knees. The nomad pulled away, sitting down with his legs crossed, moving Wil so that he was right across from him. Wil didn't ask as Rath uncrossed his legs overlapped theirs, the hair on their blending with one another's. He then pulled Wil closer and grabbed their erections together, causing both of them to moan.

Wil simply watched as Rath slowly pumped their shafts, the movements very pleasurable. Wil gripped the shafts suddenly, and Rath took his hand away, allowing the sniper to do the job. He moaned as Wil moved he pumped the manhoods quickly, the nomad leaning back on his hands as pleasure coursed through his body. Wil leaned forward, focused completely on pleasuring the man he loved.

Finally, just as they were close, Rath grabbed Wil's hand and pulled it away.

"What…?" He asked.

"I want to take you." Rath said.

Wil hesitantly nodded, not having ever gone that far.

"Get on your hands and knees." Rath instructed, sitting up on his knees.

Wil did so, and Rath moved around so that he was behind the younger male.

"Now, this is going to hurt, but trust me; it will feel amazing soon."

With that, the nomad spit into his hand and rubbed it along his manhood, fingers running through the thick brown pubic hairs at the base; spit was his tribe's tradition. Rath then slowly positioned himself, and slid the head of his shaft into Wil. The sniper gasped, but Rath slowly continued, knowing that the other man would enjoy their lovemaking soon. The nomad slowly continued to slide further and further, Wil's fingers digging into the grass so deeply that dirt gathered under his nails.

Rath continued his slow movement, finally getting all the way in and lying against Wil's back. The nomad moved around for a moment, and then Wil gasped, arching his back.

"D-Do that again." He said desperately.

Rath smiled and did so, both men moaning as he sat back up so that his thrusts became more precise and powerful, causing Wil to arch his back and moan in pleasure each time. The nomad tilted his head back as the pleasure continued to course through him, sending him into faster and even more forceful thrusts, causing him to grunt in ecstasy.

Rath soon began to sweat, the droplets forming on his forehead and running down to his shaven chin where they splattered onto Wil's back. The sniper rocked his hips with his dominant partner, not wanting the pleasure to end. He sat up on his knees and wound his arms around Rath's neck, fingers gripping Rath's thick hair.

Rath kissed Wil passionately before leaning down and suckling on his neck, drawing loud moans from the sniper. Both men were soon dripping with sweat, Rath reaching around and pinching one of Wil's nipples, the other hand running down the brown hair that started at the younger man's belly button and led to the thick patch of pubic hairs around the base of his manhood.

Rath took the shaft in his hand, moving it with his thrusts. Wil moaned and gripped Rath's hair even tighter, feeling his body contract. He climaxed for the first time with a cry, seed shooting from his manhood powerfully, walls tightening. Rath groaned and came inside Wil, semen coating the sniper's walls; that was the nomadic way of claiming someone as your own.

Rath drew out and held Wil up, lowering him to the ground and pulling his beloved against him. Wil laid his head on Rath's chest and the nomad put an arm behind his head.

"That was amazing." Wil said, and Rath nodded.

"Rath I…love you." Wil whispered.

"I love you too, Wil." Rath said, and then the two men kissed under the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: Desert Battle

Finally an update! Well, I'm happy because I get to introduce my favorite character, and the hottest guy in FE 7. Enjoy!

* * *

The army headed warily through the desert. Raven sighed, sweat culminating on his brow. He looked over at Oswin, who walked beside Hector. Ever since he had given himself to the knight, he had realized how much Oswin cared for Hector. It bothered him.

However, these thoughts left his head as someone ahead yelled.

Eliwood drew his sword, ready for combat. A large group of enemies surrounded a sage who fought them off quite well. However, he looked like he was getting overwhelmed.

"Everyone, prepare to fight! Defend that sage if you can!"

Dart rushed through the sands to the south, picking off enemies. Because he was quite adept in the desert, Eliwood and Hector had sent him off alone. He hacked through a mage, and then suddenly felt something calling to him. The pirate headed for it, and then suddenly a glowing object burst from the sand.

Dart reached for it only to have the glimmering blue emblem fly at him, burying itself in his chest. A strong force overwhelmed him, and he felt his muscles bulge, ripping through his shirt and causing the fabric to burst and turn to sand. In place of his pants there appeared a thin loincloth that barely covered his crotch.

The berserker fell to his knees, gasping as he looked at his hands and muscular chest. However, a figure appeared before him suddenly. Dart looked up and saw a large man with a mark on the side of his face as well as between his eyes, a ritualistic band around his neck along with a necklace, his blond hair was kept in a ponytail, bulging muscles even larger than Dart's new ones.

The blond man's only clothing was a small towel-sized blue cloth that covered his groin, held there by a thin rope. The man bent down on his feet so that his butt was almost touching the ground and reached out, gripping Dart's chin.

"You have much potential. You are like me." He said.

Something caused by the blonde's touch made Dart want to give everything to the man. It was horrifying.

"You shall be great. The ancestors will award me strength for binding with you."

Dart swallowed hard as the man got on his knees, moving a hand down and untying the other man's loincloth.

"My name is Hawkeye, guardian of this desert." The man said, moving his hands to undo his hair, the blond locks falling across his shoulders.

Hawkeye reached forward and pulled Dart against him, at the same time moving the man's legs so that they went forward. The pirate ended up on his back, the guardian moving his legs so that they went over his shoulders.

Dart should have been worried about preparation as Hawkeye lifted his own cloth that covered his groin, but his thoughts were only on the guardian, who held his legs firmly on his broad shoulders.

"Ancestors, grant me swift passage." Hawkeye said, thrusting in powerfully.

Dart gasped, and was amazed as the larger man's shaft slid into him as though it had been heavily lubricated, the guardian instantly hitting his prostate. Dart arched his back and moaned, feeling Hawkeye pull out before slipping all the way back in, manhood hitting his prostate and causing more pleasure than Dart was used to.

The berserker slipped in and out of the pirate very quickly, eyes locked on Dart's arching and moaning body. The blonde seemed to enjoy the process, but made no noise, simply thrusting quickly in and out of the younger man.

"Yes…I can feel the strength." He said suddenly, tilting his head back.

Dart gasped and moaned loudly, crying out as amazingly powerful pleasure rushed through him, threatening to sweep him away. He gripped the sand tightly as Hawkeye gripped his legs even tighter, crying out the man's name. Sweat dripped from his forehead and along his chest and legs, his fingers gripping the sand tightly in his hands.

Hawkeye continued his movements without stopping, thrusting deeper and harder without going any slower. Dart continued to cry out his name and then felt himself on the edge, knowing that his climax was to come too soon. He fell off of that edge and climaxed, semen pumping out of his manhood and sliding down onto his chest.

"Yes. Thank you, ancestors." Hawkeye said, voice steady as he climaxed and his seed coated Dart's walls.

The blonde pulled out and stood, tying his hair back up as his cloth fell back over his soft manhood.

"You have granted me more strength. Thank you."

The battle ended and everyone was tired. They continued through the desert toward where the sage named Pent said was where the 'living legend' resided. Eliwood sighed, exhausted. They had lost Isadora and the wyvern rider Heath in that battle; two warriors that they had just gotten in the last battle.

However, as the army headed through the desert, there was a quaking below them.

"What's going on!" Hector roared.

"Everyone, head forward!" Marcus called.

However, the small army fell through the sand, all of them crying out in shock.

Raven opened his eyes slowly, gasping at the chill and slight darkness of wherever he was. The mercenary sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. Then, he heard a grunt and turned to see the large blond man named Hawkeye leaning against a wall.

"Where-?"

"We are beneath the sand, in a place where one known as the magic seal resides." Hawkeye said.

Raven nodded, and Hawkeye walked forward reaching out toward the red-head and allowing him to use his large hand to pull himself up. Raven stood before the berserker and realized just how much larger the man was.

"You…are unique." He said suddenly.

Raven looked up at the guardian, whose eyes studied him carefully. Raven blushed, and the blonde reached down pulling the red-head's chin up.

"Yes. The ancestors will reward me with endurance when we bind."

"What…" Raven asked, only to fall silent.

Something made him suddenly want to do anything for Hawkeye; as long as the blonde was happy. The berserker slipped the mercenary's shirt off, Raven lifting his hands for the older man. He dropped them instantly as the shirt was dropped on the ground, the guardian's hands working on the mercenary's belt, undoing it and pulling down his pants.

Raven got out of them, leaving him in his shoes, which he swiftly removed. Hawkeye then pulled the young man to the ground, Raven laying on his side. The large blonde pulled one of the man's legs up, Raven's eyes locked on his.

"Ancestors, grant me swift passage." He said, and slid into the younger man.

Raven groaned as Hawkeye instantly hit his prostate, not moving as the man pulled out and thrust back in.

"H-Hawk…" Raven began, only to arch his back and gasp as Hawkeye slammed quickly against his prostate.

Raven gripped the tiled floor tightly as the berserker had his way with him, thrusting at quicker and quicker paces into the smaller man. Though it was only his second time, Raven knew that this was much more pleasurable then sex normally was; which made this almost mind-numbingly great.

"H-Hawk…eye…" Raven moaned, finally getting out the man name.

Hawkeye's eyes never left Raven's body, eyes wondering along the mercenary's strong legs and muscular chest.

"The ancestors have granted me endurance…I can feel it." He said.

Raven gasped as his prostate grew unbelievably sensitive, which made each thrust against it even more pleasurable.

"Hawkeye!" Raven cried, finally getting the other man's name out all at once.

The guardian was fueled by the cry, thrusting even quicker into Raven, large hand gripping the young man's leg so tightly that it was almost painful. Raven cried out suddenly as he climaxed, semen pumping out of his shaft and catching in the red pubic hairs around the base of his manhood.

Hawkeye tilted his head back and climaxed, seed filling Raven to the point that it oozed out his hole. The berserker pulled out of the red-head and stood.

"You will be powerful, young man." He said, pulling Raven up to his feet, "I will protect you until then."

"Yeah, um…can we get going?" Raven asked awkwardly, hurrying to get dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: A Short Break

Wow; it's been a long time since I've updated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and a plot will soon be developing (finally).

* * *

Rath settled against a wall in the large palace. The army had arrived at where the supposed 'living legend' resided, and now waited for Eliwood and Hector to get out of a meeting with them. He heard footsteps, however, and turned to see the large blonde guardian who had led them here standing over him. 

"You…you are a nomad, correct?" the man asked.

Rath nodded casually. The man returned the nod and put his hand out.

"Come with me." He said.

Something suddenly pulled Rath toward the large man; something he couldn't explain. The nomad took the berserker's hand and the man pulled him up, keeping a hold on his hand and leading him back down a hallway away from the army. The man opened a door and led Rath in. It was a simple room with a large bed. The guardian led Rath over to the bed and laid the nomad down.

Rath's mind clouded over as the berserker began to remove his clothes, and before he knew it, he was naked. The large man got on the bed and pulled Rath into his lap. The nomad gripped the berserker's shoulders as the large manhood slid into him easily, the smaller man gasping as he was penetrated.

Rath felt like he was drunk as the large man pulled out and thrust back in, his hairy legs clenching as he did so. He faintly thought of Wil, but his mind left the sniper as the berserker struck his prostate. Rath moaned and fell with his head against the blonde's very muscular chest, his arms weaving around the other man's broad shoulders.

The berserker said only one thing during the session.

"The ancestors have granted me speed." He said, continuing to rapidly thrust in and out of the nomad, who cried out loudly now.

Rath arched his back high as the man thrust into him hard, hips staying there. The nomad felt his orgasm rake his body, gasping and falling once more against the man. The man pulled out, semen dribbling out of the smaller man's hole. He set Rath on the bed and motioned to his clothes on the floor.

"Get dressed; we will be leaving soon." He said.

Rath nodded, taking a deep breath and getting dressed as the berserker left the room. That had been amazing.

Eliwood and Hector finished their meeting with Athos, and the army retired to the rooms that the archsage had provided. Oswin removed his heavy armor and pulled off his shirt and pants, lying back on his bed. However, just as his eyelids grew heavy, he heard his door being opened. The knight sat up and saw Matthew close the door behind him.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" The man asked.

The thief walked forward and sat down on the bed beside Oswin.

"Oswin, I'm worried about Hector." He said.

"Why?" The knight asked.

"Well, he's been…doing some things that aren't really appropriate for a future king to be doing."

Oswin reddened slightly, knowing where the thief was going with the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has been…allowing Eliwood too much control over Ostian troops. He hasn't been taking responsibility of his portion of this army, and it isn't appropriate for him not to be getting the combat skills that he needs."

Oswin sighed, relieved.

"Well, Matthew, I'll talk to him about it."

Matthew nodded, and set a hand on Oswin's shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm just afraid that he'll get lazy and might get too reckless and get killed in battle."

Oswin nodded.

"Yes; if he gets lazy with his troops, then he'll soon get lazy himself."

"Exactly."

There was a long awkward silence, and then Matthew spoke.

"I bet you thought I was going to bring up the fact that you slept with him."

Oswin blushed.

"Matthew, that's-"

"I did, too." The thief said.

Oswin's jaw slacked as he stopped mid-sentence.

"You what?"

"He was really good too. You know, I could show you how good."

Matthew scooted closer.

"Matthew, don't-"

The thief pulled the knight's boxers open and got on his knees on the ground. The smaller man pulled the larger man's legs open and took the head of the manhood in his mouth. Oswin gasped and gripped the sheets as Matthew began to bob on and off of the erection.

Oswin placed a hand awkwardly on the thief's head, the younger man sinking all the way down on the shaft and then pulling off with a gasp. Oswin tilted his head back and allowed the thief to continue his fierce ministrations, tongue lapping at the sides and then taking the entire thing briefly into his mouth before having to get off.

The knight groaned and gently rocked his hips as Matthew licked the slit and began to bob on the head once more. Finally, Oswin grunted and his manhood pumped out semen. Matthew licked the sides as the sticky substance rolled down the knight's shaft.

The thief got up and smiled at the panting man.

"Are you going to pay me back?" He asked.

Oswin nodded, and Matthew removed his clothes. Oswin pulled the smaller man onto the bed, Matthew's head reclined on bedpost. The knight spread the thief's legs and slid a finger into his mouth, wetting it. He then took his finger and slipped it into the thief's entrance.

Matthew arched his back and moaned, Oswin grabbing his erection and pumping it as he thrust his finger in and out of the man's hole. The younger male gripped the bedpost behind him tightly and shut his eyes tight as the older male began to quickly move both hands.

Oswin twisted his finger and struck the Matthew's prostate, the thief arching his back and crying out. The knight hand moved so quickly that it was almost a blur, sweat beginning to develop on the man's furrowed brow.

Matthew began to moan out Oswin's name loudly, the smaller male's body sweaty as he pushed against the callused finger inside of him while trying to buck against the hand that was pumping his erection.

Matthew gasped and his butt fell to the bed as semen shot forth and covered Oswin's large hand, the thief's orgasm raking his body. Matthew laid there, a panting mess, as Oswin removed his finger and wiped his hand on the sheet.

"Man, that was…oh damn that was amazing." The thief panted.

Oswin blushed and got off the bed.

"I'll…sleep on the floor."

Matthew shook his head, still panting.

"Nah, just…give me a minute. I'll head back to my room."

The thief stayed for a few more moments and then dressed and left. Oswin sighed and got in bed. Why did it have to feel so good?


	14. Chapter 14

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: To Be Prisoner

Wow; it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry. I'm gonna try to have this done by the end of the school year, so...yeah, I don't really know how to end the sentence. Enjoy!

Raven sighed as the army prepared to depart. He glanced over at Oswin briefly, the knight standing beside Hector.

"You care for that knight."

Raven jolted as he turned to see Hawkeye standing behind him.

"How did you..."

"But he cares for Lord Hector."

Raven hesitantly nodded, and Hawkeye set a large hand on the mercenary's shoulder.

"I will protect you from these harmful emotions."

"What?" Raven asked.

"It is my duty to protect you." Hawkeye said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" The mercenary asked.

"It is the will of the ancestors. I have learned not to question them."

The army headed along the path towards their destination, and reached a foggy area. Hector ordered the army to stay, and had Oswin head with him into the fog.

"Do you see anything?" Hector asked, as they walked deeper and deeper into the fog.

"No, milord; maybe you should head back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oswin, I'll be…"

Suddenly, Hector felt something strike his head, and he fell to the ground. He heard roars, and then something hit him again, and he blacked out.

Hector opened his eyes slowly, and groaned. His hands had been tied to two posts, and he had been stripped of his clothing. He looked around and saw that he was in a plain brown room with a large cabinet in the corner, a small bed also in the room. A door rested right in front of him, and just as he looked at it, it opened.

A large muscular blonde man walked in, garbed only in white pants. He was very built, and Hector watched him approach him.

"So, Hector, how do you like this arrangement?" He asked, stopping in front of the lord.

"Who are you?" Hector questioned.

"Linus of the Black Fang. You'll learn the name well." The man said, and got on his knees in between Hector's legs.

The lord held his breath as the man leaned forward, hard abs rubbing over his groin, and pressed his lips to a nipple. Hector gasped, and Linus got off of it, leaning up once more, hands on Hector's shoulders. He pressed his lips to the lord's, and then pulled away.

Linus slipped two digits into his mouth and sucked on them, Hector watching him, realizing with a slight blush that he had an erection. The man pulled the fingers out and slid them between Hector's cheeks, which the lord relaxed silently. Linus slid the fingers into Hector, and the lord arched his back slightly as the muscular man twisted them inside of him.

With a few thrusts, Linus removed the fingers and reached down, untying the string of his white pants and sliding them down to his knees. Hector watched as Linus leaned forward and placed his callused hands on his hips, the head of his erection sliding into the lord.

Hector gasped, and Linus smirked, choking as Hector shoved his hips back and causing the shaft to sink halfway into him. Linus smiled at the lord, who blushed, pushing his hips back again. Linus thrust forward to meet the push, causing him to hit Hector's prostate as well as causing the blue-haired male to arch his back high and moan.

Linus pulled out and sank to the hilt, light blonde curls brushing Hector's cheeks. Hector continued to push back, and soon both of the men had closed their eyes and fallen into a slow rhythm of thrusts and pants. However, Linus gripped Hector's hips still suddenly, and the lord opened his eyes.

"J-Just stop…for a minute." He said breathlessly.

Hector complied, and allowed the taller man to shove his hips forward and pull out, thrusting in and out more and more harshly. The lord soon began to moan without allowing himself to move, gripping the ropes that tied his hands tightly. Without thinking, he wound his legs around Linus' back, and pulled the man closer, deepening the thrusts to a point in which both men were crying out for release.

Hector gasped as semen began to spill from his manhood, but didn't loosen his grip on Linus' back, wanting the man deeper and deeper. Linus was a sweating mess, thrusts losing all rhythm, head thrown back and eyes shut tight as he groaned out continuously.

Finally, Hector watched the man thrust one last time, staying there and filling the lord with his warm seed. Linus fell on top of Hector gasping. The man laid there for a moment, and then stood, pulling his pants up.

"You were…very good. You will be experiencing a lot of that during your time of imprisonment."

Hector just laid there as Linus left. He wanted to get back to the army, but this wasn't so bad.

After losing Hector, the army decided to head on a different path, in hopes of both finding Hector as well as fighting the Black Fang. The group did find a general named Wallace, who several members of the army were familiar with.

Wil sat in his tent, cleaning his bow and checking his arrows, when the tent flap opened. The sniper turned to the entrance to see Dorcas standing there with a warm smile.

"Hey, Dorcas; I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since we were with Lyn."  
The warrior nodded.

"I know; that is why I came. How have you been?"

Wil shrugged.

"I've been okay. Seeing Rath again was nice."

"Yeah; you two seemed pretty close when we were all together." He said, sitting down on the bedroll beside Wil.

"Yeah; what about you and that man Bartre? You two seem really close."

Dorcas reddened a bit.

"He has helped in coping with all of this fighting; it was really taking a toll on me."

Wil nodded, and set a hand on the large man's broad shoulder.

"Yeah, I understand; it's been the same with me."

There was a long silence, and Dorcas locked eyes with Wil. The warrior leaned forward slowly, and the sniper didn't resist as their lips gently pressed together. Dorcas placed a callused hand gently on the side of Wil's face, and the sniper allowed himself to lean forward, getting in Dorcas's lap.

Their parted only for a brief moment, Wil pulling Dorcas's shirt over his head. The warrior smiled as the sniper leaned down and suckled on a nipple. Dorcas leaned back, laying on the bedroll. Wil moved with him, reaching down and unbuckling the man's pants.

Wil pulled his own shirt off before sinking down in between Dorcas's legs, the warrior gripping one of the sniper's hands against his chest. Wil used his free hand to slid the brown shorts down, Dorcas kicking them off. The sniper then opened the small hole in the larger man's boxers and revealed a large erection.

Wil took the head into his mouth and Dorcas gently massaged his scalp, pleasure pulsing through him as the smaller man began to bob on and off of the shaft. Soon, Dorcas was breathing heavily through his nose, and Wil got off of the manhood.

Dorcas pulled the younger male up onto his chest and Wil leaned down, pressing his lips once more to Dorcas's. The warrior slid a hand into Wil's pants and caressed his cheeks as they kissed. Dorcas slid the fabric down, and Wil pushed it off, lying on Dorcas's chest.

The warrior then reached down and grabbed his manhood, guiding it up toward Wil's hole. The sniper gripped Dorcas tightly as the head of the shaft slid into him, having only been penetrated by Rath, who was much smaller.

Wil gritted his teeth and shoved his head into Dorcas's large shoulder as the fighter pushed his hips up, causing the entire shaft to slide easily into Wil. They laid there for a few moments before Wil adjusted and pushed down, the shaft prodding his prostate. Wil gasped and gripped Dorcas's large arms tightly, the larger man thrusting upward and groaning at the friction, striking the smaller male's prostate forcefully.

Wil laid completely still as Dorcas continued to thrust up into him, holding the sniper tightly against him. Wil finally got the courage to shove his hips down in one quick motion, and both men gasped.

The sniper then began to do this quicker and quicker, causing the friction to make Dorcas grunt and groan loudly, the pleasure striking his prostate causing Wil to moan. Both men began to sweat as they shoved their bodies against one another, neither wanting the pleasure to stop.

Dorcas gripped Wil tightly and arched his back with a loud groan as he orgasmed inside of the smaller man. Wil gasped as the warm seed struck his prostate, and Dorcas thrust his hips again against the sniper, craving the other man's release.

"One more time!" Wil cried, and with that last thrust, Wil cried out the warrior's name and semen covered both male's firm bellies.

Wil fell against Dorcas, and the larger man pulled out of the tight hole.

"D-Dorcas…" Wil panted.

"I'll…leave." He said.

"No…stay. Rath is on a hunting trip for a while."

Dorcas smiled at the sniper, and Wil blushed.

"Thanks." The warrior replied.


	15. Chapter 15

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifteen: The Second Brother

This chapter is a little odd; it includes a ritualistic lemon, along with more of Hector's life as a prisoner of the Black Fang. I hope you enjoy it, though.

* * *

The army camped outside of a small town, ready to head into it the next day. Marcus sighed in frustration, sitting on a log alone by the campfire. Hector's capture hadn't been good for the army; the morale was going down. They needed to rescue the young lord soon. However, as the paladin sat there, he felt a presence behind him.

He turned to see the large guardian named Hawkeye standing there, looking at the flames.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Ill spirits dwell in you. Come with me."

Something told Marcus to obey the large man. Without much thought, the paladin stood and followed the blonde, who walked into the woods. Marcus walked, entranced, right behind the guardian without faltering, until they reached a small pond. The moon danced off of the still water, and Marcus looked around.

Hawkeye turned and grabbed Marcus's hand, guiding the paladin forward and into the cool water. Marcus didn't even think about his armor as the water surrounded him. However, he suddenly heard rustling, and turned to see the young mercenary named Raven nude, wrists tied with ropes to two trees, the young male struggling against the bonds.

Hawkeye turned Marcus around and undid the buckles on the paladin's armor, removing the breastplate. Marcus raised his arms for the larger man as the blonde pulled off his shirt as well, tossing it to the shore. Hawkeye then removed Marcus's other armor along with his pants and belt. Marcus stood there naked in front of the guardian, who set the rest of the armor on the shore, mind focused completely on Hawkeye.

Hawkeye took Marcus's hands in his, and then sank down into the water. Marcus was immersed in the cool liquid, and then gasped as Hawkeye pulled him back up. The guardian then led the paladin by the hand back to the shore, the cool air hitting Marcus's bare body. The blonde led him over to where Raven was, and the mercenary looked up at the two older males in scared curiosity.

"It is alright, young warrior; the ill spirits within you shall be cleansed tonight." Hawkeye said.

"Hawkeye, please, let me go." The mercenary said.

The guardian knelt down over the mercenary and gently stroked his face. Raven relaxed against the touch, and Hawkeye kissed his forehead.

"You will be better after tonight, young one; I promise."

The guardian stood, and motioned from Marcus to Raven.

"You both need to be cleansed; cleanse one another."  
Thoughts began to fill Marcus's head, and he went with them. The paladin got on his knees, pulling Raven's legs apart. The mercenary watched him with a light blush, and Marcus slipped closer, craving the red-head. He positioned his manhood at Raven's entrance, and then slid the head in. Raven gasped, and Marcus was surprised as he slid further in as though heavily lubed.

Raven gripped the ropes tightly as Marcus slid to the hilt, striking the young male's prostate, both men groaning. Hawkeye watched with large arms crossed over his hard chest, eyes hard. Marcus gripped Raven's hips as he began to thrust in and out of the younger man, sweat dribbling down his brow. The thrusts were deep and hit their mark, causing Raven to arch against the ropes and groan loudly.

However, just as the two male's were beginning to sweat and cry out, Hawkeye untied his loin cloth, letting it fall to the ground. Marcus stopped and both of them watched as the guardian walked over, untying the ropes from Raven's wrists.

Raven grabbed Hawkeye's hand without thought, and the blonde pulled the red-head up, so that Raven was against Marcus. Hawkeye then slid his legs under Raven's, which were on either side of Marcus's hips. The guardian pulled Raven back against his chest, so that the mercenary was leaning against him.

Then, Hawkeye gripped his shaft and guided it to Raven's hole, which was still filled with Marcus's manhood.

"Hold tight to me, young one." Hawkeye ordered, and Raven entwined his fingers tightly in the blonde's hair.

Marcus watched as Hawkeye slowly slipped the head of his manhood into Raven with him. Raven cried out as Hawkeye filled him slowly, halfway in. The paladin groaned lightly at the friction of both Raven's walls and Hawkeye's shaft, the guardian slipping all the way in.

Once all the way in, Hawkeye began thrusting in and out of the hole, Marcus not waiting long to join him. Raven gasped and cried out at the added pain and pleasure of the extra person, allowing Hawkeye to remove his fingers from the blonde locks and instead weave their fingers together.

The moon shined down on the three sweating males, Marcus and Raven groaning out loudly, Hawkeye silently thrusting in and out of the red-head. Raven and Marcus both, without thinking, began to cry out the guardian's name, the paladin's fingers digging deep into the soil under them.

Hawkeye untwined hands with Raven and grabbed the red-head's hips, shoving the smaller man down on the other two male's shafts. Raven cried out and gripped Hawkeye's arms tightly, semen trickling out of his erection. Marcus grunted as he reached his climax, semen filling Raven.

The paladin fell back onto the grass as Hawkeye and Raven rocked with one another, Raven crying out the guardian's name as he climaxed, semen splattering his stomach. Hawkeye thrust in powerfully one last time before semen filled Raven once more. The guardian removed himself and Marcus from the younger male, who was panting against the blonde.

Marcus stood and dressed, feeling much better. He turned to Hawkeye, who had grabbed his loincloth and carried an unconscious Raven in his arms.

"You have been cleansed." Hawkeye said.

Marcus nodded, and watched the guardian carry Raven back to camp. That had been amazing.

Hector sighed, awakening from his sleep as the door to the room opened once more. He had slept well considering the conditions he was in. Everytime he fell asleep, he awoke with food just within his reach, and ate in gratefully.

Now, however, as the door opened, he saw a blonde haired man that resembled Linus. However, this man was leaner and shorter, garbed in brown shorts.

"Who are you?" Hector asked.

"I am Lloyd; my brother is Linus, the one who came earlier."

Hector nodded, and the man walked toward him, leaning over the lord.

"You will serve me." He said, unbuttoning his pants.

Hector nodded as Lloyd stood and removed his shorts, kicking them off. The lord watched as the man got on his knees over him, positioning himself over the blue-haired male's erection. The two men gasped as Lloyd slowly sat on the shaft, taking it into him.

Hector watched the other man as he rode him, the lord's callused hands gripping the ropes tightly. Lloyd began to groan as he took all of the shaft, bucking against it. Hector began to thrust his hips up against the other man slowly, sweat dribbling along his brow.

Lloyd placed his hands on Hector's chest as their movements grew rapid, neither wanting to stop the pleasure. It didn't take long before Lloyd spilled his seed on Hector's belly with a groan, Hector filling the other man with his own. Lloyd got off of the erection with a sigh.

"That was good. I will see you again."

The man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hector smiled to himself; that was nice once again.


	16. Chapter 16

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Sixteen: Seaside Battle

Well, here's another chapter; hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dart took in the smell of the sea as the army reached a small town built along the water. However, just as he looked over at the sea, a wyvern swooped down, the rider's lance poised to strike. The berserker dodged quickly and swung, hacking through one of the wyvern's wings. With a cry, the beast spiraled back toward the sea, only to plummet into the waves. The pirate sighed. There was never any time to enjoy life during war.

Hector awoke to the door of his room opening. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Linus standing there the same pants that he had worn during their last confrontation.

"Hello, Hector." He said, walking forward.

"Why are you back?" The lord asked.

Linus chuckled and leaned over him, untying one of the ropes that restrained the man. Hector looked up at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to untie you, but you can't run away. I'm going in a few moments to fight your companions; I wanted to have one last time with you in case I…die."

Hector allowed him to untie the other rope, leaving the blue-haired man completely free.

"Are you going to stay here?" Linus asked, gripping the other man's wrists.

Hector nodded, and Linus smiled.

"Good."  
The blonde leaned down, pressing his lips to Hector's. The kiss lasted for a while before they parted, Hector moving down. Linus turned so that he was on his back, and Hector got on top of the larger man, in between his legs. The lord untied the pants and slid them down, revealing an erection.

Linus gasped and massaged Hector's scalp as the blue-haired man took the head of the shaft into his mouth. Bobbing gently on and off of it, Hector wet the shaft as Linus groaned, his other hand gripping the floor tightly. The lord took the entire shaft into his mouth, nearly choking as his nose buried in the soft blonde curls around the base.

Hector pulled himself off of the shaft once he thought it was wet enough, and Linus grabbed him firmly by the wrists, sitting up so that the lord was in his lap. The blonde slowly adjusted and positioned himself, Hector throwing an arm around the other man's shoulder and burying his head in the crook of Linus' neck.

The larger man slid in slickly, Hector biting into his shoulder as the other male thrust up into him. Linus pulled out and thrust in again, hitting Hector's prostate and causing the lord to throw his head back and groan. Hector moved his free hand to the ground and balanced himself, pushing down onto Linus as the blonde thrust up.

Hector was soon crying out Linus' name, the larger man grunting and groaning as the thrusts grew erratic. Sweat dribbled down both men's chests and they climaxed together, Hector's walls tightening around Linus' shaft as hot semen filled his hole, the lord's seed covering their chests.

Both men were left gasping, and Linus pulled out, standing.

"Thank you, Hector." He said, pulling on his pants, "I hope to see you again."

Dart continued along the path through the town, cutting down any enemies that got in the way. However, just as he was about to turn back and return to the rest of the army, he spotted a man that looked familiar.

The warrior turned to Dart, and both men just stared at each other.

"Geitz?" The berserker asked.

"Dart?" The larger man exclaimed.

The two men walked toward one another, and both seethed their axes. They embraced roughly, pulling away.

"It's good to see you!" Geitz said.

Dart nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm working with the Black Fang, but I don't really approve of their methods."

"You should join us!" Dart said.

Geitz was taken aback.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dart; I'm an enemy."

The berserker shrugged.

"They don't care; we need as much help as we can get."

Geitz hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright."

Dart smiled, "Good; let's go."

The two males warned every village, separated from the army. However, they came to a lone house away from the villages. Dart knocked on the door.

"Hello; is anyone in here?" He asked.

Geitz shrugged.

"Must not be home."

"We have to check, Geitz; they might have gotten attacked by pirates."

"And seeing you isn't going to help matters." The warrior said.

"Fine; then you go first." Dart replied.

Geitz walked in front of the pirate and opened the door, which was unlocked.

"Hello; is anyone here?" He asked.

The two men walked into the house, and both searched it. Upon not finding anything, they returned to the entrance. However, as Dart headed to the entrance, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Dart; I'm really happy to see you again." Geitz said.

Dart blushed a little, and turned back to the warrior.

"I am too."

The berserker took a step forward, and the two males leaned forward, lips pressing together. They backed up and Dart fell onto the counter in the kitchen. They yanked at one another's pants, Dart pulling Geitz's zipper down and opening his boxers, revealing an erect shaft. The warrior pulled the berserker's pants down to his knees, and then lifted the pirate's legs onto his shoulders.

Lubricating his erection quickly with spit, Geitz thrust powerfully into Dart, the smaller male grunting. Geitz pulled out halfway and thrust back in, Dart gripping the counter tightly. The larger man continued thrusting into the smaller one, both men grunting and groaning loudly. Dart threw an arm over Geitz's shoulders, pulling himself up so that their bodies were pressed together. Geitz gripped Dart's hips tightly, eyes locked in his thrusting hips. The two men began to sweat, Dart gritting his teeth as Geitz slammed against his prostate, the dominant male throwing his head back in pleasure. Finally, Geitz groaned and filled Dart with his seed, the pirate's head falling forward as he came, semen pumping out of his shaft and dribbling down his legs.

After wiping off and pulling their pants back on, the two men left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seventeen: Linus

This is the first chapter that actually has romance in it, so I hope you enjoy (I promised that I would get to a plot eventually!). I would also like to say that I'm going on vacation all of next week, so I'm gonna pretty much update this every day until then. Enjoy!

* * *

Hector sighed, looking around the bare room. It had been a while since Linus had left, and he missed the brief company of the other man. However, as he thought this, the door opened. The lord looked to see a large man with grayish hair, a large scar running vertically along his face, over his right eye. He was garbed in a tight white shirt and brown pants.

"Hello, Hector." The man said.

Hector nodded at him, and the man closed the door, walking over to the lord and sitting down by the post that held Hector's wrists.

"Well, I thought that I would come in here and talk to you." The man said.

"And who exactly are you?" Hector asked.

"My name is Brenden; I am the father of Lloyd and Linus."

"Oh; why are in here?"

Brenden chuckled.

"I'm in here to talk, that's all. If you aren't going to talk, then…"

"There just isn't anything to talk about. You kidnapped me, that's all." Hector replied.

"Fine; then we won't talk. Actions have always been louder than words."

With that, Brenden scooted down so that he sat cross-legged at Hector's side. Reaching over, Brenden took the lord's shaft in his hand, Hector simply laying there as the older man began to move his callused hand along the shaft, pumping it.

Hector watched Brenden as he pumped the lord's shaft, looking at Hector and smiling. The lord wordlessly thrust against the hand without thinking, and Brenden chuckled, hand moving even faster. It didn't take long for Hector to grunt and come in the other male's hand, Brenden wiping the semen on his pants.

Without saying anything else, Brenden removed his pants and shirt, his chest brushed with thick hair. The older man untied Hector and motioned for the lord to get on his hands and knees. Hector did so, and listened as Brenden spit on his hand and slicked his shaft, getting on his knees behind the younger male.

Hector gasped as Brenden slid the head of his erection into him. It was larger then anything the lord had taken so far, and he had to get used to it. The older man gave Hector a moment to adjust before pushing halfway in, holding the man's hips. Hector gritted his teeth, and without pausing as long, Brenden pushed in to the hilt.

The older man was completely focused on what they were doing as he pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Hector's prostate powerfully. The lord groaned and threw his head back, gripping the ground tightly as the older male began to thrust in and out of him. Soon, Brenden was thrusting in and out quickly, reaching forward and gripping Hector's hair and thrusting in and out forcefully.

Hector and Brenden were groaning and grunting loudly by the time the lord felt himself building to climax. Brenden and Hector were covered in sweat as they both panted, the younger male shoving his hips back as the older male thrust forward. Finally, Brenden groaned and filled Hector with his seed, Hector climaxing all over the floor more powerfully then he ever had before.

Brenden pulled out and smiled as Hector fell to the ground, panting. The lord was half asleep as the older male tied him back up, leaving the room.

The battle on the shore continued as it had; slowly. Raven cut through the enemies continuously, one eye watching Hawkeye as the guardian hacked expertly through pirates that swarmed the beachside. The mercenary couldn't help but feel a sort of affection for the blonde, and it bothered him.

He shook his head, trying to focus once more as another wave of enemies rushed toward him.

The battle ended with the death of the leader, Linus. Everyone headed back to camp, the morale up slightly from the victory. Eliwood sighed over a large map on his desk that night, worried about Hector.

"Milord, may I come in?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Eliwood said.

The paladin slid into the tent, closing the flap behind him.

"Lord Eliwood, you seem very stressed about Lord Hector."

Eliwood turned to the paladin, who stood over him.

"I am, Marcus; it's my fault for not making more soldiers go with Oswin. Hector could be dead."

Marcus shook his head.

"I doubt it, milord. As long as the Black Fang knows how important he is to us, they will keep Lord Hector alive as a bargaining chip."

Eliwood looked back down at the map, toward several spots that he had circled as to where Hector could be.

"I hope you're right, Marcus."

The paladin put a hand on Eliwood's shoulder, and the lord looked up at him.

"It's going to be alright, milord." Marcus said gently.

The red-head rested a hand on paladin's.

"Thank you, Marcus."

There was an awkward silence, and then Marcus bent down. Eliwood leaned up, and their lips met gently, the lord feeling the soft hair on the paladin's face against his cleanly shaven one. Eliwood turned slightly, and put an arm around Marcus's neck. The paladin bent down and gently cupped the lord's cheek.

They parted, both panting lightly.

"Marcus." Eliwood whispered, pressing his forehead against the older man's.

"Milord, this isn't..."

"Marcus, please, don't feel guilty. We have to be allowed to show our feelings, at least occasionally."

The paladin sighed, knowing that the young man was right.

"I just really care about you, milord. You should feel this way about…"

"A woman? I don't want a woman, Marcus. I want you."

The paladin straightened.

"I'm sorry, milord, but…I need to go."

The general left before Eliwood could reply.


	18. Chapter 18

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eighteen: Battle and Lust

This chapter is rather long and has a LOT of plot to it (compared to usual). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hector opened his eyes as a light filled his dark room. The lord blinked against the brightness, the light radiating from a staff. Once Hector's eyes adjusted, he recognized the figure to be a male bishop. The man was older then the lord with blondish hair, garbed in thick traditional robes.

The man walked toward the lord and untied Hector's ropes. The lord's hands fell to the ground at the sudden loss of material, and the bishop pushed his staff onto Hector's chest. Hector felt a sudden sleep sweep over him, and he drifted into it.

Raven sighed, waiting for Eliwood to return from the castle where he tried to talk to the queen about the Fire Emblem with Count Pent and Lady Louise. However, as the mercenary waited, he felt the same familiar presence behind him that he was feeling quite often now.

The red-head turned and saw Hawkeye towering over him, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Why are you angry, young one?" Hawkeye questioned.

"I'm not; I just don't like having you following me everywhere. I mean, why do you follow me everywhere anyway?"

"It is my duty." The guardian replied simply.

"Well, it's kind of weird."

Hawkeye shrugged.

"You don't have a say in what the ancestors call for me to do."

Raven sighed; there was no point in arguing.

Rath leaned against the rocky side of the mountains, steed tied to a tree. Wil had left to go search for animals in the woods, so he was left alone.

"Hey, Rath!"

The nomad turned to see Wallace walking toward him, smiling.

"Hey, Wallace; it's been a while."

The general smiled and nodded, standing in front of the younger man.

"You look as good as ever, though!"

"So do you."

There was a short silence, and then Wallace grabbed the nomad's shoulder.

"Well, I just thought that I would say hi."

Rath smiled, and then remembered something.

"Hey, how is that scar doing from whenever we were with Lyn? You know, when you got struck by Lundgren?"

"Oh, it's looking better." Wallace said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a healing slash.

Rath smiled, reaching out and touching the mark, running his fingers along it. Wallace grunted, and Rath looked up at the older man, blushing. There was a silence, and then Wallace leaned forward, grabbing Rath's arms and pulling the nomad up so that they were eye level.

The general, seeing that they were in a secluded area, tugged at Rath's shirt, the nomad wordlessly pulling it over his head. The general pulled off his own shirt, and the two men pressed their lips together. Rath didn't even feel his pants slide down, leaving him naked.

Wallace pulled off his own pants and then turned Rath around so that the nomad's front was pressed against the stone. Rath gripped the stone, hearing the general spit on his hand and coat his shaft in it. Wallace gripped Rath's hips and slid in fluidly, sinking to the hilt so that his thick pubic locks brushed the nomad's cheeks.

Wallace pulled out slightly and pushed back in, groaning. Rath threw his head back and shoved his hips against the other man's, craving pleasure. Wallace pulled out and tilted his aim slightly, thrusting in again. This caused Rath to arch his back and cry out, the general feeling the round object against the head of his manhood.

The general pulled out and slid back in once more, both men groaning. The general developed a slow, steady rhythm, and soon Rath was shoving his hips against the older male's, both men craving more.

Wallace didn't even realize that he had sped up until sweat coated his brow. He was now shoving so hard into Rath that the nomad was being pushed against the mountain, shoving back against the thrusts just as intensely.

Both males were grunting and groaning when Wallace felt his climax come, hips pushing as far in as they could go and filling his partner with his warm seed. Rath cried out and semen splattered the rocks, the nomad letting his head fall against the stone.

Wallace pulled out and Rath turned to him. The general smiled, pulling on his pants.

"We had better head back to the rest of the group."

Rath nodded, pulling on his own clothing and wondering why he even tried to stay faithful.

Hector opened his eyes swiftly when he felt a cold blast of wind strike him. He found that an old brown cloak that looked to be twice his size had been thrown around him, covering all of his otherwise bare body, including his head.

He peaked through a small hole in the hood and saw the blonde bishop standing in front of him, his back to the lord. Hector looked around and saw that he laid in the back of a large open stone room, outside the doorway, several yards away, snow thickly covered the ground, troops walking around outside.

The bishop turned to Hector, and the lord quickly pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes. However, he heard footsteps moving toward him, and he was lifted up off of the ground. He opened his eyes to see the bishop with his staff pointed at him, lifting him up. Then, when Hector was on his feet, the bishop lowered his staff.

Hector felt the force that was holding him up release, and he almost fell at the loss. The bishop walked forward and grabbed Hector's wrists and lifted them up, fastening cuffs around them. The lord looked up to see a chain nailed into the stone, the two cuffs that now held his wrists attached to it.

Hector looked down and saw that his cloak had been pulled open when his wrists had been restrained, leaving his body open and causing a cold chill to wash over him. The lord looked up at the bishop, and the older male smiled, stepping back.

"So, young Hector; how does it feel to be a captive?"

"Who are you?" Hector questioned.

"I am Kenneth of the Black Fang. I have charged with the job of keeping you here. Your friends will soon come for you, and the Black Fang will finish them off."

"They're strong then that." Hector replied.

Kenneth chuckled.

"No one can stand up to the Black Fang."

The bishop reached out and ran a hand over Hector's face, the lord cringing.

"What's wrong? I heard that Brenden and his two boys had their way with you? Why do you wish to resist me?"

"There was something about them; I could just tell that they weren't like you. They thought that what you're doing is what's right. You're scum."

Kenneth smiled and moved his hand down to run over Hector's chest.

"Stop." The lord demanded.

The bishop stopped, but only to untie his robes, letting them drop to the floor. His body held little muscle, leaving him looking flabby.

"Don't touch me." Hector snapped as Kenneth moved his hand to the lord's groin.

"Leave the boy alone."

Kenneth turned and Hector looked beyond the bishop to see a man with long brown hair that fell to his waist, blue robe open to show the middle of his chest, eyes gleaming. His tan pants were tucked into brown boots, and he held a katana in his hand.

"Who do you think you are soldier? Return to your post!" Kenneth snapped.

"I am not your soldier." The man said, and before Hector realized what was happening, the man was in front of him, sword through the bishop.

Kenneth fell to the floor, dead, as the swordmaster removed his sword. Hector looked at him in shock, and the man slashed upward. The lord fell to the ground on his knees as the chains were cut free, and he felt himself lifted up onto his feet.

"Come; we must hurry before they find him." The man said, and Hector felt himself lifted off of his feet before he could even comprehend what was happening. In seconds, he was watching Black Fang soldiers flying past him in shock.

It was only after they had rounded a corner before Hector actually comprehended that the man was carrying him and running past Black Fang soldiers. Just when Hector was beginning to actually feel the chill of the cold winter air on him, the swordmaster was on the steps leading to a room much like the one that Kenneth had kept him, a door sealing off this one.

The man didn't let Hector go as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, kicking it open. Only once they were inside did the man actually set the lord down, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hector looked around the room, and saw that several candles illuminated the space, several blankets and quilts covering the floor. A sack of food also rested in the corner.

"You're safe now." The man said, turning to Hector.

"Who are you?" Hector asked, seeing that gleam in the man's eyes once again.

"My name is Karel, and I won't harm you. That's all that you need to know."

Hector nodded, feeling oddly safe with him.

"Sit down; I'll prepare you some food." Karel said.

Hector nodded, sitting down on the blankets and pulling his cloak tightly around him. He sighed, and saw his breath. However, as Karel prepared the food, Hector finally felt that he could relax.


	19. Chapter 19

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nineteen: Revenge

This chapter is heavy on plot, so I hope you enjoy! Of course, there's a lemon, though.

* * *

The attack led by the wyvern lord Vaida caused pandemonium to sweep through the army, everyone rushing to their weapons. Eliwood arrived outside of the castle with Lord Pent and Lady Louise, causing Marcus to worry.

"I should have stayed with him." Marcus muttered to Oswin, raising his battered silver lance at the incoming enemy wyverns.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it; he'll be fine. I have heard that Lord Pent has legendary magical abilities, and Lady Louise is an outstanding sniper." Oswin said, grounding his feet firmly in the dirt, steel lance held tight.

The wyverns were upon the two men suddenly, and Marcus was forced to take his mind from his lord, drawing his javelin hastily as his silver lance shattered upon piercing a wyvern's wing.

Rath and Wil defended Merlinus powerfully, arrows calling forth screeches from wyverns as they spiraled into the mountains that covered the battlefield. When there was a lull in the waves of enemies, Rath spoke.

"Wil, we...need to talk."

The sniper looked up from his bag, where he was drawing forth superior arrows.

"What is it, Rath?"

"Lately, I've been thinking about us, and…I think that we should take a break."

Wil sighed.

"Everybody says that."

"But we really mean it." Rath replied.

The sniper looked up at the nomad, and smiled weakly.

"There's no use hanging onto something that isn't there." The sniper stated.

Rath opened his mouth, but closed it slowly, knowing that Wil was right. He had cheated on Wil. Twice.

"You're right; I want to be friends though." Rath said.

Wil nodded.

"With the occasional benefit, right?"

Rath nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

Hector awoke to find himself packed tightly into several blankets. He looked around the dimly lit room, and saw Karel sitting with his head hung slightly, sword resting in its sheath on his shoulder. The lord groaned slightly, feeling nicely warm in the nicely packed sheets. He opened them, though, and then realized that his cloak had been removed.

The lord stood and glanced around the room once more, seeing the cloak setting near the swordmaster. Hector sighed, realizing that he was standing naked. He walked over to the sleeping man, and reached down for his cloak.

In a flash, he was on the ground. He gasped and looked up into the eyes of the taller man, his curved sword at the lord's throat, body pinned down.

"Never approach me, assuming that I'm asleep. Be glad that I wasn't, or I might have cut you down." Karel said, getting onto his feet easily.

Hector just laid there in shock, not knowing what to do. The swordmaster leaned down, offering the lord his hand. The younger male took it, getting onto his feet. Karel let go and turned, Hector watching him as he reached down to the cloak and lifted it up.

The lord realized that his cloak was no longer a cloak as Karel lifted it up. The fabric was now a sort of loincloth, only open. It reminded Hector of Hawkeye's only clothing. Karel handed the fabric to Hector, who examined it. A firm rope held the fabric together, somehow crafted so that it went through the fabric, both ends falling into small knots in the front of the clothing.

Hector returned his gaze to Karel, who was fishing something out of a pile in the corner of the room. The swordmaster leaned back up and turned to the lord once more, holding leather boots. Hector took them wordlessly. They were much more orthodox then the clothing, but were surprisingly well made.

"This will be your clothing. Get dressed, and then I will explain what we will be doing." Karel said, turning and heading to another corner of the room.

Hector turned away from the older male and pulled the loincloth-like clothing up his legs and onto his hips. It fit him extremely well, though it didn't cover much of his body. The fabric covered his groin, but only barely. The lord pulled at the rope, and the cloth tightened around his hips. Slightly amazed, the young male tied the ends of the rope together in a knot, pleased when the clothing was securely fastened around his hips.

Hector slid into the boots easily, and then turned to see Karel returning with a sword in his hand.

"Here is your weapon. I doubt you are used to swords, but this is all that I have, and you would do well to learn how to use a blade anyway." Karel said, handing the weapon to Hector.

The lord took it and looked at the blade, seeing that it was made of iron. He weighed it in his hand, and was immediately uncomfortable. He was used to the heaviness of an axe, and didn't like how lightweight this weapon felt.

"Have you wielded a sword before?" Karel asked.

Hector nodded.

"Good. Now, it is important that you understand what we are about to do."

Hector diverted his eyes from the sword to focus entirely on the swordmaster.

"We are essentially trapped within an enemy territory."

"So you are an enemy of the Black Fang, as well?" Hector asked.

"I was the moment that I rescued you." Karel responded, "Regardless, the only way to escape is to slowly fight our way out of here. We must slowly kill the enemies around us. They don't realize that we are still here, so we have that advantage. However, that is the only advantage we have. You will have to learn to kill quickly and efficiently; I made these clothes for you because you have to move fast, and can't be worrying about clothing getting in the way. You must kill the enemy before they can strike or call for help. However, because of your lack of clothing, you will be subject to the cold. You must learn to tolerate it; that is the only option."

"But…I haven't used a sword in nearly ten years. There's no way that I'll be able to fight like you when I'm so unused to all of this."

"You aren't fighting; you are killing. The enemy will not be able to attack you if you strike correctly the first time. I will do the majority of the fighting today, but you must learn to watch, and to learn how to kill as efficiently as possible."

Hector nodded, and Karel turned toward the door.

"Get ready." The swordmaster said, and the lord felt his stomach sink.

The battle against Vaida continued harshly. Raven hacked through the horseback enemies coming from the southwest powerfully, sweat covering his body. He knew that his body would have given out long ago if not for the presence right behind him. Hawkeye fought with brutal intensity, axe cleaving enemies apart easily. Something from the guardian was giving Raven the strength to fight, and it frightened him a bit, knowing that the berserker was essentially keeping him alive at that point.

Finally, when Raven felt his limbs involuntarily giving away to exhaustion, it was over. He felt himself swaying, and then found that he was swept off of his feet. He looked up to see Hawkeye holding his firmly against his bare, sweaty chest. The guardian's eyes scanned the battlefield, and Raven sighed, not wanting to argue with the older male.

Hector watched as Karel slowly opened the door after unbolting the many locks, his heart racing. He gripped the blade in a sweaty hand, and then, without warning, Karel threw the door open. Hector gasped as the swordmaster threw himself forward, blade slamming deep into the skull of a mage that was standing with his back to them.

Blood sprayed the air, and Karel wasted no time in soaring across the snowy ground and slashing another soldier in half. Hector's eyes scanned the area, and saw several soldiers not too far away, completely unaware of what was going on. Hector turned and saw Karel's sword driving into a narrow opening in a knight's helmet, the swordmaster holding a shorter blade and slitting a nomad's neck, the horse already dead on the ground.

Hector stood in shock as Karel spun backward, sliding his sword from the dead knight's head and rushing forward, slaying a mage that stood in shock. The male did an arcing backflip as the mage fell into the reddening snow, landing easily on his feet and sheathing his larger sword, the shorter one already gone inside of his jacket.

"Hurry back inside quickly; they will find their comrades soon." The man said.

Hector followed, still dazed from the incredible speed and might of the swordmaster.

Raven awoke from his sleep on his bedroll to see Hawkeye sitting in front of him. The mercenary looked up at the berserker, who looked quite different. Hawkeye had stripped of all his clothes with the exception of his necklace and neck band. The guardian had painted white lines that curved from his neck to his nipples, spiraling around them. Blue lines were painted under each eye, and black lines curving from his hips to his knees.

"Hello, young one." Hawkeye said.

"Um, hi, Hawkeye; what are doing in my tent?"

"I realized how much you have been dwelling on the past lately, and I decided that we must free your soul from these burdens."

"What are you going to do to me?" Raven questioned, a little worried.

Hawkeye didn't respond, instead reaching down and lifting Raven from his sleeping roll and into his arms. Raven gasped when he realized that he was naked, seeing tribal markings on his body as well.

The guardian walked out of the tent and carried Raven into the mountainous area to the east of camp, and the mercenary found them standing outside of a small alcove. Hawkeye carried Raven inside, and the younger male gasped when he saw what was inside.

Hawkeye had set many candles out to lighten the area, and several blankets had also been spread out. However, what shocked Raven was Oswin, sitting naked on the ground in the middle of the room, hands cuffed to chains that hung from the ceiling, the knight able to barely sit down.

"Hawkeye, please, I need to leave." Raven said, already feeling uncomfortable.

"No, young one; you need to do this to free your soul."

Oswin looked over at them, and Hawkeye walked forward, setting Raven down on a blanket near the knight.

"Now, watch, young one." Hawkeye said, moving so that he stood in front of Oswin, getting on his knees and then sitting down.

Raven watched as the berserker pulled Oswin's legs over his, the knight looking directly into the man's eyes. Raven winced as Hawkeye thrust into Oswin and the knight gasped, throwing his head back. The berserker gripped Oswin's hips and began to thrust in and out of the man. Oswin began to gasp and groan, and Raven turned red as the movements became intense, Hawkeye gripping Oswin's hips tightly and slamming the knight down on his shaft.

The mercenary felt himself hardening, and was ashamed of it as he watched the guardian thrusting powerfully into the groaning knight. However, Hawkeye suddenly pulled out and scooted away, standing up.

"Come, young one." Hawkeye said.

Raven stood and walked over to the berserker without thinking, looking at Oswin who was sweating profusely.

"Release your pain and anger." Hawkeye said, motioning his head to the knight.

Raven looked down at Oswin, who looked up at him pleadingly. The mercenary sighed, getting onto his knees and then scooting to where Oswin was on his knees. The younger male grabbed the imprisoned knight by the legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders.

Oswin gasped, hanging by his wrists now. Raven gripped the knight's legs and thrust in powerfully, letting his anger erupt. The older man was slick inside, so the mercenary pulled out and shoved himself back in, wasting no time in developing a swift, hard rhythm.

Oswin was crying out, and Raven grunted, eyes locked on the knight's face that was contorted in pain and pleasure. This was what he wanted. He wanted to release all of this anger toward the knight for not choosing to love him. For caring about Hector. He hated Oswin.

Raven pulled out completely and then thrust in more powerfully then he had so far, and the friction caused him to grunt, Oswin arching his back. The mercenary pulled out one last time and thrust completely in, this time the pleasure being unbearable. The mercenary filled the knight with his seed, throwing his head back and arching forward.

Oswin gasped, and Raven pulled out, his semen dribbling out. Hawkeye walked forward and grabbed the panting mercenary up into his arms. Oswin looked up at the berserker in desperation, not yet having climaxed.

"You have hurt my young one; this is your punishment."

Raven blushed and curled up against Hawkeye, the guardian walking out of the cave and back to camp. For once, the mercenary was very glad for the guardian's company.


	20. Chapter 20

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty: Untitled

There's quite a bit of plot stuff that goes on in this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Hector sighed as Karel closed the door behind him, carrying a brown bag. It had been several days since the first time Karel had taken the lord outside of the building, and since then the younger male had become extremely potent with the sword.

The swordmaster walked over to the center of the room and sat down. Hector stood from where he sat against the wall and walked over to Karel, sitting across from the man. The older male opened the bag to reveal several apples, as well as a slab of meat. There was also a chunk of cheese.

The swordmaster divided the food evenly, giving each of them an apple, a large piece of meat, as well as a fair amount of cheese. They began eating, and silence ensued as it did every time. Hector was the first to speak as usual.

"So, you've never told me where you're from. You've never told me much, actually."

Karel swallowed his bite of meat before replying.

"I'm from the plains; that's all that you need to know."

"Why do you keep so many secrets?" The lord asked.

"Because if I told everything about myself, I would be vulnerable." The swordmaster responded, biting into his cheese.

"Well, I just don't think that you should keep so many things to yourself. It just doesn't really seem healthy."

"People only let you down, young Hector. You'd best remember that."

The lord that briefly of Eliwood, who had been his best friend for so many years. He would never let him down…would he? No, he would never do that.

"I trust my friends. They would never let anything happen to me." Hector retorted.

Karel smirked.

"Believe as you wish, Hector, but just know that one day your friends won't be there to protect you, and then what do you have? I had to save you from that bishop; if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have escaped for days, if at all."

Hector just looked down, wanting to believe that he could make it on his own, but had he ever had to? He had been raised in the castle, and had always been protected then. When he was able to fight, Oswin was still there to guard him. Even just when he was with the army, there had been soldiers helping him. No matter how much he thought he was independent, he really wasn't at all.

Karel nodded, affirming his statement.

"That is why I am teaching you. I am training you to be able to fend for yourself."

"I'm done talking about me; what about you? There has to be some reason why you're alone…" Hector replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Karel stated abruptly, returning to his food.

Hector looked up at the swordmaster, and saw an odd light in his eyes. What was he hiding?

Bartre awoke in the morning slower then usual, the previous battle taking a lot out of him. The fighter sat up and stretched before standing and walking out of his tent that was set up near the forest. He looked out into the woods and walked into them; he always enjoyed a walk in the forest near his village, and since the army wasn't packing up for a while, he could walk through the area for a bit.

However, as he started to walk, he heard a noise. The fighter turned to a bush that was rustling softly. Bartre walked cautiously over to it before pulling back the shrub. He jumped back when a rabbit tore through the open area. Matthew, a thief from the army, sprang out of the bush with a knife and darted after the animal. The rabbit didn't get far before Matthew caught it and killed the creature, holding it up triumphantly.

"Sorry 'bout that." Bartre said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's fine." Matthew said, walking over to the fighter, "It wasn't that fast anyway."

There was a short silence, and the fighter's eyes scanned over the thief's body; the small male had abandoned his shirt for only his cloak, bare chest covered in sweat. The fighter suddenly realized that he too was shirtless and only in his boxers after waking up.

Matthew looked at the larger male curiously, setting the dead rabbit down. The thief took another step forward so that they were standing so close that they were almost touching. The blonde reached up and felt the fighter's forehead.

"You're red, Bartre; you don't have a fever, so does that mean you're embarrassed about something?"

Bartre turned even redder, and Matthew smirked.

"Well, I have some time to kill…"

The thief reached down suddenly and parted the thick hair on Bartre's chest, leaning down and taking a nipple in his lips. The fighter groaned and allowed the thief to suckle on it, placing a large hand awkwardly on the blonde's hair. The two sank to their knees without much thought, Matthew pushing Bartre backward. The fighter fell on his back with a grunt, the thief moving down the larger male's body and removing his boxers, spreading his legs slowly, Bartre grunting again when Matthew took the head of his erection into his mouth.

The fighter groaned loudly and bent up a bit, fingers gripping the younger male's hair as he sank suddenly all the way to the hilt. Matthew did this a few more times, Bartre propping himself up on an elbow as he continued to grip the blonde's hair.

Matthew got off of the shaft suddenly and smiled up at the panting Bartre.

"Your turn." The thief said, lying back on the grass.

Bartre got on his knees and moved in between the smaller male's legs, slowly pulling them apart and placing them on his shoulders. He edged forward, prodding the slightly loose hole with the tip of his shaft, Matthew shoving back powerfully and causing the head to slide in. Bartre grunted at this and then took a moment before slowly sliding deeper, halfway in.

Matthew was relaxed as the fighter sank even further, to the hilt. However, as the larger male pulled out and aimed at an angle, Matthew gasped, feeling his prostate struck. Bartre pulled out and thrust in, causing the thief to gasp once more. The fighter developed a steady rhythm of thrusting as Matthew laid completely still moaning and short gasps issuing from his smaller form.

Bartre began to speed up soon, Matthew arching up with the thrusts. The thief started to push back and soon the two males were moving fast, Bartre feeling his knees sliding against the slightly moist dirt. Bartre gripped Matthew ankles and pulled his legs even further apart, using them to shove forward even faster.

Sweat covered Bartre brow as he gritted his teeth, making the thief lying on the ground cry out in pleasure. Finally, the fighter threw his head back and came inside the blonde with a groan, Matthew gasping as he felt the warm semen coat his walls, constricting around the shaft and causing semen to cover his belly.

Bartre pulled out and stood, helping Matthew up.

"That was nice; you seem to have quite a bit of experience." The thief said with a smile as he pulled on his clothes.

"Naw; just up for a good time every once in a while." Bartre said, pulling on his boxers.

However, as the two men got ready to go back to camp, they heard a scream. They turned to see the sniper Louise fall to the ground, body sizzling. Her left arm and feet had been tore off, and her skin was almost black.

Matthew ran forward and grabbed the woman, her eyes slowly clouding over. Bartre ran toward the woods, but stopped as saw the assailant drifting into the air. The woman was lithe with dark purple hair and garbed in black robes. She threw something at the fighter, and Bartre dodged in time to see the object, a piece of bark hitting the ground lightly into the ground.

Bartre leaned down and turned it over, a note carved in white on it. It said, 'A consequence for rebellion.'


	21. Chapter 21

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-One: Heated Moments

This chapter is kind of like a start to the rest of the fic in the way that a LOT happens in the next chapter. So, it'll probably be a while before I update again. Sorry.

* * *

The army was abuzz as Bartre carried the dead body of Lady Louise back to camp hurriedly, Matthew running beside him with the note.

"Get the lady to the healer's tent!" Eliwood ordered.

Everyone was horrified as Louise was laid down in the tent, Priscilla and Pent rushing to work on the sniper.

"This isn't good." Oswin remarked to the thief Legault, the two males sitting on logs not too far from the tent.

The aqua-haired man shook his head, "No, it's not; they're only wasting time trying to keep her alive. I don't think that Lord Pent will be able to go on without her, and the army severely needs his magical abilities right now."

The knight nodded, folding his arms over his chest. Louise was dead by sunset.

Hector felt adrenaline surge through him as he slit the throat of a mage before he could scream, jumping and throwing himself onto a soldier and stabbing the enemy in the heart, blade sliding through the armor plates. The lord turned to Karel as he landed on his feet. The swordmaster had slaughtered twenty foes easily, compared to Hector's seven. The older male motioned to the younger, and Hector hurried over.

In the past week, the two had cut a path through half of the Black Fang's massive forces, the rest of the army still unaware just how their troops were getting killed. Hector had grown to be especially potent at this task, the thrill of killing becoming like a high. However, the lord couldn't completely erase the feeling of remorse as he slew the soldiers.

He reached Karel and the older male set a hand on the younger's bare shoulder.

"You are doing very well, young lord." Karel said, and Hector blushed slightly, "Let us return to safety."

Karel always referred to the room where they stayed as 'safety.' Maybe it was because it was the only safe place they had. The two males headed back to the room, Karel ahead and leading the young lord behind him. They arrived there and walked in, Karel quickly pushing and pulling the many locks up and down the door into place.

"Do you have any family around here?" Hector asked, pulling a blanket off of the floor and wrapping it around his body.

"They were killed many years ago." Karel replied, eyes not leaving his sword, which he sheathed and set down on the ground, grabbing a different one that was beside it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Hector said, looking at the ground.

"No, it's fine; I'm glad that you don't feel intimidated to ask questions." The swordmaster replied, turning to the lord.

"Why would I? I mean, you saved my life; you aren't going to kill me." Hector said.

"Well, you must learn that I am your master; we have to work together when we leave this room, because if we don't, you will almost certainly die."

Hector nodded.

The army morale had truly reached a low. Everyone was still worried about Hector, and now with the death of Lady Louise, no one felt like fighting. However, Pent was truly miserable.

The sage stood by a small lake, eyes focused on the flowing water.

"She was a great woman."

Pent turned to see Hawkeye standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

"She was." He replied.

"I would like to ease your pain, Lord Pent." The guardian said.

"Hawkeye, I-"

"She wouldn't have wanted you to be sad, milord. Please, allow me to help you." Hawkeye interrupted, walking forward and getting on his knees, unbuckling the lord's pants and unzipping them. Pent gasped as Hawkeye pulled him to the ground, the sage laying back as the guardian pulled away his underwear and took the shaft into his mouth, sucking on the head powerfully.

Pent tilted his head back, sitting up on his elbows as Hawkeye wrapped his arms around the smaller male's legs, pulling them apart. The berserker sank down, taking the entire manhood into his mouth, his nose tickled by the soft hairs at the base.

The sage groaned as the guardian began to move his head along the shaft, sucking and licking. Pent reached down, gripping Hawkeye's blonde hair tightly as the guardian sped up, sinking all the way down each time. Pent threw his head back and dug his fingers into the grass, gently thrusting up into the guardian's mouth.

The sage groaned as he came, seed filling Hawkeye's mouth. The guardian spit it out to the side, sitting up.

"Thanks." Pent said, and Hawkeye nodded, helping the panting sage to his feet.

Raven sighed, putting his hands behind his head. He was laying in his bedroll, bored. Unlike the rest of the army, the young mercenary wasn't really in that bad of a mood. He was sad for the woman, but he hadn't known her, so he was ready to keep going. Too bad the rest of the army didn't feel the same way.

Eliwood sighed, setting his face in his hands. He sat at his desk, frustration seeping over him.

"Lord Eliwood, may I come in?"

"Yes." The lord replied.

Marcus appeared in the doorway.

"Milord, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Marcus, just…"

Eliwood turned to the paladin, his hands falling into his lap. Marcus sighed sympathetically, seeing the dark lines under the lord's eyes. He walked forward, kneeling in front of Eliwood.

"It will get better. Soon everyone will be better, and we'll be able to move out again."

"This is all just so…frustrating! We need to keep moving, and yet everyone gets so bogged down with the casualties. We can't stop every time someone is killed; it is tremendously sad, but we are vulnerable when we just stop moving."

Marcus grabbed Eliwood's hands, pulling them to his chest.

"It will get better, milord. I promise."

Eliwood smiled, and Marcus felt his heart leap.

"Thank you, Marcus."

There was an awkward silence, and Marcus stood, placing Eliwood's hands back in the lord's lap.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything, milord." Marcus said.

Eliwood nodded, and, without thinking, the paladin leaned down, placing a kiss on the younger male's forehead. Marcus turned and left the tent quickly, his lord's face red.

Hector opened his eyes slowly when he heard the door to the small space open. He watched as Karel slipped in, walking over and sheathing his sword, placing it on the rack with the others. The swordmaster then walked over to the center of the room, sitting down and extracting a small package from his robe. Hector stood and walked over to Karel as the older male removed the cloth around the pack, revealing two apples, two pieces of cooked meat, and two slices of bread.

The swordmaster handed the young lord his portion, both males eating in silence. Then, Hector spoke.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I mean, you could have just allowed me to die a long time ago."

"You are a good person, young one, and a strong fighter. I don't allow people like you to be wasted."

"Well, thank you." The lord replied.

Another long silence continued before Karel spoke.

"I'm afraid that the enemy is starting to take drastic measures to ensure that no more of their soldiers are killed. I think it best that you stay close to me tonight, young one; if the soldiers decide to search these rooms, I worry that you won't be able to defend yourself if they enter here."

Hector nodded, taking the final bite of his apple, glad that he would not have to worry that night.


	22. Chapter 22

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Two: Moment Frozen In Time

There is very little plot involved in this chapter; it kind of marks a place where the plot picks up a LOT after this point, so enjoy!

* * *

That night, Karel instructed Hector to lay in the corner, the lord grabbing several blankets and placing them around him to insulate the small space. The swordmaster then sat down right beside the lord, pulling the bulkier, though shorter, male into his lap and pulling a blanket around them. Hector didn't resist, blushing as he laid against the older male.

"Get some sleep, young Hector." Karel said.

"I would, but…" The lord trailed off.

"It's fine; you don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

Hector smiled, laying his head slowly on the swordmaster's shoulder.

"So…did you have someone you loved back at your tribe?" Hector asked.

"No. When I was with the tribe, I was constantly practicing, thinking only of perfecting my sword technique. And then, the raiders attacked, and all of my practice and control turned into rage. I'm still trying to control myself, but the joy of killing has not yet left me."

"My brother died just a month or so ago, so while I can't imagine how much pain you're going through, I know what it feels like to lose a family member." Hector said.

"I appreciate the sentiment." Karel replied.

There was another long silence, and then Hector spoke.

"So you've never loved someone before?" Hector asked.

"And you have?" Karel questioned.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean…I don't know. It's a weird situation." The lord replied.

"To answer your question, yes; I have felt strong feelings about someone before."

"Oh, and who was that?" Hector asked.

"When I stopped at a village quite a long time ago, I was mortally wounded. The village healer took me in and helped me recover for nearly a month. After my village was destroyed, I had been by myself for so long that I didn't remember what is was like to actually be around another human. So I clung to him. I fell in love. But then after the month was over, I had to leave, and so I just kind of…let it go."

"I'm sorry." Hector replied.

Karel shook his head, and Hector blushed as he felt the swordmaster's hands moving around to hold his waist.

"It isn't your fault, and it wasn't a big deal anyway. It's all fine now."

"I'm glad that you finally trust me enough to talk about this." Hector whispered.

"Well, I haven't really talked to someone in a long time." Karel said, and the lord felt the older male's hands moving into the blanket, along his bare chest.

Hector gasped in shock as Karel pinched a nipple, gently rubbing it between his fingers. The swordmaster pulled the blanket away, letting it drop to their feet. The young lord left his hands still in his lap as Karel leaned down, kissing and sucking on his neck. The younger male moaned, moving his hands back and around the older male's neck, turning his head and allowing Karel to kiss his lips, the swordmaster's hands moving to Hector's loincloth, rough hands untying the article and tossing it to the side.

Hector gasped once more as Karel's hands moved to the lord's crotch, one hand pushing the thighs apart, resting there, while the other one gripped his manhood, slowly pumping it. The lord moaned, and Karel pressed their lips together once more, sliding his tongue into the younger male's mouth. The swordmaster's hand began to move faster, and Hector began to thrust his hips with the movements, the two males parting and watching Karel's hand.

The swordmaster rested his head on the lord's shoulder as Hector gasped and moaned, hips bucking against the hand. He threw his head back, and Karel kissed his neck, sucking on it powerfully. Hector's entire body tensed up suddenly, and he cried out as he came in Karel's hand, warm seed spilling out and running down the swordmaster's hand, down to his soft blue patch of hair.

Hector loosened up, panting against Karel. The swordmaster smiled, kissing the lord gently. Hector returned the kiss, turning in Karel lap. As their lips pressed hard together, Hector yanked Karel's robe open, the older male sliding his arms out of it so that the clothing pooled at his waist. Hector then untied the sash that held the robe on and pushed the entire article away.

The lord then sank down, Karel putting his hands behind his head as Hector suckled on a hard nipple powerfully, teeth rubbing against it gently. The lord switched to the other one before sinking further down, stopping in between the swordmaster's legs and working at the belt.

Hector undid the belt quickly, pushing the pants down to Karel's ankles, the older male kicking them off. The lord pulled the swordmaster's thighs apart, and took the head of the erection into his mouth. Karel gasped, reaching down and massaging Hector's soft hair with one hand, the other sliding several fingers into his own mouth. The younger male began to bob up and down slowly, and Karel removed the hands from his mouth, groaning at the hot, wet cavern that had enveloped his manhood.

Hector gasped, however, as he felt Karel lean forward, sliding a digit in his entrance. Karel moved the finger around slowly, twisting it to loosen the lord up. Hector continued to bob along the shaft, occasionally sinking all the way to the hilt, nose burying in the soft brown locks that rested there.

Karel pushed another finger into Hector, and the lord sank down especially far on the shaft. The swordmaster pushed a third digit in quickly, and Hector began to bob along the shaft very quickly. The swordmaster thrust the fingers in several times quickly before falling back, fingers sliding out as he tensed and came in the lord's mouth, semen dribbling down Hector's throat.

The lord wiped his lips and got on his knees, Karel pulling him forward and back into his lap. The swordmaster moved the lord around so that he was turned backward, bending the lord over so that he was on his hands and knees. Karel then got on his knees behind the lord, guiding his shaft to the entrance.

"Are you ready?" Karel asked.

"Yeah." Hector said.

The swordmaster slowly sank his shaft into the lord, both males groaning. Karel sank all the way in, the slickened hole easy to thrust into. He pulled out and pushed his hips forward slowly, Hector gasping and arching his back as his prostate was struck. The swordmaster pulled out a bit this time before shoving back in, causing Hector to gasp and him to grunt.

Karel soon developed a steady rhythm, gripping Hector's hips tightly as his thrusts pushed forward into the young lord. Suddenly, the swordmaster stopped. Hector turned his head toward the older male only to be flipped over so that he was in Karel's lap, the swordmaster pulling the lord's legs over his and allowing Hector a chance to grip his shoulders tightly before he thrust up into the other male.

Their eyes were locked together as Karel's thrusts became powerful, Hector struggling to keep his eyes open as his hands wound around the swordmaster's shoulders, gripping the long locks of hair tightly as he pushed slowly against the other male's thrusts.

Gasps and groans filled the small space as the lord's legs wound around the swordmaster's lower back, sweat dripping off of the two male's heads. Finally, Hector tensed up and came, semen pumping out of his erection and sticking to their stomachs as he fell against Karel, who groaned loudly as the lord's walls tightened around his shaft, climaxing himself inside of the younger male, body going from rigid to relaxed in moments.

Karel pulled out and fell back, gripping Hector in his arms tightly. The lord laid his head gently on the swordmaster's chest and drifted asleep, feeling the older male combing his finger's through his hair.


	23. Chapter 23

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reunion

This chapter is actually a fairly moderate balance of everything. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The entire army gathered around Eliwood, who stood on a large unturned log at the head of the snowy camp.

"I know that we have suffered many casualties and various setbacks in the past several weeks, but we must keep moving forward. We will never restore peace to this land unless we stop Nergal once and for all."

Silence stretched over the army.

"Honestly, I would like to say that I don't need your help, and that I could keep moving whether or not you came along, but I can't. I need you. All of you. But I will keep going even if it's alone, because I will not fail my nation."

There was another long silence, and then someone started clapping. Then another person, and another, and then several more, and soon the whole army was clapping.

Eliwood smiled, and got off of the log.

"Thank you everyone. We depart in one hour."

Hector awoke to find himself lying alone. He sat up, pulling the blanket that laid over him along as well. The lord stood, wrapping the blanket around his waist, and looked around the room. Karel was nowhere to be found. The young male looked around and found his loincloth, grabbing it and putting it on, along with his boots that sat against the wall.

He then found his weapon and placed it at his waist, only to have the door open. He turned and saw Karel walk in, closing the door behind him.

"It's time." He said.

"Time for what?" Hector asked.

"We are going to attack the rest of the army in less than one hour. Prepare yourself."

Raven walked through the heavy snow, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to keep warm. The army had set out to some unknown place; the mercenary had been packing when they had announced it. He suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Are you alright, young one?"

The young male turned to see Hawkeye walking behind him, looking down at the mercenary.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hawkeye. Aren't you cold?" Raven asked, turning back to the front.

"No. My body has adapted to the many different weather conditions, so it doesn't bother me."

The mercenary snorted, and continued to walk. However, they had arrived at their destination.

The fighting began soon, wyverns swooping down upon the army. Rath drew an arrow to his bow, letting it fly and watching as a wyvern and its rider spiraled to its death.

"Wow; you are quite the shot."

Rath turned to see a turquoise haired warrior standing with a bow, loosing an arrow and striking a wyvern.

"Thanks, but it seems like you are too."

The warrior smiled at him.

"Thanks. The name's Geitz."

"I'm Rath; nice to meet you."

Marcus fought through the small alleys between the large chambers of rooms, finally arriving at a wide opening that was the eastern edge of the fight. He arrived just in time to see a trio of pegasus knights take off over the large chamber beside him, toward the main part of the army. All that was left was a mercenary, who guarded a closed door.

The paladin rushed forward, lance spinning and beheading the enemy before he could retaliate. Marcus caught a door key as it flew into the air on a chain; it had been around the mercenary's neck. The aqua-haired male rode up the stairs of the chamber, bending down and unlocking the door.

He leaned back up and kicked it in, the door swinging open to reveal two more mercenaries and a hero. Marcus jumped off of his horse and swung his lance at the two charging mercenaries, cutting one across the chest, the other jumping back. The paladin threw the lance at the mercenary that he had missed, the weapon driving through his chest.

Marcus then drew his sword as the hero approached, drawing his own blade. The hero lunged forward and the paladin blocked, sidestepping and slashing at his head. The hero blocked with his shield, swinging again. Marcus dodged this time, swinging down and cutting the hero's knee.

The enemy gasped and stumbled, Marcus taking the chance to slash his exposed neck, beheading the man. The paladin sheathed his sword, looking for any chests.

"Very nice, Marcus."  
The paladin turned to see a blonde hero standing in the doorway, smiling.

"H-H-Harken?" He gasped.

"Nice to see you, Marcus."

The paladin ran forward and grabbed the hero in a tight hug, the blonde returning the hug. They parted, and Marcus guided his horse into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow; it's not like you to leave a battle, Marcus." Harken said.

Marcus shrugged.

"This war has done a lot to me."

"Well, we haven't talked in so long!" Harken exclaimed.

"Yeah; I missed it." Marcus said, taking a step toward the hero, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Harken said.

Marcus reached out and cupped the hero's cheek, Harken leaning into it.

"All those long nights that we used to have…" Marcus whispered.

"You used to touch me so softly; I wasn't even a knight yet when that all started…" Harken replied.

Marcus leaned forward and took Harken's lips in his, wrapping his arms around the hero, who hung on the paladin. However, the two male's hands soon began to wander. Harken unbuckled Marcus's breastplate, the armor falling to the ground. Marcus unbuckled Harken's own armor, which fell to the floor as well. The hero pulled Marcus's shirt over his head, letting it fall into the pile. Harken leaned down, taking a nipple into his lips. Marcus ran his hands through the soft blonde hair, yanking at the hem of the hero's shirt and lifting it over his head.

Harken then dropped to his knees, unbuckling Marcus's pants and pulling them down. Marcus gasped and tilted his head back as the hero took the head of his erection into his mouth, slowly sinking further and further down until his nose was buried in the soft aqua curls.

Harken bobbed his head along the shaft, Marcus's hand gripping his hair tightly. However, the paladin pulled the hero up just before he came, turning the younger male around and unbuckling his pants before shoving them down. Harken gripped the saddle of Marcus's horse as the paladin slid the head of his slick manhood into the hero, both men groaning.

Marcus pushed in until he was buried to the hilt, gripping Harken's hips tightly before pulling out and pushing all the way back in, causing the hero to arch his back and moan. Marcus pulled out again but didn't hesitate as he pulled out and thrust in again, repeating it until he had a steady rhythm.

Groans and grunts filled the chamber as Marcus began to thrust faster and faster into Harken, the blonde gripping the horse saddle tightly, the paladin gripping his hips firmly in place. Finally, both males tensed at the same time and with loud groans came, Harken filled with Marcus's seed as his dripped onto the floor.

Marcus pulled out and the two men got dressed.

"Just like old times." Harken said, and Marcus smiled.

Eliwood was fighting through the swarms of enemies when he thought he heard something like a flying noise. He cut down a soldier before looking around quickly, only to find a falco knight upon him. The lord jumped backward as the knight swung her lance at him. He tried to maneuver himself to where he could attack, but the knight swung her lance again and he was forced to the ground.

However, just as he saw the spear coming down on him, the knight cried out and the pegasus fell to the ground. Eliwood stood and gasped. In front of him stood Hector, a sword in his hand. He was garbed in only a loincloth and boots, looking much different then the last time the lord had seen him.

"H-Hector?" Eliwood gasped.

Hector turned to the lord and grinned.

"Hey, Eliwood! We'll talk when we get back to camp; we need to finish all of this first."

The lord nodded, still stunned.

Oswin fought through the enemies with the sniper Wil, both with their backs to each other as they hacked and shot through waves of mercenaries and cavaliers. However, as Oswin got to the end of his side, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw the hastily-moving back of his lord.

"Lord H-Hector?" He whispered in shock.

"Oswin, focus!" Wil said, pulling out his bow and shooting down a sniper several yards away.

The knight turned and nodded, raising his shield and charging toward the new wave of archers and snipers toward their north.

Hector met back up with Karel at the last chamber, four cavaliers and a paladin guarding the locked double-door.

"Are you ready, Hector?" the swordmaster asked.

The lord nodded.

With that, the swordmaster rushed forward, hacking the leg of a horse before quickly jumping and slashing the cavalier's head from his shoulder. Hector ran at another cavalier, lifting his blade and burying it the horse's throat before using his fist and punching the cavalier in the face, causing the rider to fall into the snow.

The lord removed his sword and then slammed it into the fallen soldier as the two other cavaliers rushed toward him, the paladin heading for Karel. Hector quickly withdrew his sword and in one powerful swing slashed both of the horse's necks before jumping and cleaving the two male's heads off.

He then turned to Karel just as the swordmaster killed the paladin, removing his sword from the male's chest.

"Wow."

Hector turned to see Bartre and Dorcas.

"You've really improved since we last saw you, Lord Hector." Dorcas said.

"Thanks; nice to see both of you in good shape." The lord replied.

"You too, milord." Bartre said.

"Let's finish this." Karel said to the lord.

Hector nodded, and the two headed to the chamber.

After the battle, everyone in camp was excited to see Hector again. The lord returned to Eliwood's tent with him, the two friends sitting in two chairs.

"You need some new clothes, Hector." Eliwood said immediately.

"No, I'm fine." Hector replied, "This actually suits me well. I'd like to try out an axe again, though."

"If you say so; but are you alright? It's been so long since we've seen one another!"

"I'm fine. Karel actually saved me before anything major could happen to me."

"Who is that man, exactly? He seems so powerful."

"He is. He taught me how to use a sword. He's kind of distant, but he means well."

"Well, as long as long as you trust him, then I do too."

There was a short silence, and then Eliwood spoke again.

"Well, I trust that you'll be staying with me? We don't have any extra tents."

"Actually, I'll be staying with Karel, if you don't mind. He has a tent from his old room that we were staying in."

Eliwood raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Whatever suits you best, Hector. I'm just so glad that you're back."

The two stood and hugged, Eliwood noting that Hector was actually quite a bit more muscular then he had been last. They parted, and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back, Hector."

"Glad to be back, Eliwood. I've missed you."

And then the lord left. However, as Eliwood returned to his chair, there was a knock on the tent flap.

"Come in." Eliwood said.

The tent flap opened and revealed Harken, who was garbed in a white shirt and brown pants.

"Harken!" Eliwood gasped, standing and rushing to the hero.

However, he took a step back.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I just came to apologize for everything, Lord Eliwood." He said, looking down.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented my father's capture." Eliwood said, reaching out and touching the older male's arm.

"But…"

"No, Harken. It's fine." Eliwood grabbed his hand and led him to a chair, sitting him down.

"Milord, it _is_ my fault. I should have…"

"No more, Harken! I'll show you that it's okay."

The lord got on his knees, pulling the hero's legs apart. Harken turned red as the lord unzipped his pants and pulled out of manhood. Eliwood rubbed it until it was erect, the hero turning even redder.

"Milord, please, don't…"

Eliwood silenced the hero by taking the head of the manhood into his mouth, sucking on it. Harken gripped the arm rests tightly as the lord sank all the way down, nose inhaling the scent of the soft yellow curls that rested there. Harken groaned, hand resting on the younger male's hair as he bobbed up and down on the shaft.

Finally, Eliwood stopped, and Harken was breathless as the lord stood. Eliwood removed his shirt and Harken was too tired to protest as the lord also removed his pants. Eliwood then got on the hero's lap, hooking his legs over the arm rests and adjusting himself so that he was ready to sink onto Harken's shaft.

The lord slowly sank down, Harken gasping and gripping the lord's legs tightly. Eliwood took no time in beginning to ride the older male; as soon as he was to the hilt, he began to move up and down on the shaft immediately, Harken moving a hand to rest on the lord's hip. Soon, Eliwood was sweating as he moved up and down on the shaft, throwing his head back as pleasure coursed through him. His hands rested on Harken's chest, the hero staring at the moaning lord, grunts occasionally escaping from his lips.

Finally, with a cry Eliwood came, tightening around Harken's manhood, covering the hero's shirt with his seed. Harken came inside of Eliwood with a groan, filling his with his semen.

Eliwood sighed and got off of the older male, Harken standing and zipping his pants back up.

"Now do you believe me?" Eliwood asked.

Harken nodded, leaving with a slight blush.

"So, how did your conversation go with your friend?" Karel asked, untying his robe and removing his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"It went well. I mean, it's just been so long. He seemed a bit more grown up." The lord replied, sitting on the bedroll in a pair of underwear that Merlinus had insisted in giving him.

"Well, you've grown up too, Hector." Karel replied, sitting on his own bedroll and opening it.

"Yeah, you're right." Hector said, getting into his bedroll as Karel did.

Karel blew out their lamp, and the two laid there in silence. However, Hector spoke after a while.

"Karel, can I…sleep with you? This just feels really weird."

There was a long silence, and then…

"Yes."

Hector climbed out of his bedroll and crawled over to Karel's, getting in and laying close to the swordmaster, snuggling into the comfortably protective arms of the older male.


	24. Chapter 24

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Four: Affairs of the Night

Well, here's another chapter of yaoiness; enjoy

* * *

Raven awoke in the middle of the night to find that everyone was hurrying to get their armor and weapons. Hawkeye grabbed the mercenary wordlessly and snapped the smaller male's armor into place.

"What's going on?" Raven asked sleepily as Hawkeye placed the red-head's sword in his hand, grabbing his own axe.

"We're going to the castle; it has been breached." Hawkeye said.

The army arrived at the castle in a few long moments, several of the units holding torches to light the path.

"Okay, everyone, we are going to split up." Eliwood said just loud enough so that they could hear him, "Hector; you, Raven, Harken, Karel and Hawkeye all go to the east. The rest of us will go west. Do you need anyone else?"

The lord shook his head, "Nope, this should be fine."

"Okay; now everyone, go! We don't have much time."

The battle began quickly. Hector and Raven led the group to the south, Karel and Hawkeye bringing up the rear. However, several soldiers suddenly emerged from the west. Raven, Hector, and Harken all fought through them, Karel and Hawkeye turning as they heard footsteps to the north. Hawkeye pulled the door shut that separated them from Hector, Harken, and Raven, so that the approaching enemies couldn't escape.

Three paladins emerged, Hawkeye dashing forward and cleaving one of the riders in half. Karel ran forward and beheaded another as the guardian killed the last one.

"You are very skilled." Karel said as they looked around for more enemies.

"You are as well. The ancestors would grant me great strength and speed." Hawkeye said.

"Oh yes; are you of the desert? I have heard of their rituals that the ancestors are said to grant them power if they bond with powerful fighters."

Hawkeye nodded.

"The ancestors grant me power with each bonding. The more powerful the person, the more power they grant me."

"And you want to bond with me?" Karel questioned.

The guardian nodded once more.

"Alright, but we don't have much time." The swordmaster said, untying his coat and shrugging out of it, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the ground before stepping out of them.

Hawkeye took a few steps toward Karel, setting his axe on the ground. The guardian grabbed Karel's arms and turned the swordmaster around, still holding onto his arms. The guardian quickly lifted up his cloth, moving forward and causing the head of his manhood to slide into the swordmaster. Karel grunted as the guardian slid further and further in, gripping his arms still.

Hawkeye sank in all the way and Karel groaned, the large male pulling out only briefly before shoving all the way back in. The swordmaster grunted as the guardian continued this rhythm, quickly thrusting in and out in a precise way. The smaller male thought briefly of how slickly Hawkeye had been able to enter, as though he had been previously lubricated.

Karel began to rock back with Hawkeye's thrusts, the swordmaster grunting occasionally at the pleasure that pulsed through him. Hawkeye began to develop a thin sheen of sweat on his chest, but remained silent, speeding up his thrusts. Karel was soon panting, and then Hawkeye filled him with his warm seed, the swordmaster tightening around the shaft as he went rigid and his own semen dripped to the floor.

"Thank you; the ancestors have granted me great strength and speed." Hawkeye said, pulling out.

"I'm glad that I could be a part of one of your rituals." Karel said, getting dressed.

Legault made his way nimbly through the crowds of soldiers, finding himself at a locked room. However, he suddenly felt breath on his neck.

"You do not come with the enemy."

He turned to find a thin, muscular man standing behind him, holding two daggers.

"No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"Jaffar." The assassin replied.

"Well, I'm here with Lord Eliwood and Hector. I'm not for sure, but I think we're here to help Prince Zephiel."

Jaffar nodded.

"You are not the enemy, then."

"Are you helping him, too?" Legault asked, opening the door.

Jaffar nodded again.

"Well, come in here; you look pretty tired. We can take care of the prince while you rest."

The assassin walked into the room behind Legault, who shut the door.

"Well, who are you with if not the enemies?"  
"I was with the Black Fang." Jaffar said.

"Not anymore?" Legault asked, opening the chests.

"No. I was sent to kill the prince, but I decided against it."

"How nice of you. Well, that's all the chests; I guess I'll just stay here with you."

There was a long silence, and then Legault spoke.

"Do you have any wounds that need to be taken care of?"

Jaffar shook his head.

"Well, why don't you check just to make sure." Legault said.

Jaffar removed his small vest, which revealed a large gash across his chest.

"Holy shit! Here, I have a vulnerary."

Legault handed the object to Jaffar, who applied it to the wound silently.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?" The thief pondered.

Jaffar shook his head.

"Wait, you missed a spot. I'll get it."

Legault walked over to the assassin and thinned out the substance to his sides, hands lingering there. He looked up at Jaffar, who was standing there looking at the wound. Then, Legault let his hands drop to the assassin's pants, unbuckling them and sliding the fabric down to his knees.

Jaffar immediately grabbed Legault's pants and yanked them down, the thief removing his shirt. The aqua-haired male dropped to his knees, taking the slightly larger male's erection in his mouth. Jaffar massaged the long hair as Legault sank to the hilt, bobbing along it quickly. After a few more times, the thief stood only to have the assassin push him back to the ground.

Jaffar got on his knees, motioning for Legault to get on his hands and knees. The thief did so, and the assassin slid the head of his slickened manhood into slightly smaller male. Legault moaned, gripping the tile as Jaffar slid all the way in, firmly holding the thief's hips.

The assassin pulled out before pushing back in slowly, grunting as he sank to the hilt once more. Legault moaned as pleasure pulsed through him, arching his back slightly. Jaffar pulled out again and thrust back in, this time not waiting as he did so again. Soon, the assassin had developed a steady rhythm of thrusting, Legault gasping as he grunted.

The two males were soon rocking with each other's movements, Jaffar developing a light sheen of sweat on his brow as he sped up. Soon, they were going quickly, both of them sweating. Legault was the first to climax, walls tightening around Jaffar's shaft as his entire body went rigid.

Jaffar thrust back in one last time and stayed, groaning and filling the aqua-haired male with his seed. The assassin pulled out and stood, Legault standing as well and getting dressed.

"Well, are you ready to go back?" The thief asked.

Jaffar nodded.

The battle continued on slowly. Harken, Raven, and Hector found a young mage fending off another enemy mage in a corner, the trio having lost Hawkeye and Karel a while ago. Raven took out the mage and Hector talked to the girl. It turned out that her name was Nino, and she was guarding the prince.

She also said that she was fighting with a man called Jaffar, who she said she needed to talk to, so the four of them headed to the west. However, Raven spotted the berserker named Dart fending off several huge generals to the south. The mercenary left the group, hurrying over to help.

He stabbed his sword through one of the general's armor near the chest, slamming the blade through the enemy until he fell to the ground. Dart had taken out the other one, and so Raven beheaded the last one swiftly before it could turn around to face him.

"Thanks." Dart said.

"No problem." Raven said.

"Well, I need to repay you." The berserker said, "Do you need any money or food?"

"No, I'm fine. Honestly, it was no big deal." Raven said.

"I insist. I feel bad. Oh, I know what to do."

Without anymore thought, Dart got closer to Raven, dropping to his knees. The berserker unbuckled the smaller male's pants and slid them down, gripping the mercenary's cheeks and taking the manhood into his mouth. Raven gasped, falling back against the stone wall as Dart began to bob up and down on the shaft.

The mercenary hesitantly placed a hand on the berserker's head, his fingers winding in the white cloth that covered the larger male's hair. Raven soon began to rock his hips with the pirate, slowly losing his inhibitions. Dart sucked on the head before taking all of the mercenary into his mouth, sucking powerfully.

Raven gasped, thrusting into the pirate's mouth. Dart didn't stop him, instead slipping a finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Then, he pulled his finger out of his mouth and slipped it around to Raven's entrance, sliding a single digit inside of the mercenary, still bobbing on the shaft.

Raven was soon desperately pushing his manhood into Dart's mouth as the pirate gradually slipped three digits into the mercenary, twisting them to loosen the smaller male up. Finally, as Dart plunged his fingers deeply into Raven, the red-head pushed the pirate's head all the way onto his shaft, filling the larger male's mouth with his semen.

Dart got off of the manhood and spit the substance out, removing his fingers and pulling Raven down into his lap. He quickly unbuckled his pants and yanked them down, positioning the mercenary's entrance at his manhood.

Dart thrust in quickly, sinking to the hilt the first time. Raven gasped, but it didn't hurt; Hawkeye was quite a bit larger then the pirate. Dart began an urgent rhythm quickly, both knowing that they didn't have much time. The mercenary gripped the pirate's neck, Dart burying his head in Raven's chest as he continued to thrust in.

Raven was soon rocking with the larger male, moaning softly as the berserker grunted. The mercenary's legs wound tightly around the pirate's back, his hips bucking madly. And finally, he went rigid, seed covering the two male's shirts as his walls tightened around Dart's manhood.

Dart groaned and filled the panting mercenary with his warm semen, thrusting in to the hilt and staying there as he did so. The pirate pulled out and stood, helping Raven up.

"Is that sufficient payment?" Dart asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Raven replied, blushing.

The two males then headed back into the battle.

Eliwood led the group toward the throne room from the western wing. The enemies were numerous and powerful, the lord having to fall back several times to heal his wounds. Oswin, Bartre, and Dorcas led the group when the lord couldn't, and finally they all arrived at the end of the passage, reaching an area that held no enemies.

"Okay; Oswin, you take Bartre, Matthew, Geitz and Rath into that passage to the south. Everyone else, we are heading for the throne room!"

The group reached the throne room with little trouble, encountering only a few isolated enemies. Eliwood hurried into the room, spotting Hector and Harken already there with a young girl and man, as well as Legault. Prince Zephiel stood beside the lord, holding a sword nervously.

"Eliwood, be careful! The leader of this group wields a Bolting tome, and has been trying to strike us. This seems to be the only place out of her reach." Hector said.

Eliwood walked into the throne room cautiously, heading to the taller lord.

"Where are the others? Where are Hawkeye, Raven and Karel?"

Hector shrugged.

"I don't know. We were all just fighting, and then we lost Hawkeye and Karel, and then after I found Nino here, we lost Raven. I'm sure they're all fine though."

Eliwood nodded.

"Alright, as long as we know where they are."

He turned to the rest of the soldiers.

"Alright; Pent, Dorcas, Wil, and Marcus, come with me. We're gonna take out the leader."

The group headed to the east, Pent leading, as he could sense magic just before it struck. There wasn't much trouble, and then they rounded the corner to the south; Pent pushed Eliwood and Wil, both of whom were right behind him, back, bolts of lightning striking right in front of them.

"The leader is close. Get ready." The sage said, and the group continued forward.

Everyone was on their guard as they drew close to the enemy. However, a group of mercenaries and four generals suddenly emerged, all attacking.

"Pent, go for the leader!" Eliwood roared as he narrowly blocked a mercenary's sword.

The sage nodded and, after blasting one of the generals to pieces with an Elfire, hurried around the group.

The fight ended with the defeat of the leader, a valkyrie named Ursula. Everyone headed back to camp, finding the soldiers that had wondered off all in fine condition.

Hector headed down to the lake that night, after insisting to Karel that he would be fine without the swordmaster. The lord leaned back on his hands, looking at the water as the moon shimmered off of it.

"Milord, may I join you?"

Hector turned to see Oswin, garbed in a plain white shirt and brown shorts, standing at the entrance of the clearing, visibly nervous.

"Yeah, Oswin. Come on and sit with me."

The knight walked forward and sat down beside the lord, setting his legs out in front of him. There was a long awkward silence, and finally Hector spoke.

"So, I thought you would be happier to see me. I mean, when I left, we were…well, I really don't know what we were."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, milord."

"Oswin, stop trying to keep your feelings behind the formalities. You should by now what you should call me, if only when we are alone."

There was another long stretch of silence.

"You've changed a lot in the short time that you were gone." Oswin said, eyeing the lord's bare chest and loincloth.

"Karel…taught me a lot. I mean, he taught me how to use a sword and how to fight without all that armor. I think it's a change for the better."

"You seem really close to that man." Oswin said.

"Are you jealous?" Hector said, cutting the knight off.

There was another long pause.

"Oswin, I…I loved you. But there were just so many boundaries, and you obviously didn't want to break through any of them."

"Hector, I…I felt the same way. Actually, I…still do."

Hector turned to the knight, who was looking at the water quietly.

"Oswin, you can't ask me to choose now. When I was captured, I met Karel and…it might be too early to tell, but I think that in time I'll…"

"We don't have time. We have now, and that is what I realized when you were gone. I want to try to make something out of what I feel." Oswin said, cutting the lord off.

Hector turned to the knight.

"That night at the lake, just before this war started…what if that was just a way of releasing a lot of stress? I mean, with my brother's sickness, I was just so confused and…"

Suddenly, Oswin gripped the lord's hair and their lips pressed together. Hector's eyes went wide but he then slowly closed them, moving into the kiss. His hands rested on Oswin's broad shoulders, the knight turning and moving a hand to rest on the lord's hip. They parted soon, both out of breath. Their foreheads rested against one another's, and Oswin touched Hector's cheek.

"What about now? Do you still think that all of that was stress?" Oswin asked.

"Oswin, I...dammit, why couldn't you have done that before I left? Everything would be so much easier."

"I should have, I know, but just…just give me a chance, Hector."

"Oswin…how do I know that you'll be this way if I stop whatever relationship I have going with Karel? You have always been so careful about following all the rules; how do I know you will break some for me?"

"Because I love you, Hector. When you left, I had time to think about everything, and then I realized that all of this-knighthood, status, rules-none of it matters as much as this does."

"Oswin, I just…can't. I'm sorry, but I can't just quit this relationship that I'm in just for you. You should have thought of this sooner."

Hector stood, and looked at the knight, whose eyes-no matter how much he tried to hide it-were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry." The lord said, and walked through the trees, leaving the knight to stare at the lake.


	25. Chapter 25

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Five: In Which There is A Lot of Combat (But Still Tons of Yaoi)

Well, here we go; two more chapters to go. This is a MASSIVE chapter, so I hope it all turned out okay. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, the battle against the Black Fang reached its peak. The entire army headed for the enemy, Hector walking near the front with Eliwood, Karel not too far behind. And then they reached the battlefield.

"Everyone, this is it!" Eliwood said, turning to the army.

"This is our biggest battle yet, and I expect all of you to fight as though it is your last." Hector said, turning beside the red-haired lord.

"You have all served us both well and loyally, and we appreciate everyone. But this is it. This is what we have fought for. Now let us finish the Black Fang off for good!"

The army roared, and they rushed into battle.

Plans had been made the night before to cover the battle strategy; the axe wielders were assigned to go north, the sword users to the west, and then the mounted and armored units were to head north west. Eliwood, Pent and Wil were going to stay behind with Merlinus and make sure that no enemy reinforcements appeared, as were expected. Priscilla rode quite a distance behind the groups, readying her physic staff when it was needed.

Raven hurried into battle, fighting alongside Harken, Karel, Hector, Jaffar, Matthew, and Legault. The enemies barraged them as soon as they were over the first bridge. Over two dozen myrmidons rushed toward them, all moving almost too quickly for Raven to keep up with their movements.

The mercenary swung out quickly, only managing to nick an enemy in the side. Harken was having as much trouble as he was, barely hitting any of the enemies. However, Karel, Jaffar and Hector were managing well, all three of them easily hacking down the enemies. Matthew and Legault jointly fought through the enemies, each building off of the other to kill the enemies.

However, as the mercenary tried to hit the enemies, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly two myrmidons grabbed Karel, gripping the swordmaster still. Hector rushed to help the other male, but Jaffar grabbed him, pulling the lord back.

"Stop! What are you…"

Hector choked on his words as a huge arrow flew through the air and went right through Karel's chest, instantly killing the swordmaster.

"Lord Hector, keep fighting!" Harken ordered, taking a chance to behead one of the myrmidons that had been holding Karel.

The lord just stood there, staring at the fallen male. Jaffar, Matthew, and Legault all fought around him, trying to keep the male from harm. Then, he just fell to his knees.

"Lord Hector!" Matthew yelled.

"Don't bother; someone take him back to Merlinus." Jaffar said, slashing right through the middle of one of the last myrmidons.

"I'll go." Harken said, lifting the lord into his arms quickly and rushing through the group.

"Wait, Raven; take this!" Harken said, yanking something off of his belt and throwing it to the other male.

Raven caught it and before he could even see what it was, the object lit up and he felt it dissolving into him. The mercenary gasped and his entire body pulsed; he felt his muscles getting stronger, his eyes getting sharper, and then a shield materialized on his arm. He gripped his sword with one hand easily, and as the light faded, he felt a sense of power and speed like none that he had felt before.

"Come on, Raven; fight!" Legault hollered.

The hero looked forward to see the three other males left heading across the northern bridge. He hurried forward, feeling his legs lift him easily.

Oswin fought with Marcus, Wallace and Rath across the north western bridge, the enemies consisting almost completely of knights and generals. During a lull in the combat, Wallace spoke to Oswin, the two generals slightly behind the two mounted males.

"So, how are things between you and Lord Hector?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Oswin asked, looking around for enemies.

"Well, I saw him leave the lake, and then you leaving a bit later; you both seemed kinda stressed out."

"Well, whatever we had at one point is now gone, so it doesn't matter." Oswin said.

"You didn't move fast enough, did ya? Let me tell you something, Oswin; when you're dealing with younger people, you have to be able to move quickly. Hector wanted you to express how you felt, and you waited too long, so he found someone else. Now, if you're gonna prove that you really love him, then you have got to move faster."

"He has already made up his mind, Wallace. He doesn't want me."

"If he really had his mind made up, you would have left that lake a lot faster last night." The older general replied.

Oswin turned to the male, and Wallace nodded, as though confirming his statement.

"Thank you, Wallace." Was all the general said.

The axe wielders were up against the most enemies of the three groups. Hawkeye, Dorcas, Bartre and Dart all fought brutally, the enemies (consisting of all mounted units) numbering at around fifty per wave.

Hawkeye and Bartre both hurried ahead of the group, Dorcas and Dart fighting through enemies that were left behind.

"You are quite powerful." Hawkeye said, hacking through a paladin just as they crossed the second bridge.

"Thanks; I could say the same about ya'." Bartre said, cleaving through a fighter.

"I would like to speak to you when we return to camp." The berserker said, rounding the corner of the mountains before the warrior could reply.

Eliwood turned to Harken as the hero hurried over to them, Hector in his arms.

"What happened?" Eliwood asked, shocked.

"Karel was killed. Lord Hector is…well, he won't really do anything. I think that he's in a state of shock, milord."

"Well, thank you for bringing him to us; he doesn't need to be on the battlefield in that condition."

"I'll take him." Pent said, walking forward.

Harken deposited the lord into the sage's arms and nodded toward Eliwood.

"Thank you again, Harken. You may return to the battlefield." The lord said.

"Thank you, milord." The hero said, turning and hurrying back over the western bridge.

"I'll set him in the cart with Merlinus." Pent said, walking toward the transporter.

"Was Lord Hector…close to Karel, milord?" Wil asked from where he stood against a tree.

"Yes; he was very close to Karel, but I didn't expect him to ever go into this state of shock." Eliwood said, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"Well, when someone is so close to another, unexpected things tend to happen when that person is lost. That's what happens when you love someone, milord." Wil said, standing straight and looking over at where Pent was settling Hector into the cart.

"Love…" Eliwood whispered, and an image of Marcus appeared in his head…

Suddenly, there was a roar overhead. The three males looked up and saw seven wyverns plunging down toward them.

"Merlinus, get out of here! Go over the northern bridge!" Eliwood ordered, drawing his sword.

The three groups met up at the entrance to the temple, over a dozen myrmidons, as well as the leader, inside.

"Jaffar, Harken, Marcus; we will enter. Everyone else; remain here and watch for reinforcements." Hawkeye said.

The three chosen males drew to the berserker, and the four rushed into the temple.

The battle ended without any other casualties; there were several that were heavily wounded, however. After the battle, Eliwood chose Marcus, Harken, Dart, and Raven to accompany him to obtain the legendary blade Durandal. Back at camp, Bartre walked over to Hawkeye's tent. However, the berserker opened the tent flap before the warrior could knock.

"Come with me." The guardian said, exiting the tent and walking over toward the woods.

Bartre followed the larger male, who led him through several trees and into a small clearance. Hawkeye turned to him, closing the space between them and pulling at the warrior's shirt.

"Wait, what are ya…" Bartre fell silent as some odd wave of energy pulsed through him.

He lifted his arms for the berserker, who pulled the tunic off and then unbuckled his pants, pulling those off as well. Bartre was completely docile as Hawkeye pulled him to the ground with him, adjusting their legs so that they overlapped, Bartre settled in the guardian's lap.

Hawkeye thrust upward immediately and Bartre grunted, gripping the taller male's broad shoulders tightly as the berserker took no time in developing a powerful rhythm, gripping the male's hips gently as he drove himself up into the warrior.

Bartre was soon groaning as his head fell onto Hawkeye's shoulder, his eyes shut tight as the waves of pleasure shook his body powerfully. Hawkeye didn't make any noises, simply developing a thin sheen of sweat on his chest and forehead as he thrust into Bartre over and over again.

Bartre soon began to push down against Hawkeye's rising hips, craving the shaft deeper and deeper within him. The warrior was soon alternating between gasps and grunts as he shoved down against Hawkeye's thrusts, the berserker not slowing down.

Finally, Bartre groaned loudly and climaxed, legs digging into the grass as semen covered the two male's chests. Hawkeye filled Bartre's gasping form without flinching, thrusting in once more before pulling out and leaving Bartre to fall onto grass, panting.

"Thank you; the ancestors have granted me great strength." Hawkeye said, leaving.

Jaffar was standing against a tree when Geitz approached.

"Hey, you were awesome out there." The warrior said.

Jaffar nodded.

"What, no thanks?" Geitz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Jaffar replied.

"You don't seem like you talk much." The warrior said.

Jaffar shook his head.

"Well, come with me; I'd like to see if I can stand against you." Geitz said, turning and walking toward the lake near camp.

Jaffar hesitated, then stood straight and followed the taller male; he didn't have anything better to do.

They arrived at the lake and Geitz turned to Jaffar, who stood in the middle.

"Alright; we're just gonna face each other with our bare hands, just so neither one of us gets hurt. Just try to pin me."

The assassin nodded, and the warrior got into a good stance.

"Three, two, one, go!"

Before Geitz could flinch Jaffar was gone. Suddenly, there was a swift blow into between his shoulder blades and the warrior was forced to the ground. He tried to get up but something shoved him down.

"Alright, you win." Geitz said.

However, the assassin yanked at the warrior's pants, pulling them down. Geitz turned to see Jaffar pull down his own pants, and the assassin spit on his hand, rubbing it all over his manhood. Geitz didn't say anything, simply getting on his hands and knees for the assassin. However, Jaffar turned him over, the warrior lying on his back.

The assassin gripped both of the larger male's legs, thrusting in suddenly. Geitz gasped and his eyes locked with Jaffar's, the assassin pulling out and thrusting back in quickly. Geitz groaned as he sank in all the way, Jaffar developing a steady rhythm immediately.

The assassin was soon developing a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, Geitz sitting up on his elbows to watch as the assassin's hips moved swiftly, shaft thrusting in and out of him. The warrior's eyes locked once more with the assassin's, and he began to push back against the thrust, his body lightly shaking with pleasure.

Jaffar suddenly sped up immensely, the shadow of a grin developing on his face as Geitz threw his head back and gasped, sweat slickened hair sticking to his forehead. The assassin thrust in powerfully, slowing down only slightly so that each thrust was powerful.

Geitz climaxed without warning, semen pumping out of his shaft and falling into the thick patch of turquoise locks around his shaft, walls tightening around Jaffar's manhood. Jaffar lightly grunted once as he thrust in powerfully and came, filling the warrior with his seed.

The assassin pulled out and stood, drawing up his pants.

"That was…fun." Geitz said, smirking and standing.

Jaffar nodded, turning and leaving the warrior to pull his pants up.

That night, after the tragic events following Eliwood's return, was somber. Hawkeye was sitting in his tent when there was a knock on the flap.

"Come in." He said.

Priscilla entered the tent.

"Oh, Lady Priscilla; Raven is out eating." The guardian said.

"Actually, I came to speak with you, Hawkeye." The troubadour said.

"Oh; what is it?" He asked.

Priscilla sat down in front of the berserker, looking at him.

"Hawkeye, I believe that my brother is beginning to let his guard down around you." She said.

"I would hope that he would; I am here to protect him, and there is no reason for him to not trust me."

"I think you misunderstand me; my brother cares for you. He cares for you in a way that I haven't seen in him before."

"Oh…" Hawkeye said.

"I have seen what you do with many of the men." Priscilla said.

"My rituals?" Hawkeye asked.

"If that is what you call them. We call it sex."

Hawkeye nodded.

"Yes, I have heard it called that before."

"Well, you say you are here to protect Raven, and yet you have sex with half the army. I'm disappointed in you."

"Why? They are simple rituals; the ancestors grant me more power for battle…"

"No, Hawkeye; you can't just have sex with so many men when you are supposed to be here for my brother. That is not how relationships work."

Hawkeye looked at her curiously.

"Hawkeye, I know that you may think that those are just rituals, but they aren't. You are cheating on my brother each time you do that."

"Lady Priscilla..."

"Do you care for him?"

"I…don't quite understand what you are asking." Hawkeye replied.

Priscilla sighed.

"Never mind, Hawkeye. Just…don't do anymore of those rituals." She said, standing and leaving.

Raven was sitting on a log eating when Priscilla walked over to him.

"Brother, I would like to ask if you would participate in a plan of mine."

"Sure; what is it?" The mercenary asked.

Hector sat in his tent silently when there was a knock on his flap. There was a pause, and then it opened. Oswin walked in. The knight sat down next to the lord, and Hector turned to him, his eyes red from tears. The older male pulled the younger close, the lord leaning against him.

"Oswin…" Hector whispered.

The knight pulled the lord into his lap, and Hector laid his head against Oswin's chest. They sat there in silence, and then Hector drew his head up, looking at the knight. Oswin stared back at him, and the lord moved forward, their lips pressing together.

Hector moved his hands to the hem of Oswin's shirt as they moved with one another, the knight pulling back for a moment.

"You sure?" He asked.

Hector nodded, pulling the shirt up. Oswin lifted his arms for the lord, who threw the shirt off to the side. The lord kissed the knight again, his hands roaming the hairy expanse of the older male's chest. Oswin pulled Hector's shirt up and they parted only briefly so that it could be removed.

Hector then reached down, undoing Oswin's pants. They parted as the lord sank down slowly, lips trailing down the slowly thinning line of hair until it reached the older male's groin. Hector pulled the underwear down with the pants to reveal an erect shaft. He took it slowly into his mouth, and Oswin gasped, running a hand through the lord's hair.

Hector only did this a couple of times before Oswin gently lifted him off. The lord sat up and removed is own pants, the knight watching him. The younger male finished, leaving both of them naked. The older male pulled him forward and their lips pressed together once more, Oswin lifting Hector into his lap and adjusting his legs so that they were overlapped.

Their lips parted as Oswin pushed in, Hector gasping and gripping the knight's shoulders tightly; he was much larger then the others. But this also meant so much more. Oswin continued until he was in all the way. Their eyes were locked together as the knight pulled out and thrust back in, Hector gasping loudly.

They soon developed a steady rhythm, Oswin thrusting in slowly but powerfully, Hector moaning and throwing his head back. They began to sweat, and the knight gripped Hector's hands, their fingers interlocking as their movements gradually grew faster.

Sweat coated their bodies, and Hector gasped loudly, feeling Oswin thrust in particularly well. The two males continued until they were soaked in sweat, Hector climaxing and tightening around Oswin. He moaned out the knight's name loudly, and collapsed against the older male, Oswin thrusting in one more time before coming with a groan and filling Hector with his seed.

Oswin pulled out and fell backward, gripping Hector against his chest.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Hector finished.

Priscilla entered Hawkeye's tent again that night.

"Hawkeye, will you walk with me to the lake? I'm restless."

"Of course, Lady Priscilla; Raven hasn't yet returned.

"Thank you." She said, turning with a slight smile.

The two walked toward the pathway of trees, and then Priscilla stopped.

"Oh, I dropped the ring my mother gave me. Go on ahead, Hawkeye; I'll find it."

The guardian hesitated, but nodded and continued on. However, when he reached the parting of trees where the lake was, he stopped completely. There, on the grass, was Raven, completely naked and riding an equally naked Dorcas, the fighter's hand on the hero's hip as the red-head rode him fiercely, face colored with a slight blush.

Something jolted through Hawkeye, some sort of negative emotion, as he watched Raven gasping out Dorcas's name. This wasn't like any of the rituals that the guardian had had the hero participate in; this was different.

Without thinking, Hawkeye hurried forward and dismounted Raven, pulling the male into his arms.

"Hawkeye, what are you…"

"Do not touch him, Dorcas. Ever again." Hawkeye said with an intense level of anger.

The berserker grabbed the hero's clothes and hurried off away from the lake, passing Priscilla, who stood outside the path of trees, trying not to smirk at the success of her plan.

"I'm sorry, Lady Priscilla, but I can't go for a walk." Hawkeye said, not even turning toward her.

They reached their tent and Hawkeye set Raven down on his bedroll.

"What was that?" Hawkeye roared, angry in a way that Raven had never seen before.

"You have sex all the time. I…figured that I could too."

"What are you talking about? My rituals? Those aren't…"

"No, they're exactly the same, Hawkeye. If you fucking stick your dick into some other guy until you orgasm, that's sex." Raven said, turning red with anger now.

Hawkeye stood there, silent.

"I didn't realize…"

"How do you not realize that that's sex?" Raven snapped.

"No, I mean…it doesn't really feel that great to me. I mean, it feels pretty good, but it doesn't feel great." Hawkeye explained.

Raven couldn't help but think of how he had never seen the guardian so discomposed. This was really weird.

"Well, then let me show you what sex truly feels like; when you aren't doing it to get your ancestors' blessings."

The guardian watched as Raven reached forward, pulling at the larger male's cloth until it untied and came off, leaving Hawkeye, for the first time Raven had ever seen, naked. Raven pulled Hawkeye down to the ground, the berserker getting on his knees.

Raven then leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Hawkeye actually flinched, not suspecting this. Raven chuckled against the larger male's mouth, deepening the kiss. The hero then guided Hawkeye back so that he was on the bedroll. Raven pulled away and Hawkeye was gasping.

"That was…" The guardian began.

"Not sex. Yet." The red-head finished.

The younger male then pushed the older back so that he fell onto his back. Hawkeye laid there and Raven crawled onto him, positioning him. Then, slowly, he sank down. Hawkeye gasped loudly, Raven gritting his teeth as the huge shaft slid into his already-prepared hole.

Finally, Raven sank down so that Hawkeye was buried to the hilt.

"So this is…how it really feels?" Hawkeye asked.

Raven nodded, and then slowly sat up before pushing down again, moaning. Hawkeye grunted in shock, and the hero began to ride him, moving up and down on the shaft. Hawkeye gripped Raven's hips and pushed up against the smaller male.

Soon, they were both sweating, Hawkeye having never felt so much pleasure. He thought briefly that the ancestors might have limited the amount of pleasure he felt so that his first time without them would be special. And this was.

Soon, Hawkeye was bucking against Raven's moving hips, craving the pleasure that this brought. Finally, Raven gasped and tightened around the manhood, falling forward and resting his hands on the guardian's chest. Semen shot out and covered the blonde's belly, Hawkeye shoving up one more time and groaning loudly, filling Raven with his seed.

The guardian pulled out and Raven fell against Hawkeye, both males panting.

"So…that's real sex." The guardian said.

"Yeah."

Hawkeye pulled Raven close, and the red-head blushed.

"Your sister asked me earlier if I cared for you." Hawkeye began.

"And?" Raven asked.

"If love is what she meant, then yes, I care for you." He finished.

Raven blushed deeply.

"I love you too, Hawkeye."


	26. Chapter 26

The Results of War

The Results of War

Chapter Twenty-Six: Castle Ostia

Okay, this is a mini-chapter, and I was actually gonna post it yesterday, but some social problems have come up, and I get

my wisdom teeth out on Monday, so I don't know how long it'll be before I update again, but enjoy!

* * *

The army headed atp Castle Ostia in the morning, preparing for the final battle against Nergal. Hector led the group beside Oswin, returning to his original armor and axe.

"This is so awkward." Hector said, weighing the weapon in his gloved hand.

"You weren't without your armor that long, were you?" Oswin asked.

"When I woke up after I was captured, it was gone, so if that's any indication…"

"You were without it for quite some time. You'll get used to it again; you've used the axe since you were a boy."

"True."

Eliwood, riding on his new steed, rode beside Marcus, the paladin looking over at the solemn lord.

"Milord...what happened wasn't your fault." He said.

"Ninian died because of me, Marcus. I should have thought before my actions; what I did was inexcusable."

"Milord, you cannot be so hard on yourself…"

"Why not, Marcus? I took a girl's life!" He snapped.

"It was Nergal, not you." Marcus said quietly.

"Marcus, I…" Eliwood turned to the paladin, his voice much softer, "Why do you do this? Why do act like you care?"

"Because I do." He replied fiercely at the same volume.

"Then stop playing these games with me! I…I want to talk to you when we get to the castle. Alone."

With that, the lord rode forward to talk to Harken. Marcus sighed.

"Troubles?"

The paladin turned to see Legault walking along beside him.

"Nothing that you should be concerned with." The paladin replied icily.

"Hey, take some advice and make your move. A guy like that won't be available much longer."

"That's your lord that you are talking about!" Marcus snapped.

"I don't care, and neither should you. Listen, Marcus; this war is almost over, and when it ends, I doubt that you'll be spending this much time with Eliwood. So move in and take what's rightfully yours. He cares for you."

They arrived at the castle that evening, everyone heading to their rooms. Jaffar entered his room, only to find Matthew sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Jaffar. You seem a bit…tired. I think I could help you relieve a bit of that.

The assassin closed the door behind him, turning the lock. Matthew smirked, pulling off his shirt.

"I'm glad you see it the same way."

Jaffar removed his own shirt and pants before heading to the bed, Matthew lying there already naked. The assassin climbed onto the bed, getting on his knees and spitting on his hand, rubbing it along his shaft.

Matthew smiled, allowing Jaffar to turn him over so that he laid on his belly. The thief put his arms under his head, propping himself up slightly. Jaffar spread his cheeks and thrust in powerfully, Matthew wincing.

The assassin gripped the blonde's hips firmly, thrusting in powerfully. Matthew grunted and moaned quiet often, making up for Jaffar's silence. Soon, the tan male was sweating, the paler one's eyes shut tight in pleasure. Jaffar sped up gradually, until he was coated in sweat. Matthew was gasping as the pleasure grew intense, unable to form any noise.

Jaffar suddenly grunted and Matthew moaned as semen coated his walls, tightening around the assassin before climaxing himself, covering the sheets under him in his seed. Jaffar thrust several more times into the tight hole before pulling out. Matthew sat up, turning to him.

"Well, that was fun. I guess I'll see you around."

Jaffar nodded, watching as the thief dressed and left.

Dorcas and Dart decided to share a room, both axe-wielders having talked during the last battle.

"So, how do you think we'll do against this Nergal guy?" Dart asked, pulling off his shirt.

"I don't know. I mean, he seems like he'll be tough, but I'm sure we can take him."

"You know, Dorcas, you're a really nice guy." Dart said, sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks; so are you."

"I was just wondering, though; have you ever…had a blowjob?"

Dorcas blushed.

"Um, no…not that I remember."

"Well then, do you want one?" Dart asked, smirking.

"You can't be serious."

Dart stood and walked over to the other bed where Dorcas sat, kneeling in front of him. The pirate parted the fighter's legs, unzipping the pants and pulling them down.

"Dart, I don't think."

"Just sit back and relax, Dorcas." The berserker said, pulling down the underwear.

"Dart, I…"

Dorcas gasped as Dart took his manhood into his mouth, sucking on the head. The pirate began bobbing up and down, and Dorcas gasped, gripping the sheets. Dart sank to the hilt, nose in the soft brown curls, and the fighter arched his back. The pirate pulled up before sinking all the way back down, Dorcas gasping.

Dart continued bobbing up and down, the fighter moving a hand down and rubbing the white cloth over Dart's hair. Dorcas was soon gently rocking his hips into Dart's mouth, and then he came, filling the pirate's mouth with his seed.

Dart swallowed and stood, Dorcas falling back on the bed, gasping. The pirate unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his ankles, lifting Dorcas's legs onto his shoulders. The fighter looked up at him and Dart smiled, spitting in his hand and rubbing it along his shaft.

Slowly, the pirate pushed himself into the fighter, Dorcas gripping the sheets tightly. Dart breathed slowly, trying to control himself until he eventually sank to the hilt. He then pulled out and thrust back in slowly, doing this over and over, gradually speeding up. Soon, he was gasping, sweating lightly. Dorcas looked up at him and their eyes were locked together, the fighter pushing back against the thrusting hips.

Dart thrust in powerfully and Dorcas gasped, filling a great burst of pleasure fill him. The pirate smirked and continued with a faster rhythm, Dorcas's eyes half-lidded from the pleasure. The two males were soon panting and grunting loudly, the four walls absorbing the sounds. Dart threw his head back as Dorcas constricted around him without thinking, the pirate stopping briefly so that he didn't climax.

Dorcas relaxed and the pirate continued, this time choosing to go with powerful, slow thrusts. Dorcas was groaning now, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Finally, Dart threw his head back and groaned loudly, filling the fighter with his seed, Dorcas tightening around the pirate and going rigid as his seed was pumped out for a second time and covered his belly.

Dart pulled out and yanked up his underwear, kicking the pants off to the side.

"Well, there you go." He said.

Dorcas blushed and pulled his underwear up.

Marcus entered Eliwood's room a few moments after they arrived, the lord sitting on the bed in a robe, his hair wet from a shower. He looked stunning. The paladin sat down beside the red-head, Eliwood turning to him.

"Marcus, I can't do this anymore. Either we end up together, right now, or I'm finding someone else. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Milord…"

"Shut up with that shit, Marcus! I can't take you calling me that anymore!"

"Eliwood, I…"

"I love you, Marcus."

"I…love you too." He replied, looking down.

"Then stop all of this stuff with you not wanting to be with me just because of who I am! Why can't you just be with me?"

"I want to so badly, Eliwood…"

"Then just do it! Stop denying both of us what we deserve!"

Marcus turned to him and suddenly pressed their lips together. It was fierce, Eliwood gripping the paladin's hair and Marcus gripping the lord's waist, both males falling back on the bed. Eliwood rolled so that he was on top, pulling at Marcus's shirt.

However, there was suddenly a roar.

"We're under attack."

"Shit." Eliwood breathed.

"I finally got up the courage to do that, too." Marcus said.

Eliwood smiled down at him and leaned down, kissing the paladin before getting off the bed and grabbing his armor and sword.

"Well, we can always finish it later."

The battle didn't take as long as anyone thought. The morphs that had attacked were all noticeably weaker then the previous enemies. However, as Hector struck down the last one, he was left with a message.

"Lord Nergal awaits you at Dread Isle."

After the battle, Hector gathered everyone in the main hall.

"Thank you all for everything, and have a good night's rest. But know that we depart for Dread Isle tomorrow morning."


	27. Chapter 27

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Before the Last Battle

Okay, this is taking a LOT longer then I thought it would, but there's only two more chapters after this, and then it's all over! This was actually supposed to be combined with the next chapter as one all together, but I decided to just take a chapter and have a whole glass of lemony goodness! Enjoy!

* * *

The army got on the ship headed to Dread Isle the next day. The morale was surprisingly high after everyone had gotten a good sleep last night. Eliwood looked out to the sea as the ship moved slowly. Last night he had been too tired after fighting to get anywhere with Marcus; the paladin had thought it best for them to get sleep while they could.

Raven settled down on the single bed in the room, looking over at Hawkeye, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?" The hero asked.

"I feel weak. I need to draw more power from the ancestors." The guardian said.

Raven sighed.

"Are you going to ask me if you can have sex?"

Hawkeye hesitated, and then nodded. Raven smiled a bit.

"At least you're asking. Fine, whatever. As long as I can sleep around too. But only while we're on the ship."  
Hawkeye nodded.

"Then it is settled."

Hector sighed, leaning against the wall of their room. Oswin had removed his armor and sat down on the bed.

"This is going to be a long ride." The knight commented.

Hector grunted.

"I'm bored. I need to get out and do something. I'm gonna go practice in the extra storage space below."

Oswin nodded, and watched the lord leave.

Harken was pulling off his shirt and getting ready to lay down in his bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, sitting up.

The door opened and revealed Hawkeye, the guardian with his arms folded over his bare chest.

"What do you need?" The hero asked.

Hawkeye simply closed the door and walked forward, grabbing Harken and laying the smaller male over on the bed.

"What are you-" He began, only to find a sort of soothing energy wash over him as the guardian removed his pants.

The hero spread his legs for the berserker, who lifted them onto his shoulders. With one brisk movement, Hawkeye thrust into the smaller blonde, Harken gasping and arching his back off of the bed. His fingers entwined in the sheets as the guardian pulled out slightly before thrusting all the way back in, causing the hero to moan, a rhythm quickly being set.

Hawkeye was silent as he gripped Harken's legs firmly, thrusting in and out of the smaller male. Harken began to sweat, moaning loudly as Hawkeye developed only a thin sheen of sweat between his nipples. The hero threw his head back and groaned as Hawkeye began to ram into him, the guardian gritting his teeth as he focused on his thrusting hips.

Harken went rigid and grunted, semen pumping out of his shaft and covering his stomach. Hawkeye filled the smaller male with his seed as the walls tightened around his shaft, the large blonde pulling out and leaving Harken a panting mess.

"The ancestors have granted me defense."

Eliwood walked downstairs to the very bottom floor, past the stable area toward the weapon storage room only to hear sounds coming from the supplies room. The lord walked over to the door and opened it slowly. The floor dipped down into a small alcove where there was a ton of hay for the animals. Down there, a naked Bartre laid in between a naked Dorcas's legs, sucking the male's erection.

Dorcas looked up at Eliwood through half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly agape. The lord just stood there, the warrior placing a hand on Bartre's thick hair and gasping. The other warrior sat up and turned, spotting the younger male.

"Hey, Lord Eliwood." Bartre said with a smirk, "Come and join us!"

Eliwood took a step back.

"I…"

Bartre got up and walked over to the lord, grabbing his arm.

"Come on!"

The warrior yanked at Eliwood's shirt, removing it quickly. Bartre then guided him to the alcove of hay, Dorcas getting on his knees and removing Eliwood's pants before taking the lord's manhood in his mouth. Eliwood leaned back against Bartre's broad, hairy chest as pleasure coursed through him. Bartre chuckled, and then Dorcas got off, leaning back into the hay. Bartre guided Eliwood to the ground, the warrior sitting down across from Dorcas, pulling the lord into his lap.

Briefly sucking on two fingers, Bartre quickly slid them around and into Eliwood, preparing the lord. Eliwood gasped and spread his legs, Dorcas scooting closer and watching the event. After sliding in another finger and thrusting them in several time, Bartre removed the digits and placed Eliwood so that the lord's back was to him in his lap.

Dorcas scooted even closer and adjusted himself so that his legs overlapped Bartre's, and the warrior adjusted Eliwood.

"Ready?" He asked gruffly.

The lord nodded and Bartre thrust into him, Eliwood gasping. The warrior began to thrust in and out of the lord, and just as Eliwood began to feel pleasure pulsing through him, he felt another manhood at his hole. He opened his closed eyes to see Dorcas grab his legs and thrust up into him. Eliwood cried out as the second shaft thrust into his wet hole, the two manhoods rubbing against one another as they hit his prostate over and over again.

Eliwood fell back against Bartre, the thick hair sticking to his back. The two other males groaned and grunted as their thrusts became powerful, both moving at opposing angles, causing the lord to feel twice the pleasure. Soon, the pain dissipated and Eliwood was moaning, gripping Bartre's hairy thighs tightly, his legs hitched over Dorcas's hips.

Eliwood cried out and arched his back as he came, tightening around the two warriors as semen coated his chest. Bartre and Dorcas groaned and filled the smaller male with their seed, both of them pulling out. Bartre smirked at the panting lord, who was left gasping.

"Glad you could join us, milord."

Hector entered the storage room and sighed. It was the perfect temperature for him; cool without being too cold. He pulled off his shirt and walked to the middle of the empty room, practicing his axe maneuvers.

Rath sat on his bed, restringing his bow when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal the assassin Jaffar.

"There are no empty rooms left, so the captain said to go here." The male said.

Rath nodded.

"Alright; there's only one bed, though, so I'll just sleep on the ground."

Jaffar shook his head.

"No; I will."

Rath shrugged.

"Whatever."

The assassin closed the door and walked over to the bathroom that they shared with the room beside them. The nomad's eyes followed the mysterious male until the door shut; he then shook his head and turned back to his bow. This was going to be interesting.

Hector finished training and pulled his shirt back on, deciding to go to make sure everything was going as scheduled with Fargus. He knocked on the door, and heard a gruff 'Come in.'

He entered, and found Fargus sitting at his desk, his face slightly red, fingers knit and elbows setting on the wood.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright." The lord replied, trying to ignore the captain's slightly reddening face.

"Yes, everything is set as scheduled. We should arrive at the isle tomorrow morning."

"Alright then."

Hector turned to leave when he heard a slight grunt. He turned back around and found Fargus looking down below the desk. The lord looked at the open spot in front of the desk and saw the bottom of a bare body under it.

"Captain, what's…"

There was a soft hit against the wood and a murmured 'shit' before Dart stood from under the desk, naked. Fargus looked at the lord and shrugged.

"What are you staring at? Do you want to join us?"

Hector just stood there as the captain stood, pants open and revealing an erection, and walked over to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off, tossing the garment to the ground. Dart walked over and got on his knees, pulling the lord's pants down. Hector stepped out of them, and the pirate stood, both males guiding him over to the desk.

Fargus unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing a hard chest covered in white hair, the captain then unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off. The captain then got on the desk and scooted to the very back, legs barely hanging off. He then pulled Hector up onto the desk with him, the lord leaning back against the older male's chest.

Fargus positioned himself at the lord's entrance, gripping the male's hips and sliding in slowly. Hector gasped and gripped his legs, head falling forward. Fargus tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he sank all the way in, to the hilt. Dart waited until the captain had done this before climbing onto the desk and getting in Hector's lap, facing the other male. His legs slid around so that they were against both male's sides, Fargus gripping them to keep his on.

The pirate then spit in his hand and rubbed it all over the male's shaft, Hector watching him. Dart then slid himself onto Hector's erection, the slightly younger male gasping as the pirate groaned. When the lord was all the way in, Fargus pulled out and thrust back in, causing Hector to thrust up with him and deeper into Dart. The three males groaned, and Fargus did this again, not stopping this time and instead beginning a rhythm.

Dart gripped Hector's shoulders and began to slide up and down on his shaft, the lord groaning and resting his head on Fargus's shoulder as pleasure coursed through him over and over again. He soon began to unconsciously thrust up into the pirate as Fargus mercilessly thrust into him over and over again, all three males gasping as the pace quickened.

Sweat covered Hector's back and chest as the two other males pressed themselves closer to him, their chests firmly pressed into his own chest and back. The lord reached out and gripped Fargus's hairy thighs tightly and began thrusting up much more powerfully into Dart. The pirate groaned loudly and continuously at this, the sounds of heated passion filling the room.

The desk creaked under them, barely audible as the sound of skin heavily slapping against skin joined that sound and the groans and grunts, until finally the three males were powerfully, almost brutally thrusting into one another, Hector shoving up into Dart as Fargus rammed into him over and over again.

Finally, Hector went completely rigid and thrust up powerfully, tightening around Fargus as semen coated Dart's walls. Dart groaned at the warmth and came, arching his back, head falling against Hector's shoulder as his seed spurted up and fell in between Hector's nipples, sliding along the ridge there and down to the lord's belly.

Fargus was last, thrusting one last time and shaking the two other males as he came and filled Hector so full with his seed that it was dribbling out before he could remove himself. They were left gasping, Dart getting off of Hector's shaft and standing.

Fargus got off the desk, pulling Hector with him and pulling out before he stood.

"Get dressed and I'll take you back to your room; I'll tell Oswin that you overexerted yourself while you were training or somethin'."

The lord nodded and quickly dressed, about to collapse.

That night, Rath removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Jaffar was yet to return, so he crawled into bed and leaned back against the wall with his pillow resting behind him. He wondered how Wil was doing; he couldn't regret breaking it off with the younger male; whatever they had had during their travels with Lyn was obviously gone.

He unconsciously reached into his boxers and itched himself absentmindedly, but then looked down. It had been a while since he had been with anyone. Hesitantly, he pulled down the fabric and revealed his manhood. He ran his hand through the soft brownish curls before taking it in his hand. It slowly got hard and he began to pump it, thoughts of the heated, gasping moments that he had experienced filling his head.

He began to move his hand faster and then spread his legs, sticking a finger in his mouth and sucking on it before moving the digit to his entrance and sliding it in, twisting the digit and gaining a gasp from himself. However, as he moved his hips slowly with both his finger and hand, he felt another hand against his erection. He gasped, but removed his own hand and allowed the other to begin pumping him.

He then felt another hand pull down his boxers and slide them off, moving a hand down between his legs and sliding a finger into the slickened entrance. Both hands were callused, and felt rough yet very nice.

He chanced a look at the whoever this was and saw Jaffar, the assassin's tan body bare. He eyed Rath but continued what he was doing, speeding up slightly. Rath thrust up against the hand suddenly and then reached back, gripping the headboard firmly, the other hand holding the sheets in a tight fist.

It didn't take long before the nomad arched his back with a moan and came, semen pumping out and covering Jaffar's hand. The assassin removed his hands and looked at Rath briefly before moving to the foot of the bed and climbing onto it on his hands and knees, straightening and moving so that he was between the nomad's spread legs, reaching down and pulling the two limbs onto his shoulders. Rath slid down the bed slightly, head resting on the pillow.

Jaffar thrust into the nomad suddenly with a grunt, Rath gasping and gripping the sheets. Their eyes locked together as the assassin began to thrust in and out in an exaggerated way, pulling out before almost falling forward so that he slid back in. Rath moaned each time, and this fueled Jaffar's thrusts, his speed increasing until he was thrusting in powerfully.

The sheets were slightly damp as Rath's sweating form gripped them firmly, his back arched and mouth slightly agape as Jaffar thrust in and out continuously. Jaffar remained with his head slightly tilted back and random grunts issuing from his toned, tan body.

Suddenly, Rath moaned out the other male's name without thinking. Jaffar stopped suddenly, and their eyes locked together, Rath blushing. However, Jaffar immediately started up again, causing Rath to cry out his name again. This seemed to fuel the assassin, as his thrusting grew even more intense until the sturdy bed was creaking loudly with their movements.

Finally, Rath came with an arch of his back and a loud cry of the other male's name, Jaffar groaning as the walls tightened around him and triggered his own release. The assassin filled the nomad with his seed and then pulled out, setting the other male's legs back down on the bed.

He then did something that surprised the nomad. Jaffar crawled forward and laid down beside the other male silently. Rath scooted over then hesitantly turned and curled against the assassin, Jaffar placing an arm tightly around him. It was the most pleasant night of the war.


	28. Chapter 28

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty Eight: On Dread Isle

Well, here we go! The first of the two part finale! Thank you everyone for sticking in there; your reviews have been encouraging, and I don't know if I could have done this without you guys. Thanks everyone; now enjoy some yummy yaoi fun!

* * *

The army landed on Dread Isle the next day. Everyone was ready; ready to end this war and bring peace back to Lycia. Raven walked off of the ship beside Hawkeye, the guardian eyeing the smaller male. When they stopped with the group in a valley, the blonde spoke.

"Do not leave my side here, young one."

Raven looked up at him.

"I can handle myself."

"I'm not going to take any chances." The berserker said firmly.

Eliwood sat on his steed at the head of the army, Marcus beside him.

"Milord, if there is any way for you to stay away from danger…"

"I have to do this Marcus. This is the time that has been coming since my father's disappearance. I am here to fight, to win back peace for this world."

The paladin sighed.

"Alright."

The lord then turned to the army.

"Everyone, this is it! Once we enter that temple, there is no turning back. We will be in sight of the goal that every one of us has been fighting for since you all joined this group. Fight for your loved ones. Fight for your homes. Fight for victory!"

The army roared, and the lord turned to see over one hundred enemies traveling toward them.

"Let us fight!" He roared, and it began.

The fight was monumental; blood covered the land as the group fought through the huge army, shredding through the masses of enemies.

Pent, Harken, and Matthew were assigned to head north along the mountain side. The enemies weren't nearly as numerous as on the other side of the mountains, but Hector had ordered them in that direction since there was a temple there, and he stated that it needed to be infiltrated.

The sage fought off wyverns that moved along the peaks, unsuspecting as bolts crashed down on them, sending them spiraling against the sharp tips of the rock. Harken shielded off many blows, Matthew dodging behind the bulkier male before sweeping forward and slaying the enemies with a single fatal blow.

Finally, they were across the bridge, within close reach of the temple. However, twelve paladins and ten heroes emerged from the forts to the west, spotting them and hurrying at the trio.

"Get inside the temple! They will have to enter in smaller groups if we have that area secured." Pent ordered.

The three males rushed forward, Matthew arriving easily before the enemies. Harken rushed in just as he felt the breath of a horse at his back. The main entrance was quite narrow; too narrow for the steeds. However, he didn't see Pent.

"Lord Pent!" Harken roared, beheading a hero as he looked through the small opening for the sage.

"Harken, step back!" The sage said from behind him.

The hero turned to see the aqua-haired male hurrying back toward a second door with a cracked warp staff in his hand. Harken hurried after him, entering the door only to have it slam right behind him.

He turned to Pent as the staff dissipated into the air; it had broken.

"It didn't have enough strength to transport all of us." The sage explained.

"Of course, milord." Harken replied, nodding.

"Guys, come on; this place is weird." Matthew said from the middle of the room.

The two older males approached him; there were three pillars set up in a triangle, a pedestal in the center of the room with a design of an angel carved into it, wings spread wide and hands open in invitation.

"What is this?" Harken asked.

"Ancient symbols of spiritual meaning; I have not yet researched that deeply into the matters of monks, bishops and high priests, so I have no idea what this means." Pent said, bending over the stone.

"It is the symbol of light; the angel depicts the act of a miracle that will occur when certain conditions are met."

The three turned to where the voice had come. A throne was placed at the head of the room, but none of the males had spotted it upon entering. A man that looked to be around ten years older than Pent or Harken sat on it; he had short aqua hair and a hard face, clothed in a white robe with a gray cloak over it, fastened together at the bottom of the neck with a chain. A black sash held the robe tight at the waist. His eyes were closed in thought.

"Who…" Matthew began.

"He is a bishop. A very wise one." Pent said, "Are you not, your grace?"

"I have seen many things that a man never should. If that makes me wise, so be it."

"Why are you here, your grace?" Harken asked, "It is unsafe during a battle of this size."

"I am here on deeply private matters. However, they are tied to your army's, so I will join you."

"How are we supposed to get out of here your grace?" Matthew asked, "We're trapped with all of those enemies trying to get in."

"They will not enter this place. I will be rid of them." He said, standing and opening deeply set dark eyes, "My name is Renault, by the way."

"I don't doubt that you can get rid of them, your grace, but how are you going to?" Pent asked.

"As I stated before, that pedestal allows for the act of a miracle. I will use it."

"But there are conditions, your grace." Harken said.

Renault nodded.

"Yes; and you three will be necessary in completing them. Remove your clothes."

The trio just stood there in shock.

"Excuse me, your grace?" Pent asked.

"I said remove your clothes." Renault said, untying his sash and then unzipping his robe, shrugging out of it. He then undid his cloak and let it fall with the rest of the pile, revealing a powerful, toned body.

The three males then did as they were told, none wanting to disobey the bishop. Renault walked down to them, reaching out to Matthew first.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said.

The thief did so slowly, and Renault got behind him, on his own hands and knees. He gripped the thief's hips and thrust in slowly and slickly, burying himself inside the thief, Matthew arching his back and moaning.

"You three must supply me with the strength to complete this miracle." He said, "The ancient tomes explain that a bishop must be supplied with speed, strength, and magic in unison to complete a miracle. This is how it is to be done. Harken, get on your knees behind me. Pent, get in front of me, with your feet on either side of Matthew's hips."

The two males did as they were told, Renault gripping Pent's hips and pulling them forward, taking the sage's manhood into his mouth. Pent gasped as the bishop began to bob along the shaft, reaching down and gripping Matthew's hips. But first, he shoved back, causing Harken to slide easily into him. The hero grunted in shock, but Renault continued to bob on Pent's shaft, thrusting forward into Matthew as well.

Harken soon began to thrust into the bishop, gripping the older male's hips. Pent rested a hand on Renault's hair, Matthew moaning as the bishop thrust into him. The pace quickened soon, beginning with Renault's thrusts into Matthew. This caused Harken to speed up, and Renault to bob faster on Pent's shaft. They were all soon sweating quite heavily, the three other males moaning and groaning loudly as Renault satisfied their desires in some way.

As their thrusts grew more and more desperate, sweat coated their skin thicker and their noises became more and more desperate. Finally, in unison, they came. Harken filled Renault with his seed just as Pent came in the bishop's mouth and Matthew's semen was pumped out and fell onto the floor, his walls coated with Renault's seed.

Just as they came, however, the room burst into light. The four males all turned to the pedestal, which was shimmering brightly.

"That is good." Renault said as he pulled away from Pent's manhood, removing himself from Matthew and removing Harken at the same time.

The bishop walked over to the stone object, which was pulsing with a golden light. He placed his hands on it and the room burst with light once more, a loud shaking noise launching through the walls and out across the field.

Renault turned back to the three panting males.

"It is done. Come; we must find your army."

Hector dodged a spell from Limstella, only to have her fall to her knees, the complexion of her skin paling even more then it was. The lord took the opportunity to rush forward and behead the morph. And then it was over.

The army rested outside the Dragon's Gate that night before the final battle. Everyone was nervous about the next day.

Raven settled on his sleeping bag, watching Hawkeye remove his boots. The hero had already stripped, the rather warm weather outside leading to him removing everything but his boxers. The guardian turned to the younger male.

"Tomorrow, everything will end." The blonde stated.

"Yes, it will." Raven replied.

"Tonight…may be the last night I have you." Hawkeye continued, walking forward and kneeling in front of Raven.

"Hawkeye, don't say that." The hero said, reaching out and touching the male's bare arm.

"I must say it…allow me to claim you one last time, young one, if it shall be the last." The berserker said, reaching out and cupping the smaller male's cheek.

Raven blushed.

"Hawkeye, I…yes, you may."

The guardian nodded, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. As they did, the guardian leaned forward, causing Raven to lay back on the sleeping bag, Hawkeye's hand on the small of his back.

Hawkeye removed a hand from Raven's back to move down and shove his boxers down, the hero kicking them off. The guardian then parted only briefly, using a hand to remove his cloth. He then pulled Raven's leg up, the hero hooking it around the guardian's leg. The berserker did the same with the other one, and Raven briefly thought of how nice it was for the guardian to not have to prepare him.

Hawkeye thrust in powerfully, his elbows and toes holding him up as Raven gasped, gripping the guardian's broad shoulders. Hawkeye pulled out and thrust back in, developing a steady, yet slow pace as Raven moaned out his name.

As the thrusts grew more and more powerful, Hawkeye reached around Raven and gripped the smaller male up against him, holding the hero tightly as he thrust into him. Raven gasped as his own manhood rubbed between the two of their hard stomachs, Hawkeye kissing the hero's neck powerfully, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Finally, as the pace grew more intense and the moans and grunts grew far more desperate, Raven came with a cry, semen coating their stomachs as he tightened around Hawkeye and went rigid before collapsing in the guardian's arms. Hawkeye filled Raven with a loud groan, coating the smaller male's walls with his seed and holding the hero close.

Hawkeye rolled over, pulling out of Raven, and the two laid there, the hero curled against the berserker's chest, Hawkeye with an arm around Raven.

"I…love you, Hawkeye."

"I love you as well, young one."

Wallace was sitting in his tent in his boxers when he heard a knock on his tent flap.

"Come in!" He said.

Renault entered the tent, and Wallace gasped.

"R-Renault? Is that really you?"

The bishop nodded, and the general stood, hurrying over and grabbing the male up in his arms. After setting him down, Wallace smirked at the bishop.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Renault allowed the shadow of a smile to grow on his face before he spoke.

"I am here because I will see you now, and that is all. After tonight, I will never see you again."

"What? Surely you will travel back and celebrate victory with the army?" The general replied.

Renault shook his head.

"No; I am here to see Nergal's end, and then it is over. Regardless, I came now to make the most of what little time we have."

"Master…" Wallace whispered.

Renault actually smirked at this.

"I have not heard that in many years."

However, the general leaned forward then and pressed their lips together. Renault allowed him to, reaching for the sash of his robes and pulling it off, opening his robes and sliding out of them as the general continued the kiss.

Wallace parted and took a moment to stare at the bishop's powerfully toned body. However, he quickly grabbed the bishop and pulled him down to the ground with him. Renault pushed Wallace onto his back and reached down, removing the male's boxers.

Wallace leaned up on his elbows as Renault spit in his hand and rubbed it along his shaft, grabbing each of the general's legs and lifting them onto his shoulders. The bishop thrust into the general without warning, both men grunting at this. The bishop didn't take any time, however, before beginning a quick pace. Wallace groaned as Renault thrust powerfully into him, the bishop grunting occasionally as a thin sheen of sweat covered his chest.

Wallace began to push back against the bishop as he grew desperate, Renault thrusting in faster as the general began to groan out his name. Before long, the two males were gasping as sweat covered them. Finally, Wallace went rigid and came, seed spraying up before falling onto his belly.

Renault gripped the general's legs tightly as the walls clasped firmly around his manhood, causing him to fill the general with his semen. Renault pulled out and fell onto Wallace's chest, the general holding the bishop firmly, just in case he tried to leave.

"I've loved you for so long, master." Wallace whispered.

"I have always cared the same for you, Wallace." Renault replied, and the general chuckled.

Marcus entered Eliwood's tent that night without knocking, walking in to find Eliwood sitting naked on his sleeping bag with his legs spread, a blanket barely covering his crotch. The paladin gasped at the site.

"This is it Marcus." Eliwood whispered, leaning back on his hands.

"Yes, I know." Marcus replied, removing his shirt and untying his pants, kicking them off.

"Join me, then." The lord said.

Marcus walked forward, getting on his knees and pulling the blanket back that covered the lord. His lord. He aggressively pressed their lips together, Eliwood moaning against his mouth. Marcus felt the lord's hands at the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down. He parted to yank them all the way down and kick them off, returning to the lord immediately.

The paladin sat down and pulled Eliwood into his lap, the lord spitting in his hand and rubbing the substance onto Marcus's shaft. The paladin allowed the younger male to, and once he was done, Marcus hooked the lord's legs over his hips, their eyes locked together. Then, Marcus guided his manhood to Eliwood's entrance, slowly sliding it into the lord.

Eliwood gasped and arched his back, gripping Marcus's shoulders. The paladin gripped the lord's hips as he thrust in and out of him, groaning as Eliwood moaned. The thrusts increased in speed quickly, both male gasping and moaning loudly. Marcus then reached up, taking Eliwood's hands from his shoulders and weaving their fingers together.

"M-Marcus…" Eliwood gasped.

"Shh…" The paladin whispered, pressing their lips together once more.

However, as they parted, Eliwood began to moan louder, Marcus unable to quiet him as he groaned loudly, thrusting deeply into the lord. And finally, Eliwood went rigid, mouth agape as he came, semen coating their stomachs. Marcus grunted as the walls tightened intensely around him, seed filling the younger male with one last powerful thrust.

They collapsed against one another then, neither able to get up. Marcus held Eliwood against him, and they both just stared at the ceiling.

"I love you, Marcus."

"I love you too, Eliwood."


	29. Chapter 29

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The End

Just as the title says! Enjoy the last battle as I thought it should be.

* * *

Here they were. It was the final battle against Nergal. Everyone prepared for the last battle, and it was here. However, Hector chose only a select few to enter the battle; Jaffar, Rath, Oswin, and Renault. However, as the battle began, Nergal sealed himself behind an impenetrable door.

"You must defeat my minions first. They will choose one of you for each room to defeat them in," Nergal said, chuckling, "I will be waiting!"

They looked around at the six doorways. However, the first suddenly lit up to the east, and Rath was pulled forward and through the door.

"What just happened?" Oswin asked.

However, the first door to the west lit up next, and Jaffar was pulled into it.

"It looks as though we will have to face each one alone." Renault said.

The next door-the eastern middle one, lit up and Oswin was pulled forward.

"Be careful!" Hector called.

Then the one to the far west lit up, and Renault was pulled into it. And lastly, the mid-western room lit up. Hector felt a powerful force and it yanked it forward. He tried to shove his heels into the rock, trying to stop himself, but he was simply lifted off of the ground and flew at the door. He steeled himself for impact, shutting his eyes tightly, but none came.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a small room, the man that he remembered as Brenden stood, garbed in a warrior's attire.

"Ah, Lord Hector; I remember you quite well."

Hector nodded, standing.

"I thought you were killed; what happened?" He asked.

"Nergal brought me back…in a way. I am not really alive as I stand here, yet my flesh remains intact. So, I guess we should be fighting right now."

Hector's heart sank.

"But…I do not wish to fight you. Allow me one last pleasure as I stand here, milord?"

Hector nodded, feeling sorry for the older man. Brenden smiled and walked forward, his clothing fading away like smoke, revealing the hard, hairy body that Hector remembered. The lord stripped away his armor and underclothes, and Brenden held him against his chest, Hector nuzzling into the soft hair, giving this man his last memories before fading back to death.

Brenden then pulled away and guided Hector over to the wall.

"Hold yourself up." He said gruffly, bending the lord forward.

Hector placed his hands on the wall, feeling the warrior grip his hips, guiding himself to the male's entrance. Brenden thrust in with a grunt, and Hector gasped. It was definitely a manhood, and yet it felt so airy, almost like it was half smoke.

The older male thrust in and out of the lord easily, grunting as Hector groaned, gripping the wall with his nails. Brenden yanked almost all the way out before shoving powerfully back in, grunting loudly as he did this several more times. Hector shook with the force, yet craved it even more.

The lord soon felt an odd smokiness on his thighs and back. Brenden thrust in one powerful time and then came with a groan, Hector gasping as seed coated his walls. However, as the warrior started to pull out, Hector felt that smokiness once more, the shaft gone. He turned around and found Brenden fading away into dust. The warrior smiled and reached out a hand, which faded away just as it touched the lord's cheek. He was gone.

However, before Hector could grab his clothing, he felt that force again. He was pulled out of the door and across the hallway, toward the furthest room to the east. He looked around and found no one outside; they must all still be in those rooms. The lord found himself pulled through the door once more, not shutting his eyes this time.

The room was the same size as the first, and in it stood Lloyd and Linus; the two brothers smirked at the lord as he was dropped onto the floor in a sitting position, looking up at the two males.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Hector?" Linus said.

"It's been a while, Hector." Lloyd said.

"You guys; Nergal brought you back didn't he?" Hector asked, standing.

They nodded.

"Don't worry, though; we have no interest in killing you. We didn't kill you when we were alive, and we won't now. Care to give us a bit of fun before we have to go?" Linus asked.

Hector nodded, and the two brothers walked forward. Linus grabbed Hector and bent him over, causing the lord to fall to his knees. The hero got on his knees behind the lord, and Lloyd got in front, also bending down on his knees. Linus gripped Hector's hips and slid in slowly, the lord gasping as that same familiar smoky feeling swept over him.

While Linus did this, Lloyd grasped the lord's head and guided his manhood into Hector's mouth. The blue-haired male took it willingly, the swordmaster slowly sliding all the way in, the blonde locks lightly tickling Hector's nose and chin. Lloyd tilted his head back and began to thrust slowly in and out of the lord's mouth, Linus already steadily building a pace inside of the younger male.

Hector gripped the ground firmly as the pleasure coursed through him, and he briefly thought back to when he had been captive; it hadn't really been that bad. As the thrusts sped up, Hector was being pushed forward and back between the brothers, that smokiness covering his mouth, thighs, back, and face. It didn't taste odd; it just felt so thin.

Linus soon began to grunt as Lloyd gasped, suddenly pulling away. Hector looked up at him and Linus pulled him back so that Hector was only on his knees, the hero gripping him under his arms, still thrusting in.

Lloyd scooted forward with his back to the two, Hector's sweaty chest pressed against his back. Lloyd then gripped the lord's shaft, and slowly eased it into him. Hector gasped, gripping his hands in fists, as Linus still held his arms at bay. The lord's shaft was engulfed in a powerful heat unlike any he had felt before. He immediately began to thrust in and out of Lloyd, the swordmaster gasping and winding his hands around Hector's neck, gripping the back of his hair.

The three males filled the small space with gasps and groans, their three bodies pressed firmly together. Linus kissed Hector's neck softly.

"You…know, I'm gonna…m-miss you after…this." He managed out between pants.

Hector blushed, and Lloyd leaned back, smirking.

"Yeah, I would… say the same…" He gasped.

After that, they didn't speak; their thrusts were frenzied and only Hector sweat, his body covered and slippery against the two dry males. Finally, Lloyd came, tightening around Hector. The lord gasped and thrust in one last time as Lloyd began to fade away, filling the swordmaster with his seed. Linus groaned and filled Hector's tight walls with semen, his body fading away into smoke.

The lord collapsed forward, looking at the last traces of smoke as it faded away.

"I'll miss you too."

After that moment, all the doors opened. Hector ran out and found everyone in their armor. Oswin appeared out of the middle eastern door, running to the lord. The general knelt down in front of Hector, who was on his knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hector nodded, still panting.

"My…armor is in…the middle eastern room. You guys go after Nergal."

Renault rushed at the Dark Druid, Nergal cackling at the bishop.

"If it isn't Renault? So good to see you!"

With a wave of his hands, the door swung shut again behind the bishop, who steeled himself for combat.

"Oh, Renault; I don't wish to fight you. Come; let us have some fun."

With another wave of his hand, Nergal's clothing disappeared, revealing a broad, hard chest. A final wave of his hand and Renault gasped as his own clothing vanished.

"Nergal, I won't play these games with you." Renault said.

"Oh, but surely you miss them." The Dark Druid said with a smirk.

He disappeared and reappeared right behind the bishop, his hands moving along the other male's chest and hips, down to his crotch.

"N-Nergal." Renault gasped, reaching back and gripping the male's turban.

Nergal smiled, pumping the bishop's erect manhood quickly. The smaller male groaned and thrust into the hand readily, chest heaving as pleasure coursed through him.

"You were always my favorite." Nergal whispered in his ear, and the hand disappeared suddenly.

Renault gasped as he was Nergal pulled away. The Dark Druid waved his hand and a throne appeared. He disappeared and reappeared on the throne, legs spread.

"A throne fit for a ruler, wouldn't you say, my bishop? Come and sit with me."

Renault hesitantly walked forward, reaching the throne and standing there.

"Come now; I know that you want it, Renault." Nergal said with a smirk.

The bishop silently turned and, gripping the other male's legs tightly, mounted the Dark Druid, the manhood sinking into him slowly. Nergal groaned as Renault sank to the hilt, sitting up immediately and slamming back down.

Nergal thrust up into him, gripping the arm rests tightly. Renault gripping the Dark Druid's thighs and allowed the pleasure to course through him, tilting his head back and riding the thrusts powerfully.

Sweat developed on both male's bodies, Nergal resting a hand in the middle of Renault's chest while the other gripped the bishop's hip as Renault rode him powerfully, the manhood driving into him. Nergal craved the bishop's moans as his own groans matched the intensity, his chest heaving as pleasure pulsated through him.

Nergal suddenly grabbed Renault's other hip and gripped them tightly, driving himself wildly into the bishop. Renault moaned and sat still, allowing the Dark Druid to thrust into him powerfully.

Finally, the bishop climaxed, walls collapsing around Nergal's manhood as semen was pumped powerfully out of his shaft. Renault fell back against Nergal's chest, the Dark Druid gripping the other male's chest so that he was held firmly against him, thrusting several last slow and powerful times before climaxing with a groan and filling the bishop with his seed.

"I told you that you always enjoyed this." Nergal said, trailing a hand down to Renault's manhood and running it along the tip, semen collecting on his finger.

"Yes but…now it must end." Renault said, gripping the Dark Druid's hair. His hands began to glow gold and then light burst forth, engulfing the other male.

The door swung open and the fighters saw Renault standing there, shaking the dust off of his robes.

"Come; we have one final enemy to conquer."

Eliwood paced quietly outside of Dragon's Gate, waiting.

"They will be fine." Marcus said, standing against his horse.

"I know, but I just can't keep from worrying." Eliwood looking at the paladin.

"Well, it looks like you don't have to anymore." He said, pointing toward the entrance.

Eliwood turned and saw the group coming out. They looked exhausted, and several had scars, but they were all alive. The army members rushed forward to greet them, everyone yelling and screaming.

Eliwood ran to Hector, hugging the other lord.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my friend." Eliwood whispered.

Hector returned the embrace.

"I am too, Eliwood. I am too."

* * *

Well, there you go! That's it! I will have the character endings up tommorow or at least in a few days, so look out for that! I can't believe it's all over!


	30. Epilogue

The Results of War

The Results of War

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty: Epilogue

This is it; the character endings. I set them up as the game did, so I hope you enjoy! Hope to talk to all of you over another fanfic, b/c this is it for this one!

* * *

Hector/Oswin: The two returned to Ostia to the joy of its citizens. Hector ruled the kingdom well and Oswin was constantly at his side. Only the castle's occupant's knew about the two's relationship, but it was well accepted them.

Eliwood/Marcus: Their return to Pherae was celebrated for numerous days, and when they came out about their relationship, many of the citizens were too joyful of the victory to judge the couple.

Bartre/Dorcas: Bartre returned with Dorcas to his home only to find that Natalie had passed away from a widespread disease. Bartre stayed with Dorcas as his friend, and with the other male, Dorcas made it through the tragedy.

Jaffar: The assassin disappeared. No one knew where he went to, and no one asked. However, he is always mentioned when the tale of the war is retold.

Dart/Fargus: The two went on as they had before the war started; living on their ship as pirates.

Rath/Wil: The nomad returned to the plains, and Wil decided to go with him as his friend. But who said friends couldn't have benefits?

Harken: The hero returned to Pherae and after several years, found a wife and had multiple children. He never really forgot about the feelings he had secretly held for Marcus, though.

Renault/Wallace: The bishop tried to escape the group unnoticed, but was followed by Wallace. No matter how much Renault had demanded that the general leave, Wallace refused. Eventually, the two disappeared together.

Legault: The thief left the army and went on to serve as a mercenary thief. He made a fortune on his reputation as the Hurricane. However, he was forced to flee from the guild when he got a reputation for sleeping with many of the women's husbands.

Matthew: He returned to Ostia and continued to work as a spy. Unbeknownst to Hector or Oswin, he stopped many attempts to take either of their lives, and was quite busy until his eventual retirement.

Geitz: Geitz left to serve as a sellsword, roaming the country. He eventually hooked up with another mercenary and the two retired together.

Pent: Pent returned to his home, studying vigorously and eventually being able to earn the title of Archsage.

Nino: After leaving the army when Zephiel was saved, she learned that her parents were still alive. She found the village that she was born in, and found her parents. She then began her search for Jaffar, but she never found the assassin.

Hawkeye/Raven/Priscilla: The guardian took the hero back to the desert and the two lived there together. Priscilla returned home and spoke of how she reunited with her brother. When asked where he was, she stated simply that he was very happy somewhere far away.


End file.
